Calamity
by OjOrangejuiceofthewild
Summary: How many chances was he given? Two? Or would this be considered his third one? Honestly, it would've been perfectly fine for him if people stopped giving him chances and view him for what he really was. Just why did Lord Third decide to send him here. HIS FRIEND deserved it much more. How couldn't they? They shed tears for the loved ones they lost. He didn't even look back.
1. Opening

A pair of cerulean blue revealed themselves to the dark apartment that they had been residing in for the better of three years. Three years since he had begun to adapt to the world that had long disconnected from his own.

Moving his upper body upwards, it allowed for his untamed wild spiky hair to fall back to it's usual spot. Rubbing his eyes he let out a long tired sigh.

Today was the day.

The day where his supposed first and last mission of not being a shinobi began. Of course the original plan was to wait two more years, but for some unknown reason his host, who had helped Lord Third arrange this mission, decided to initiate it early.

Despite this he didn't mind it except for one tensy tiny small detail.

He finally had to socialize with strangers he couldn't care less about.

There were only a few people in the world he truly loved being around, and throughout his life it only dwindled down over time. By now he could practically count the ones that were alive on one hand.

Social interaction was something he dreaded, due to just how terrible he was at it. His first, and now only friend, became friends solely due to the relation their mothers had with one another. It also kinda helped that they were both introverted, while their mothers all but forced them to connect with one another.

It was simple in their mothers minds really, 'you have one kid, I have mine, we're best friends, so then we'll force them to be best friends too.'

And they did.

It was as if all they did was add two loners together to make a pair. A simple one plus one equals two.

Giving a quick glance at the palm of his hand a rather noticeable scar made itself known to his eyes. Smirking a little, their bond had truly grown to the point where they had shared a blood pact with one another.

Letting out another sigh he couldn't believe how far they've come from the two shy boys they once were.

One was a criminal, and the other was supposedly dead.

Yeah… he had so much to share with whatever group he found himself in during the days that followed.

Getting up from his futon, it revealed his toned body. Scars ranging all shapes and sizes could be found all over. Most only seemed like small scratches, yet there were some that told a tale of life and death. The most noticeable being the one that went from his back right shoulder to the back of his left hip.

The one that correlated to his supposed "death" to his world.

While he didn't mind the scars he had received during his time as a shinobi, he did mind the one that was… self inflicted. He couldn't help it when his arm unconsciously rubbed the area of his left arm where the cephalic and basilic veins met the hand, those were not good times. He hated those times.

Shaking his head this was neither the time or the place to be thinking of that. Today was a day where he had a second chance! A day he could live a part of his life he had lost, and a day where he needed to socialize!

'_Yayyy…'_

He was going to screw everything up.

He didn't know how, but he knew he was going to screw everything up.

Letting out a sigh once more he hoped that whatever team he got put on didn't have a stuck-up ass in it.

Approaching the bathroom, the first form of light he was met was in the form of an LED light that resounded an annoying buzz, that he still hadn't gotten used to. Being able to see more of himself he placed his hands on the counter.

"Twelve, ten, nine, seven, and three," he repeated to himself.

Looking himself over he was practically the spitting image of his father. Sunny blond hair that spiked in every direction, with the only difference being he didn't have jaw length bangs framing his face. While he did have his father's same azure blue eyes, his face resembled that of his mothers with whisker like marks that had many people mistaken him for a faunus.

Smirking to himself a little, he threw a couple of punches into the air in a playful manner.

"Hah! Wah! Waha!" he lightly whispered. He definitely looked like an idiot, but it was his ritual that he had since he was a kid, "Who got this? You got this!" he finished while flexing his left arm, revealing a tattoo on his shoulder.

A black spiral that resembled that of a flame, along with a nine-tailed fox and a dragon like serpent circling the spiral, while eating the tale or tails of the other. Almost like an ouroboros.

Punching the open palm of his hand, he gave himself a confident nod, "You! Got this! You will NOT! Be antisocial! In fact, you're. Gonna. Punch. Anti-social. Right. In. The face!" he cheered while throwing a punch at the mirror with every word.

Ok, maybe he may have looked really idiotic. The first time someone walked in on him doing it was… embarrassing to say the least. At least now he made sure to triple check to see if the bathroom door was closed.

Clapping his hands he rubbed them together before punching his hand again.

He really dreaded the fact he had to socialize. Seriously why couldn't he have waited anothe-

'_Stop! You got this!' _he thought to himself.

Letting out a sigh he left the bathroom, and entered the rest of his one roomed apartment. Placing his hands on his hips he had the audacity to sweat drop at the state it was in. To put it simply, it was a mess.

Instant-ramen cups laid everywhere, books and magazines he had collected laid either on the floor or the disorganized shelf he had collecting dust. Approaching his futon he grabbed one of his most prized possessions. An item that he'd threaten someone if they even laid a hand on it.

The sheath was attached to a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles, with the green dragon like hilt having two handles while resembling a twisted dragon. The longer handle having the likeness of a head, and the shorter handle appearing to be a claw. A treble of spikes found along the head and the back.

It held an important part of his soul with all of the memories he had fabricated with it, along with the ones he had cleaved.

It was in his hand when he was a child, and it would be in it when he died.

Setting it back down he stretched his arms as he let out a small yawn. Glancing at the clock it was surprisingly seven in the morning.

"Huh…" he blurted out.

He usually overslept into the afternoon almost every day. A luxury he had, since he quite literally had nothing else to do.

Grabbing one of the many black long sleeved shirts on the floor he struggled a little to put it on, causing him to fall onto the floor. Finally getting his arms through the tube that was the sleeves, his head poked out the other end of the shirt.

It was obviously a size to big for him, but that was the point.

'_People can't find your insecurities if they can't see them,' _ glancing at one of the disorganized books on the small shelf he had its title read 'How To Be Social For Dummies'.

One of it's tips that he took to heart was to not show any insecurities when first meeting new people, and well… since he had a _few_, it was best to cover it. At least until he felt comfortable sharing it with his future friends.

That was if he had any.

'_Don't think like that… Naruto,' _he thought with a sigh.

In his short fifteen years of life he had always needed someone to give him that little push. A push in the right direction, or even saying 'I'm here for you'. Ever since he came here he had lost his rock to attach his will too. While learning the cultures, costumes, and every other thing this side had to offer was a nice distraction. He found himself slow-

_**DING **_

_**DING **_

_**DING **_

That was another noise he couldn't get used to. The damn ring that came with any notification on the damn scroll.

Grabbing the device he opened it to find a message sent from his overseer. A man by the name of Ozpin. A secretive man who used those secrets to form the trust he had with the Old Man. However, if the Old Man would trust him than he would too.

He wouldn't criticize the man, for everyone he was going to meet at this school was going to know practically nothing about him. From what he understood Ozpin, and _only _Ozpin knew everything about him on this side.

Or about him at all.

'_Change of schedule.' _

'_Your area's the first stop at 7:35.' _

'_Good luck,' _

"Seriously," he mumbled, "he couldn't have just sent that all in one text."

Letting out a sigh it would seem he was limited on time to what he once thought. Slipping out of his PJ pants that had ramen designed on it, he threw them into the general direction on where he thought his bag was.

Putting on some baggy black pants he sat on the floor where his combat tape was; however-

"Shinobi tape sounds so much cooler," he thought out loud.

Grabbing the tape he wrapped it on his right thigh where his pouch would also go. Standing up once more he made his way towards the door where he grabbed the strapped sandals that were next to it. Slipping them on both feet he wiggled his toes a little before finally strapping them. Smiling in satisfaction he tucked the ends of his baggy black pants into his sandals.

Turning on his heel he placed his hands on his hips.

It was still dark inside, but his eyes had long gotten used to the lighting, or well lack off.

Despite only living here for three years he would miss this small one room apartment. Of course he had to pick up all of his own stuff, but the garbage that littered the floor… nah! The landlady could have his futon in return.

Moving through the apartment he grabbed all of the clothing that laid around. He wouldn't wash it until he got to Beacon, or hell if they had a laundry machine in the airship then why not.

Placing the pile of clothing he had collected next to the duffel bag, he unzipped it only for his eyes to turn morbid. As if he was staring into the abyss itself his azure blue slowly darkened.

Grabbing his clothes he began to shove them into the duffle bag in a disorganized manner. With the only other clothing pieces in the room being an orange zip up hoodie a size bigger than he was supposed to wear, and a red scarf that hung off the coat rack.

Slipping into his jacket he tugged it's side. Two white strings adorned themselves where the hood connected to the jacket. Leaving it unzipped it was the middle of summer, yet he looked to be prepping for winter.

Zipping his bag closed with some difficulty he kinda regretted not folding his clothing, so he could have a bit more space to work with. Giving his sword a quick glance it's ruby eye glistined in a way that always left him mesmerized him.

Smirking, he grabbed it by the sheath before strapping it around him. Tightening the strap, he threw his bag over his shoulder. Taking his red scarf he wrapped it around his neck, and with a confident smile he opened the door.

It was time for his mission to officially begin.

/

Ok he did not have it.

The airship, or whatever it was called, was finally headed to Beacon after four grueling hours of waiting! Four damn hours of people boarding this damn ship!

He had tried and he had miserably failed. It seemed like no matter what came out another human being, or faunus's, mouth. He would simply be reduced to a stuttering mess as he jumbled his words together.

Here he was, next to a guy who looked like he was gonna vomit any second, with everyone else standing a good distance away from them. Wherever it was because of his stupid self, or the guy who kinda… shared some of his most noticeable features, he wasn't sure. Maybe a mixture of both.

"Sugoead… stupid," was one of the many new words he discovered. Letting out a sigh he continually slapped himself with the pamphlet in his hands, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he repeated.

Off to the side he was already getting weird looks and glances.

"You think that guys ok?" a blond asked her gradient haired companion.

"I-i don't know, seems kinda…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah," the shorter one confirmed.

Seeing he was gaining some unwanted attention he stopped his actions before looking around. Slowly zipping up his jacket, he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets before burying his head into his hoodie in an attempt to disappear.

Leaving nothing but his hair exposed to the world he succeeded in his objective as people started to stare less, but some small glances remained.

"Dude you look like a mole rat, you ok?" a voice asked from what he considered the outside world.

"Yeah," he replied meekly through his jacket.

Hearing a small chuckle, one of his curious azure orbs revealed themselves to the world. They widened a little at the boy before him. It wasn't the same one who looked like himself, but one who resembled that of his best friend.

"Names Onyx," the now identified Onyx started with a smile, "nice to meet you?" he asked, offering a handshake.

Getting out of his shell, he accepted his hand.

While he had the same onyx eyes and raven like hair color, the similarities ended there. Onyx's face had a smooth tan complexion added with the noticeable mole on his right cheek. His hair was different too, where unlike his own, he had a tame to it that clearly required to much gel and combing for his own liking.

"Naruto…"

His smile only seemed to widen even further, "Nice to meet you, Naruto!"

"ONYX!" a feminine voice boomed through the ship, being followed up by equally loud stomping.

Shaking a little, Naruto couldn't help but have a feeling of dread wash over him. Glancing at Onyx he seemed to be in an even worse state if the bullets he was sweating was anything to go off of.

Following the older boys gaze his line of sight made its way to what he assumed to be a corridor. The raging footsteps only seemed to be getting louder and louder with each passing heartbeat.

Waiting in anticipation a female who looked to be around Onyx's age, with curly brown hair that reached to her upper back, adorned with an extra pair of ears resembling a koala turned the corner. Green eyes that held a raging womanly fire.

She looked around with a snare before making eye contact with him, causing him to squirm a little. Deepening himself in his hoodie, he didn't want any involvement in what was about to happen.

"There you are!" he heard her voice yell.

It was a nice change of pace compared to the almost demonic like voice he had previously heard.

Poking his head out slowly he was somewhat surprised to see her sitting next to Onyx, acting like nothing had ever happened. Everyone else who wasn't looking at them like they had grown a second head had left in fear of getting in the path of her womanly rage.

Even the nauseated guy seemed to get the hint, since he wasn't next to him anymore.

"What have I told you about running off without me?" she asked the frightened ravenette.

"You told me to find us a seat-"

"That's besides the point," she lectured, "As your girlfriend I am obliged to keep you in my line of sight twenty-four-seven," giving the room a quick glance she crossed her arms under her bust in a way to entrap Onyx, "Especially since there's even more competition now~"

Sweat dropping at his girlfriend's behavior he proceeded to flick her nose before letting out a sigh, "You know there's no competition right?"

"There is to me!" she retorted with a huff.

Watching the couples exchange, Naruto couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Grabbing his bag to leave, unlucky or lucky Onyx's girlfriend finally caught whiff of his presence.

"Oh and who's this cutie!" she announced, instantly grabbing him by the cheeks before tracing her fingers over his whisker marks, "Aw~ you're a little foxy faunus aren't ya!" she cooed. Turning to her boyfriend she widened her eyes before somehow making them sparkle, "Can we keep him, pleaseeeeee."

Giving the suffering blond an apologetic look he shook his head, "Put him down Teal."

"But-"

"Teal, put him down."

Pouting, the now identified Teal dropped the blond without a care in the world.

Getting up, he gave Onyx a grateful look before backing away a little.

"Sorry about that," Onyx spoke releasing a nervous chuckle, "She gets excited about cute things."

"Ya bet!"

Looking over the blond she couldn't help but feel like something was off about him. Despite looking like he was about to climb the highest mountain in Solitas. There was something else. Placing her hand under her chin she moved around the blond while analyzing every part of him. Going even as far as physically touching the boy by moving his arms and head around.

Giving Onyx a horrified look, the only response the whiskered teen got was a mouthed, 'I'm sorry,' followed up with a look of pity.

Feeling Teal attempt to roll up his sleeves he jerked his arm away almost instantly, which caused her to jump.

"What's the big idea?" she asked with a somewhat rude tone.

Glancing between the faunus girl, and the black-haired boy it was time for him to go somewhere else, "I-i'm gonna go…" he stuttered while taking small away from the couple.

Frowning a little, he could understand the reason for the teens discomfort. Teal always was the person who got up and personal to almost everyone, which usually led to this exact same scenario.

"See ya around Naruto."

Getting a slow nod in return he watched as the winter prepped boy walked away to another part of the ship. From the looks of it he was headed towards the most dense part of the ship. Letting out a sigh he looked at Teal who sported a puzzled look.

"He seems kinda young, don't you think?"

Giving her a slow nod it was true. He couldn't have been less than fifteen.

"Just means he needs to earn his keep like the rest of us," he replied.

Rubbing her chin she nodded, "Yeah… I think you scared him off though."

Deadpanning she couldn't be serious, "I scared him off?"

"Yup~," she answered popping the 'p'.

/

Walking into a less populated part of the ship he approached the glass window that protected him from being hurled straight into the sky.

Being able to see his reflection he couldn't help but frown. So far his one and only goal of at least making a friend or two went down the drain the second he opened his mouth. Sure there was Onyx, but something told him that he approached him more out of pity than him actually seeming interesting.

Setting his bag down against window he let out a sigh, before proceeding to sit on the floor. Leaning himself on the window he shuffled around a little to get in a more comfortable position. Glancing at the roof of the room he sat there in patience.

Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled it before giving the room a glance. While everyone was a stranger, there were some familiar faces. The blond guy who was slouched over a garbage can hurling his stomach out. There was also the gradient haired girl, and her blond female companion.

At least he wasn't getting looks for his stupidity.

Closing his eyes he started to lightly hum something to himself. The song itself was one he always took to heart. Just thinking of it made him want to move some part of his body to show that he was into it.

"_Furthermore, there has been a rise in murders in the past month. The culprit has been unidentified, and seems to be targeting Faunus's. For our faunus viewers out there please be safe. Back to you Lisa." _

"_Thank you Cyril. In other news, this saturdays Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark. When members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" _

"_Hello and welcome to Beacon,' a calm yet authoritative voice boomed catching everyone's attention, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. " _

Propping one of his eyes open he was met with what he assumed to be one of the teachers in the school. A blond haired woman who held herself in such a manner that demanded respect.

"_Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses. It is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." _

She disappeared into nothing as almost every student started to gather close to the window. One of the first people who had started gathering at the window, a gradient haired girl, without a care in the world had kicked his bag away into the gathering crowd.

'_Shit…' _he thought as he began to debate with himself. Either stay in the crowd and deal with the discomfort, or crawl on the floor like an idiot while everyone else was distracted.

He of course went with the latter.

Loudly gulping he got on his knees before carefully planning his way through the crowd. He did it in such a way that he made sure not to make anyone aware of his presence. The last thing he wanted was people thinking he was a-

"Pervert!

That…

With a heavy heart, he dared to look up, and almost instantly regretted it. Blue met raging lilac as he let out an awkward smile.

"Would you believe me if I said it's not what it looks like?"

"Would my fist answer your question?" she threatened, "Cause if it was me I would be flattered, but my sister here?" she pointed at the shorter one who had just been made aware of his presence, "Not so much…"

Giving out a nervous smile he gulped.

/

Anddddd he was in a garbage can. Not the worst place he had been in his life, but what made it worse was the simple fact that someone had _vomited_ in it.

Letting out a sigh it could've been worse.

_**Fa-thud **_

Now he had… soda? On him.

'_Great…' _he thought, '_At least I have my bag.' _

Poking his head out of the garbage he startled a couple of passerbyers. Letting out a sheepish chuckle he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Getting out of the trash he buried his cheeks in his scarf as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

This wasn't embarassing at all.

'_Just leave Naruto. Nothing happened.' _

Or so he thought.

A group of boys that he could only be described as 'jocks' from some of the movies he watched during his time here. Of course with his luck they all saw his little dumpster dive adventure.

"There's no food in there coon boy!" one of them yelled.

Burying his face deeper into his scarf he shut his eyes and continued forward. Unlike other students, he didn't take in the breathtaking sight that was Beacon. He didn't even have anyone to look for to hang out with while they waited for the ceremony.

His line of thought however was cut from the sudden explosion that happened a mere few meters away from him.

Glancing at the source of the noise he found two girls who were mostly charred from taking the blast head on. The same girl he had been accused of peeping was fidgeting with her finger while the now uncharred white haired one was berreting the girl.

Of course he was about to go over and see if he could help out and possibly clear the confusion between him and the gradient girl.

'_If I can actually talk and not just stand there with my mouth open like an idiot,' _he thought while still looking at the scene.

It seemed that the girl who was cowering had enough as she yelled something he couldn't make out at the girl. Before it could escalate any further a third person intervened before seemingly backing the little red riding hood look alike.

He watched as the one who looked like a snowflake all but stomped away in a huff. Only to have the girl with the bow slowly walk away without giving the younger one a glance. Her head dropped only for him to let out a sigh.

'_If there's a time it's now or never,' _gulping loudly he slowly approached the girl. On the outside he had a calm yet nervous face as sweat poured down his back. Just what exactly was he going to say? Sorry for looking like I was peeping on you, but in all honesty I was trying to get my bag that you kicked… and well…

"Hello?" he heard catching him out of his thoughts.

Looking down slightly blue met silver for what seemed the first time, and almost instantly he faltere, "Uh... apolgorheusion…" he blurted.

"What?" she asked raising a brow, looking the boy over her eyes widened slightly before she jumped back while pointing an accusing finger at him, "You're the peeping tom!" she yelled for almost everyone around them to hear.

Blushing madly his cheeks lit up before he buried them into his scarf, "N-no!" he stuttered.

"No?" she asked making sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"I-i mean yes, b-but no,"

Giving the whiskered teen a confused stare she had one eye squinting while the other their brow raised to the max.

"I-i uh well," he faltered as he started fidgeting with his fingers, "not that you're not cute and all but ah…"

She had the decency to blush at his comment, which she tried to hide only to find it useless. Not being able to even remotely look at the peepers direction. Five minutes hadn't even passed till she had gotten off the ship and already she had met more people that she didn't want to be around than friends.

Taking a couple of steps backward she glanced at the blond only to find him in a similar state as her own. While his cheeks were buried in his scarf she could see the tint of red on his face.

"I-i should go" they both stuttered at one another.

Without a second thought, the two spun on their heels going their own separate directions.

She just wanted to get away.

Taking a seat on one of the many benches she put her head down in disappointment.

She really was having a rough first day…

/

He just wanted to get away.

Putting his body on auto-pilot he couldn't help but think back on what had just transpired.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _

He had royally screwed up. He didn't know what the consequences were going to be, but he was certain he had royally blown up and destroyed any chance of having a better first impression. Just how many people heard about him being a supposed open pervert. He was positive his godfather would be patting his head before dashing off to the nearest hot springs holding him in tow right about now.

'_Calm down Naruto… it's not that bad.' _

Taking a deep breath he couldn't help but have his mind wander to when he had first started school back in Konoha. After his parents' death, and the creation of the light and joy in his voided life he never got to spend time with, he was taken in by his godmother being his mother's best friend.

Uchiha Mikoto.

A sweet gentle soul who met an unfaithful end.

Unknowingly stopping in his tracks his nails dug into his skin as his eyes darkened.

That night didn't need to happen.

He didn't need to lose the second chance at being normal.

Yet he did.

_**Caw! **_

Glancing at the flock of crows that had surrounded him as they stood on the edge of the building. Looking around he found himself in a courtyard. No matter what it seemed Itachi always had a way to make him feel better. Even if he didn't have a play of hand, he couldn't help but connect to crows to his best friend.

Placing his bag on one of the seats in front of a fountain he loosened the sash before leaning his sheathed sword on the edge of the bench. He proceeded to unzip his hoodie before taking it off. Smelling it a little it quite frankly smelt like the inside of a garbage can.

'_Should I really be surprised?' _he wondered. He was there for quite a bit of time.

The only problem he had now was wearing something that also didn't smell like he had been wearing it for the better part of a month without washing.

Cause he definitely didn't do that.

Rubbing his hand through his hair he abruptly stopped when he noticed it being sticky. Observing his hand he touched his thumb and pointer finger together. It was definitely sticky, and it was definitely soda.

Letting out an annoyed sigh he shut his eyes before taking a comfortable position on the bench. Feeling the end support his neck he let the cool summer breeze danced through his hair. All but while humming a tune whenever he needed strength.

He could've sworn he heard the wind hum along with him in the form of two voices. In the form of two long dead souls that brought nothing but warmth. That was before he found himself in a peaceful slumber.

/

Holding his cane while walking through the halls of Beacon, the Headmaster if the prestigious school walked with a purpose. His tousled silver hair framed his face as his brown eyes scanned the halls through his spectacles.

He had just finished giving the new potential students the bluntness of what they were walking into. Of course during his short little speech he had set his eyes out to find one particular person that he could not find. One he hadn't seen for the better part of three years, and had very well expected to see the same cold electric icy blue that would send a shiver down anyone elses spine.

The only contact the two had with one another was through text. Even that was brief considering it was just to update the younger one of the two of the situations at hand. Trivial things such as the monthly check the shinobi had survived off of, or interesting developments in laws and legislations.

It had seemed the blondes cold professional appearance had diminished, into one that he hoped to be more… humane. If the blond succeeded in his mission than it paved the way for two lost worlds to reconcile with one another. That however was a long way to go. It would take many years of blood, sweat, and tears to even think of making it a reality.

The blond shinobi's presence at Beacon was merely just the foundations for the long road ahead.

However, this was neither the time or the place to be thinking about this.

Trekking through the halls that in a couple of days would hold many youths hoping to achieve their lifelong goal of becoming a hunter. A dangerous yet needed job to protect their world from grimm.

From the time he spent in both worlds he couldn't decide which was in a worse state. A world that was in constant war with one another, and only being able to enjoy small bits and pieces of peace. Or Remnant where extreme racism, terrorist organization, and the constant threat of grimm always loomed over them.

That wasn't even mentioning the problems that decided to be played behind the curtains.

Letting out a sigh they had their work cut out for them.

Exiting one of the buildings he found himself in one of the many courtyards that were held in Beacon. Neatly cut hedges lined along the stone pathway that split in two once it met the fountain in the middle. While in the corners small canopy trees found themselves basking in the rays of sun.

All in all, it was a perfect place for a picnic.

Of course the beauty of it didn't stray his ears from the light snoring that came from the other side of the fountain. Making his way around he was met with the pleasant sight of one Namikaze Naruto. His overly large jacket laid on his lap as a makeshift blanket while his sword laid on top of his bag that was seated next to him. Using his red scarf as a makeshift pillow.

If it was anywhere else a normal person would've presumed for the young man to be homeless. While that was somewhat the case it wasn't entirely true.

Taking a seat next to the sleeping blond he had to say it was quite amusing seeing the snot bubble that inflated and deflated with the rhythm of his breathing. He would've never assumed such an innocent looking child would commit such atrocities for the sake of his village and to some extent his world.

He had received everything concerning the boy from the Hokage of his village. An olive branch, of sorts. In return he had given the Third one of his own, which had planted the seeds of trust between the two leaders.

One built of off the harsh reality of both worlds.

The stirring of the younger boy caught his attention. He seemed to be completely out of it as the boy all but put his arm around his shoulder while he was stretching. Licking his chapped lips he let out a yawn before noticing his arm laid on something… comfy?

Glancing to his side his relaxed expression had turned into one of surprise and horror as his eyes widened proportionally with his jaw dropping.

"Uhhhh…" was all he managed to get out.

Looking over the young man he couldn't help but smile, "A pleasure to meet you again after such a long time ."

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, the whiskered teen couldn't help but divert eye contact, "Y-you could've always visited… for tea and… stuff."

"Sounds delightful. I'll make sure to take you up on that offer sometime in the near future."

Giving the man a nod he awaited for what was to come next. However, he was surprised when only silence followed.

"Soooo," he trailed, "I miss anything important?"

Taking a sip from his coffee, the headmaster shrugged, "The entrance ceremony."

"Oh…" that wasn't good.

"Rather unprofessional, don't you think?" he asked, giving him a side glance.

Watching him cower into his scar this wasn't the same boy he had made acquaintance with before.

"S-sorry."

"It's quite alright."

"I'll try to work o-"

"Don't," he interrupted.

"Wha?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I said don't." he repeated. Seeing the blond open his mouth he continued, "Before you say anything else let me tell you this." Pausing as he looked into the boys nervous blue eyes, he let the suspense build up before cracking a smile, "You're not the same person as before."

"Isn't that a-"

"It's actually marvelous," Ozpin interrupted, "While you're skills are no doubt unquestionable, your character on the other hand left no room for improvement. You've taken the first steps into regaining what you've once lost, and it may not seem like it now but you're improving as a person."

"What does that have to do with-"

"The mission?" he cut him off once more, taking a sip from his coffee he tapped his cane before looking into the sky, "I'd much rather work with a human than a killing machine that obeys anything I tell it to do," looking into the boys eyes he found them slightly widened, "You could've practically been considered a grimm the first time I met you."

Standing up he began his exit but not before leaving the shinobi without the reality of the situation, "You're the first of your kind to come here…. Show us there's more than unneeded suffering on the other side. Show us the compassion you have for life."

Watching the silver haired man walk away he couldn't help but look at him with awe. His small motivational speech had reminded him of the old man's whenever he preached about the Will of Fire.

A will that had long extinguished in him.

Maybe this place could be where that fiery will finally sparked itself back to life.

* * *

**Alright so this is the story that I paused my other one for, and will be focusing on. Hopefully it's a breath of fresh air with the idea, and that you guys enjoyed. I really want to give a huge thanks for Drag0n5on for helping me come up with some extra lore in the story, and really make things fall in place. He's been a huge help, and he has some amazing stories of his own. I'm not really sure what to say, so i'll just end it here and answer questions in the next chap. Leave a review cause they help a lot even if it's bad. Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**


	2. Reappearing Nights

Blood stained the walls of the once boisterous compound. It's once prideful symbol of a fan was reduced to a blood stain. The sound of footsteps echoed through the open shōji. Looking inside it was practically impossible to see more than an arm lengths reach as the shadows covered it all. A loud creak echoed through the barren household when a pair of feet exposed themselves to the light that illuminated from the moon, followed up by the edge of a sword that had the liquids of the family of the household running down it, almost as if it was an artery itself.

Taking another step, the moon's rays enveloped him. His cold blue eyes that held no hint of emotion in them, as his once sunny blond hair had patches of red in it. Sheathing his blade, his hand found its way towards the ends of the sliding door.

Glancing behind him one last time he looked upon the bodies of some of the few of his many victims. Children and adults alike laid dead no matter where one looked. The inside was no different. Children laid in their mother's arms in an attempt to seek comfort, while the supposed 'man' of the house laid dead with his own weapon going through his abdomen. His family sharing a similar gruesome fate closely behind him.

His blank face stayed perfectly still as he closed his eyes along with the shōji.

/

Jolting up, from whatever corner he found himself in the night before, he had sweat drenching him as if he had thrown himself into a pool. A pool of despair, pain, distress. His breathing was ragged, he felt like he was choking, and worse of all was the tight pain he felt in his chest.

As if all of his dead family had decided to finally have their vengeance against him. Constantly reminding him of the decision he had made, but when someone is given an ultimatum of starting a war or killing your adoptive family it showed how weak he truly was.

No amount of power or skill in the world gave him the option to prevent both at the same time.

"Three, three, three," he repeated to himself.

Taking in a couple of deep breaths he felt his heart beat slow down. The tight pain in his chest slowly faded away, but he knew it would be back.

It always came back.

Some weren't of that night, but of other traumatic ones. Ones he wished he could erase from his memory, but knew he would never do so. They were the ends and beginnings of chapters in his life. The bits and pieces that had slowly opened his eyes to the harsh reality of the world.

So just why exactly did he choose to be here?

Sometimes he even told himself that it wasn't by choice, but because he was told to.

An escape from the life of a shinobi? A hope that he could start anew? Or the fear of having to face everything he had failed?

He didn't deserve that. He had his second chance long ago after he was adopted into the Uchiha household. How exactly did he repay them?

Genocide.

In all honesty Itachi should've taken his place. He could've played criminal, where his best friend could've had the second chance in life he deserved.

He was a weak coward, and Itachi wasn't afraid to sacrifice everything for the betterment of those few he cared about. His brother was more than enough proof of it.

That brought up another tragic mistake in his own life. Unlike Itachi he never had to guts to face his own blood. He never got to tuck him into bed or even call out his name.

He never got to say the three words every child needed to hear.

I love you.

He truly was a coward.

Letting out a sigh he truly was something else.

After his talk with Ozpin he had found his way towards the ballroom where he saw quite possible the largest gathering of a bunch of teens. To say he was nervous was a major understatement. He had wanted to go back to the garbage can than stay in the room a second longer.

Yet he had somehow forced himself to stay. Burying his presence in a corner where most couldn't see him. That didn't mean some hadn't noticed him. It seemed he had already become infamous within the Beacon hopefuls.

Coonboy was the most popular among them, and sadly to his dismay rumors about him being a pervert were already being spread around.

Massaging the sides of his face he was somewhat happy he had graduated within a couple months alongside his best friend. If the academy was anything like this his life would've… probably been easier.

Shaking his head he got up before looking around the room. Everyone was passed out, which wasn't surprising. It was probably early in the morning, and not a lot of people liked staying awake at this hour. Besides that they all must be anxious for the entrance exam.

From what he understood from the brief whispers in the halls it was similar to that of the second part of Konoha's Chunin exams. Get an artifact and go to this location, but the only difference is children weren't killing each other for it. Instead they had to work as a team to fight off the hordes of grimm.

First come first serve was all it was.

Sniffing the air a little he pinched his nose and shut his eyes.

The smell got even worse somehow.

'_At least I have something to do now.' _

Grabbing his jacket he put it on before zipping it up. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he picked up his sword from the sheath before silently walking through the ballroom. Planning every step he took, he made sure to take the most careful and silent route to not wake anyone.

Making it to the front door he slowly opened it before stepping outside. With the same care as before he closed it without making a sound before turning on his heel. Looking up at the fragmented moon he wondered just how come he couldn't see his own? On his journey to these lands there was a day where he was able to see both. It felt as if he had truly left his own and had traveled into space to find a majestic view like the one he had seen that night.

Shaking his head that was something he knew he would never figure out. Perhaps maybe down the line once actual interaction between his world and here had started, maybe than they could work on some of the biggest world mysteries such as this.

Walking around in search of a laundry machine he noted there wasn't anyone else out. No surprises there.

'_If I was a laundry machine where would I be?' _he wondered to himself. With a light bulb lighting over his head he snapped his fingers before looking at some buildings that weren't connected to the main school, but as if it was a sector itself, '_The dorms.' _

Entering the dorms he noted the rather large area. It was like a common room with everything someone would find at home and more. A play area that had a variety of arcade games and table games to verse one another. A kitchen that he had a feeling no one else was going to use except for him, and something that could be described as a very large living room.

To the side there was an elevator, and in the corner a stairwell. Ignoring those two he entered one of the hallways that led to somewhere. By all means he was going in blind.

Hearing nothing but his footsteps for the next minute his eyes lit up in joy when he had found what he was looking for.

'_This might be the only time something convenient has happened to me.' _

Letting out a sigh of relief he opened his bag where he started tossing his clothes in a basket he had found in the room. Cracking his neck he didn't have that much. At least two loads of laundry. Putting the first load in the washer, maybe he could give social interaction another go.

Letting out a groan at the prospect of it maybe he could just act mute or something. Hearing a poof he looked over his shoulder and had his eyes widen in surprise at the image of an angel him.

"Don't be down! You'll make plenty of friends!" it yelled it with a squeaky voice.

Than hs attention was averted to the other poof on his shoulder with a devil him.

"Oh hush, why don't we use those skills of yours to see the more..." pausing he gave Naruto a perverted grin, "_erotic_ side of life."

His eyes widened even further as his mouth unhinged from his jaw.

"Don't be such a pervert!" Angel him yelled, "What does that have to do with making friends!"

Devil him gave Angel him a blank look with his arms crossed over his chest, "Boobs first, friends later," he answered with relative ease.

'_What?!'_ the real Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh come on! We know about the smut you read from your grandfather! It's gold!" the devil him responded as if he could read his mind.

Snapping his head towards angel him he saw the angel version of him look away from him, but the blush was all to clear for him.

"See!" Devil him called out, "Even he knows what I'm talking about!"

"Just because I like it doesn't mean i'll follow the path of a pervert!" Angel him snapped, "Friends first and then we'll think about trying to get one!"

"Oppai, dattebayo!"

"Pervert!"

Watching the two bicker he rubbed his temples. No way this was real.

Propping one of his eyes open he was genuinely happy to see the two mini hims out of sight, yet sadly they were not out of his mind.

'_W-was that real?' _

Looking around the room he was somewhat glad that no one was around. If there were he was sure his already terrible reputation would would only plummet if people think he was crazy.

Letting out a sigh he was going to finish his laundry before heading back to … he'll just let life take its course and whatever happens happens.

/

Looking down the cliff they were grouped up at he looked ahead at the forest they would be tested in. It was quite high up, and he was sure that if anyone else wasn't trained for this they would've died before even landing, or well… die while landing.

'_Just think of it like the Hokage mountain. Easy right?' _he asked himself only to look back down. For some reason it seemed bigger than it was last time, '_Right?'_ he thought with a gulp.

Glancing behind him he saw a few people were looking at him, but turned back to their own group once they saw his blue orbs. In all honesty he wasn't surprised by the weird glances he was getting. As if they were trying to figure out what made him so special that he was allowed to enter the exam two years early.

He had gotten used to these looks when people saw that a child so young was already part of the shinobi force.

The other person; however did not seem to be in the same boat.

A girl around his age with gradient hair, and-

'_Oh…' _

The same girl he had been accused on peeping on.

He looked at her with his mouth hanging from his jaw, and his right eye half closed. She was next to a busty blonde who seemed to be comforting her.

Just his luck. The one person he could've probably easily made friends with, he had already made a mockery of himself. Not only that but she thought he was a pervert!

'_Why… kami why… wait a second? Is she loo- YEP! Look away Naruto!' _

Frantically averting his gaze to anything that wasn't in a person's direction his eyes sadly fell on a pair of emerald green orbs not an inch or more away from him.

'_Is that-' _

"Foxy!" a cheerful familiar voice chirped.

Before he could even process what was happening he was swiped from his feet into someone's arms. Luckily… or unluckily… he had found his face being shoved in head first between two soft mounds.

"Where have you been~" she asked twirling herself with him following suit, "Me and Onyx have been looking all over for you," slamming his feet into the ground he had to take a couple of steps to not lose his balance. Looking up he found the pouting face of Teal with her hands on her hips, "You're not trying to run away from your friends right?"

His once blushing face had turned into that of shock.

Friends? He had friends?

"Uhhh," he blurted awkwardly.

Looking around they had gathered some unwanted attention, but wherever Teal cared or not she sure did a good job not showing it.

"Well?" she asked.

"Teal stop torturing the poor boy," a voice spoke catching their attention. Turning around they were met with Onyx's smiling face, "Sorry about that Naruto. She gets-"

"Excited?"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head he nodded. Looking over the blond he still couldn't figure out what was so special about him. A rather short timid boy who seemed to burying himself the moment someone spoke to him. Was he really here to be a hunter?

Glancing over the blond he spotted the handle of his weapon. It was unique to say the least, and didn't seem to have any modifications done to it. What really got his attention was the ruby eye that stared back at him. It was entrapping to say the least, but he couldn't shake the feeling of the two phantom presences that loomed over him that felt to be fighting over dominance with one another.

"Onyx?"

Blinking a couple of times he shook his head before looking at his faunus girlfriend.

"You ok?" she asked with clearly some worry in her voice.

Smiling he pounded his hand over his heart, "Never better!"

Smirking at her boyfriends gesture a sly smile made her way onto her glossy lips, "Aw~ Is little Onyx scared?" she cooed grabbing the boy before showing his face between her breasts.

Naruto had the decency to look away and let the two, or Onyx, to enjoy his moment.

"It's ok~ I'll protect you and my little fox over there from everything in this forest!" she yelled. Turning around she threw her fist towards the forest, "You hear that! Nothing's gonna stop this girl from saving these two! NOTHING!"

The two boys sweatdropped as did the few bystanders who decided to watch the faunus girl ramble.

Onyx managed to get out of his girlfriend's death grip she had over him, "We're in public Teal," he told her with a hint of red on his cheeks.

"So?"

Face palming she couldn't be serious, "Well first it's making Naruto here uncomfortable," pointing at the blond he had half of his face hidden away in his scarf, but that didn't stop him from giving them a small wave, "Second of all, I think I might need to be on the lookout for _competition_."

Looking around the crowd their definitely were a few boys undressing his girlfriend in their perverted minds.

'_Good thing Naruto's not like that,' _he thought with a smile before looking at the whiskered blond.

Raising a brow at what he saw his face was as red as a tomato with steam quite literally came out of his ears.

'_Do it~' _the devil him voice whispered into his ears.

Burying his head even further into his clothing only his hair remained to be seen on the outside world.

'_Follow the way of the oppai~' _he heard him whisper again.

Shutting his eyes he trembled at the mental struggle he was going through. Of course closing his eyes didn't seem to help as an outline of the faunus girl slowly came to mind. Snapping his eyes wide open he exposed his head to the world before his eyes fell on a rather tall and muscular teen with burnt orange hair.

Almost instantly the naked outline of Teal was replaced with one of the jocks before him. His stomach contracted, only to be shortly followed with his face draining itself of it's previous color, it had quickly been replaced with green. Feeling his breakfast in his mouth his cheeks puffed out in an attempt to hold the vomit that was to come. Frantically looking around he spotted the edge of the cliff before running and kneeing himself at the edge of it.

All in one go he let it all out.

"_**Blargh!" **_

/

"For years you have trained to become warriors," a calm yet stern voice spoke in front of the hopeful students who wished to roam his schools halls, "Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Looking around he spotted the most deadliest of the hopefuls.

A boy who had thrown everything away, and had shed more blood than a person would see in many lifetimes. Who with a flip of a switch would turn into a fierce emotionless killing machine who was… hiding his presence from everyone and, shaking?

'_Interesting development indeed,' _he thought while taking a sip of his coffee.

He very much preferred someone without any skills and had sympathy to life. Compared to talking to a brick wall that listened to his every command.

It would seem the hopes of the Third Hokage had come true in fixing the boy even if it was a little.

"Now," his assistant for the exams started, "I'm sure many of you had heard rumors about the assignment of teams,"

At this almost everyone's head perked up.

"Well allow us to put an end to your confusion," she continued letting the suspense in the students gut only rise higher, "Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Watching as the hopefuls looked around on another they all seemed extremely nervous.

Now to make their anxiety even worse.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interests to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," the anxiety only grew among them, but what Ozpin said next put the nail in the coffin, "That being said, the first person you come into eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

'_What?' _almost everyone thought.

With his eye twitching, Naruto looked down the line which only seemed to make the twitching worse at the sudden realization. Everyone here hated him, or thought of him as a perv. Same thing really.

'_Please be Teal or Onyx, please be Teal or Onyx," _he repeated to himself. He paused for a moment, _'Actually just let it be Onyx'_

Watching each student go through their own experience with the realization he continued, "After you've partnered up make your way toward the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.

Letting out a nervous chuckle he didn't care about what Ozpin had just said.

'_F-first person… eye contact… partner… for… four years…' _slumping over a raincloud had formed above him as he mumbled something to himself.

"You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately," pausing for a second he let the info sink into their skulls, "Are their any questions?"

"Yeah, uh sir-"

"Good!" he interrupted, "Now, take your positions."

With his head still down he straightened himself up a little. Looking off into the distance he gulped a little. He was definitely rusty.

'_Just like the Ho-' _

Feeling the rushing force of the winds that blew him his eyes widened proportionally. Looking backwards a few seemed to have been launched as well, but he was clearly the first.

'_Kami why!' _

Taking in a couple of deep breaths he calmed himself. Opening his eyes they held a certain edge to them that couldn't have been found before. Straightening himself out he let the force of the launchpad do its work. No other unnecessary force was needed, not that he could add any.

Unlike the other examines he started to dive head first into the ground before flipping himself. Letting the winds carry his arm he extended one leg while bending the other one. Approaching the forested floor he had prepared himself for what was to come next.

If he was to miss he would certainly die.

Spotting a branch time seemed to slow down as the small amounts of chakra he had were channeled to his foot. Planting it on the side of the branch he let the same momentum carry him around it before letting his foot go.

Being launched into the tree line he landed on a branch safely before letting out a sigh.

"Whew!" he exclaimed.

Looking to where north was supposed to be he was met with nothing but trees. He couldn't help but feel some nostalgia from his own home. Looking into the sky, some of the students still maintained flight.

Watching one of them come into contact with a small dot he saw what appeared to be many more black dots slowly fall to the ground. This of course was accompanied by a scream.

'_Did that person just cut a bird?' _

Shaking his head he definitely had a lot of catching up to do.

Hopping onto the ground he began his journey north where he was sure everyone else was to be heading. That was if they knew where north was.

/

Onyx soared through the sky along his fellow examines. Feeling the speed he had gained wearing him his descent had started. Unsheathing the broadsword he had on his back, the pommel popped our revealing the high grade wire that was inside.

Throwing the detached pommel at one of the trees, it wrapped around it before he planted his feet along the tree. The soles of his boots were slightly destroyed from the friction, but that was completely fine. With a confident smirk he used the wire to slowly descend to the ground.

With his boots being planted into the ground he gave the wire a quick tug before it came running back until the pommel was back on the handle. Putting his weapon back in his strap he started going north.

"I should probably find Teal first," he thought out loud. Really in his mind despite being the closest to her out of everyone he knew he could rely on her. Naruto didn't seem so bad but… he was kinda… wimpish.

He was nice, but he wouldn't trust him with his life.

"Unless he has some sorta insane power that he has hidden away than," shaking his head that was stupid. He probably had some blood relation to one of the teachers and they recommended him because of his supposed amazing 'skill' or something.

"Damn nepotism," he thought aloud with a sigh.

The kid probably didn't even want to be here, he was probably gonna weasel out.

/

Somewhere in the Emerald Forest a whiskered teen looked up into the sky before narrowing his eyes.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Elemental Nations a raven haired fifteen year old looked up at the full moon narrowing his eyes as well.

'_Why do I feel like someone just insulted my partner?' _the two thoughts overlapping.

/

Walking through the forest Onyx couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had entered him all of a sudden. Almost like he had just insulted some of the most deadliest people on earth. He couldn't have done that… right?

Shaking his head he was being paranoid. This whole thing was giving him the jitters, and if he didn't find someone soon he was going to go insane.

_**Snap **_

Instantly placing his hand on his swords handle he widened his feet apart from one another.

"Who's out there! Show yourself!" he yelled out.

Seeing the bushes rustle his eyes narrowed even further before a teen around his size came out. A mace was in his left hand, and his tense body made it clear to him he was ready to fight.

"So," the burnt orange haired teen started, "Guess we're partners?" he asked cockily.

Raising his brow he let go of his swords handle, "I guess?"

Seeing the armoured clad teen cocky smile widen even further he had a gut feeling he didn't exactly like his first and only choice of a partner.

"We can part ways you know. Act like nothing ever happened."

Narrowing his eyes he didn't like where this was going, "No," he stated firmly, "We're partners whatever you like it or not. Rules are rules."

Rolling his eyes the mace wielder turned on his heel before proceeding forward, "Whatever you buzzkill. Let's just go already so I don't have to look at your ugly face any longer."

Glaring at the back of the boy he followed behind him. Was he so rude that he couldn't even give him his name?

He didn't like the partner he was paired up with as much as he did.

"I just hope Teal is having better luck," he mumbled with a sigh.

"That faunus chick?" his partner asked.

Nodding warily he watched as his partner let out a high whistle before patting his back, "Don't take any offense to this, but if she was a human than i'd snagged her in a heartbeat."

His glare intensified as black met blue, "That _faunus_ is my girlfriend, so what if she's a faunus?"

Feeling the boys hand let go of him the cocky smile was replaced with a blank one, "Sorry but I'm not into beastiality," he remarked before taking the lead in front of him, "Explains a lot though on how low your standards are."

Stopping in his tracks he stared at his partner with a glare that could kill. His fists balled up as his eye started twitching.

/

Walking through the forest our favorite whiskered teen hummed a tune to himself. He had his hands in his pockets as he had yet to make eye contact with someone. Looking around there still didn't seem to be anyone in sight.

'_Looks like I might reach the artifacts before I even see a single living thing.' _

Letting out a sigh he kicked the ground before the smell of fire invaded his nostrils. His head perked up as he started running towards the source. Seeing the clearing it was in, his mouth dropped a little at the sight before him.

How the hell did someone manage to start a fire? In fact, who the hell thought it was a good idea to use _fire_ in a forested area!?

'_Well… ' _there was that time he was with Itachi and watched him practice his fire release, but still! They didn't start a forest fire!

Letting out a sigh his head perked at a certain noise.

"Is that?"

_**Ahhhhhhhhh! **_

A scream echoed through the forest.

"Yeah… it is."

Running towards the source he hopped onto one of the tree branches before hurrying through the forest. If someone was in trouble than they needed his help! Seeing an opening he jumped into the clearing only to see two familiar girls trying to, what he assumed, tame a nevermore. The Nevermore seemed to be angling itself to get ready to take off so he had to act quickly before.

"Ah the peeping tom!"

Wait. Was that?

Naruto concentrated on the two girls and sure enough the gradient haired girl from earlier was on the grimms back. What the heck was she doing!? Then the devil chibi appeared.

_'Look_,' it cackled.

Look? Look at- Naruto's eyes widened. It occurred to him that both girls were wearing skirts.

Oh no.

It seems he wasn't the only one to realize the situation. The white haired girl glared at him bringing him back.

"PERVERT!" she yelled before the nevermore all but took off with the two.

"Why!" he yelled out loud, "I'm trying not to, but… but… why kami! I don't want to go back to being that!" he yelled out to the sky with tears running down his eyes. It was going to be even harder to make friends now! "I don't want to be my godfather!"

How could this get any worse.

"Foxy!" a voice chirped catching him out of his despair.

"Oh no…"

He felt his feet leave the ground, Being dragged across the air into the mounds he was in before he felt himself being twirled around as his torturer sang some jolly tune.

"I found you!" Teal chirped before placing the boy on the ground. He had an embarrassed look on his face. His cheeks were buried in his scarf, but that didn't hide the red on his face.

He turned on his heel before continuing north in disappointment with a confused Teal following behind.

Did Onyx do something to him?

* * *

**Alright so i'm gonna explain real quick why this chapter came out so fast. I'm plan for this story is to always stay a couple chapters ahead incase one of you guys points something out that I need to fix. From plotholes to me contradicting myself or what a character had said previously. Now from the looks of things it seems like hurricane Dorian is going to probably hit me directly, and if my power goes out then I can't work on the chapter I was planning on. For those of you who are going to be impacted by the hurricane I wish you the best. :) Thank you guys for all the support on the last chapter, and feel free to message me about any questions you have for the story! Once again Drag0n5on is helping me out for this story, and his works were a huge inspiration for me writing this. He's an amazing guy, and an amazing writer. Go check him out! Reviews are always helpful, and hopefully I can stop being lazy and dish out those chaps. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Twinkle In A Abyss

"You know I think something other then orange would look good on you," Teal's voice rang out through the forest.

They had been walking for what seemed to be an hour. However, with Teal's nonstop talking it made it seem more like an eternity.

"Onyx used to always wear these tie dye shirts, and I remember I had to throw it all in the garbage ca-"

Stopping in his tracks he looked at Teal with a blank face, "You're not throwing away my clothes," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

She opened her mouth, but shut it when she saw him continue onward. With an evil glint in her eyes, she followed her partner. It was funny seeing someone so short. Maybe he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet?

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes?" he sighed.

"How tall are you?"

He stopped in his tracks.

Silence.

"Naruto?"

A rain cloud formed above him as he slouched over while muttering something inaudible to her. He continued walking with a drag in his step. Biting her finger was that something of a sore spot for him?

'Might as well make some light talk,'

Jogging next to the whiskered blond she put her hands behind her head before matching his pace.

"Soooo," she started while giving the blond a quick glance, "What brings you to Beacon?"

Giving her a deadpanned look she couldn't be serious?

"You know a lot of things to do here to become a hunter."

Silence.

"Any hobbies?"

Waiting for a response she received nothing but silence. Propping one of her eyes open, he was still in the same state.

"Favorite food? Desert? Fruit? Anything you like in general?"

Still no response.

With her eye twitching she was about to show him her fist if he ignored her one more time.

"Favorite soup?"

Silence.

As if something snapped inside her she grabbed the boy by the shoulders before violently shaking him, "IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I'M THROWING YOU INTO THE DEEPEST DROP I CAN FIND, AND THEN SAVE YOU ONLY TO DO IT AGAIN!"

Being shook in the girls grip his eyes widened in fright.

A woman's wrath… something he never wanted to be at the end of.

"UNDERSTAND!"

"RAMEN, CHEESECAKE, STRAWBERRIES, AND RAMEN BROTH."

Releasing her grip the anger inside her dispersed, and replaced by an innocent smile, "Good!" she chirped as she patted his head.

Letting out a nervous laugh his eye twitched out of fright or the girls quirks he wasn't sure. Maybe a mixture of both.

Resuming their journey he made sure to keep an eye on her, so he wasn't going to see the same end Jiraiya had been met with so many times.

"Say Naruto," she started again, only this time getting his full attention, "I don't want to make this sound corny or anything, but what are your dreams for the future?"

He almost stopped in his tracks, that was something he himself was trying to figure out.

What did he want?

More importantly what did he want here?

When he had heard what Itachi was to do with the clan he had immediately 'volunteered' to help. He couldn't have let the whole burden fall onto his friends shoulder, and once he was gone, what else does he have left in the village?

Painful memories of the once joyous times he had?

Perhaps a part of him knew that once he completed staining his blade with the blood of his adoptive family, the fox and the weasel would part ways, promising one another to help when the other would call.

Once Itachi had left, he had nothing.

Nothing but guilt and failures. He had been broken only to be fixed and then tore down again, but even during that time in the Uchiha household he still felt like something was missing.

He had practically journeyed throughout every part the Elemental Nations had to offer, he had crossed the point of breakage so many times, and yet he didn't have a single ounce of care for his safety. His scarred filled body was proof of that.

Yet, with all of the missions he had been on he still wasn't satisfied. Or he was never satisfied to begin with. Only brief moments that filled him with a rush that quickly passed as he tore their lives away. He wasn't a pacifist at heart like Itachi.

The feeling in his soul still haunted him. As if each time he was coming closer to an answer only more questions would come. Something was missing, or it could be the part that he needed, to regain what he had lost.

Had he come her in search of that missing piece?

A new reason?

What about the small boy he had left behind? The two boys he had failed?

Or was he just running from his problems?

Stopping in his tracks the noise of leaves crunching caught his attention. His breath hitched a little at the sight of a lone fox who looked as if it would drop on the ground any second. And it did, it layed next to a rose. While its murky amber eyes stared at it if it was it's last hope. Hoping it would give him something to further on. Or was it simply just admiring its beauty?

Despite having a distaste towards foxes he could sympathize with it somewhat. A wandering soul in search of a reason for its existence, and right now he felt like he was lost in a dark forest with only one objective in mind.

Oh wait… he was.

Shaking his head he had his current problem to worry about.

"Holy crackers!" he heard Teal yell, "That guy just went woosh! And that King Taijitu's head just went boom!" turning towards her partner she jumped on her feet, "Did you see that!" she exclaimed.

Letting out a chuckle he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "No…"

"Let's go say hi!" she exclaimed before jumping over the fallen log she was hiding behind.

"Wait!" he called but only for it to fall on deaf ears

"Hey! You two!" Teal called out while waving her arm around. Running towards the two teens one had black hair with a pink highlight in it, while the other was a ginger who held an electric spark in her eyes that remind her of herself.

"That was awesome! You went woosh and wash! And then BANG! His head exploded!"

The ginger haired girl followed Teal's excitement as she jumped down from her tree, "I know right! Ren was like Wah! And Ha! And than Wah-Ha!"

With a radiant smile on both of the girls faces they jumped around in excitement, which only seemed to fuel the others.

"It was amazing!" the two chirped at the same time while high fiving.

Smirking the ginger leaned herself against her black haired partner, "Ren here is the best of the best when it comes to ninja related stuff," she spoke with pride getting a small smile from the boy, "And making pancakes!" she added.

"Well Naruto here," she started only to find her blond companion wasn't next to her, but instead hiding behind the same log she was before, "Give me a sec."

Teal held an arm out and Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his body fly towards his partner against his will

What the hell!

A moment later Naruto was being held up by Teal who proceeded to plop him in front of the other two.

"He," she started once again.

"Is adorable!" Nora chirped picking the boy up. How the hell was she doing that!? She was shorter than him! A moment later he found himself being smothered in the girls chest similar to how Teal did him earlier.

"Exactly!" Teal agreed with pride lacing her voice, "And! He… uh… What exactly do you do?" she asked looking at the dizzy blonde who was being twirled around by the petite ginger. His eyes having become swirls from the constant spinning. Opening his mouth to request being put down, he was cut off by Teal who had seemed to have a lightbulb light up, "THE STRONGEST IN BEACON OF COURSE!"

What?

Hearing a gasp come from her new friend she had all but dropped the blond on the ground, "What! No way!"

Naruto on the other hand was taking deep and ragged breaths as the girl had almost suffocated him between her breasts.

'Do not give in!'

Looking at the other boy he extended his hand out in desperation, "H-help me," he barely managed to get out.

Receiving a saddened look from the boy he had mouthed him a 'I'm sorry'.

His head fell to the ground in defeat before Teal picked him up like he was some sort of plushie.

'Why me,'

/

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Onyx asked his partner. They had been walking for what felt like an hour, and he was pretty sure they were walking in a giant circle.

Looking around he had already spotted some similarities from where they were now, and half an hour ago. It was almost like a mirror image.

"Yes," Cardin growled out.

Rolling his eyes at his partner's attitude it was going to be a long four years.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the right way. Didn't we pass tha-"

"For the love of god can you shut up for a single second," Cardin barked, "I'm not an idiot like you, or a dimwit like that girlfriend of yours!"

Narrowing his eyes his anger boiled, "Excuse me? I'm sorry that I'm putting my faith in you."

"Yeah well shut up, or go your own way bastard," Cardin remarked shoving Onyx.

Not liking the way his partner was treating him he shoved him back harder.

"The hell's your problem!"

"My problem?" Onyx asked, "Oh I don't know maybe the fact that i'm trying to be nice here, and you're making an ass out of yourself!"

"Ooo, look at me I'm a goody two-shoes," Cardin mocked, "We can split ways right now. You can go find your girlfriend and play like rabbits all you want, and I can go find my friends. Sounds good to me."

"Rules are rules Cardin!"

Rubbing his face Cardin looked at Onyx before poking his finger in his partners, chest, "Stop being a scaredy cat and live a little. It's already bad enough that you fell, so low to date a faunus." Looking him straight in the eyes he could feel the heat from his glare, "You sissy."

He didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't ready for what happened next. Onyx had punched him straight in the jaw.

Cupping his cheek, he glared at the dark haired boy, "Really?"

Not receiving a response, he charged at him before tackling him through the bushes. With their hands interlocked they attempt to overpower the other. Rolling down the hill they stayed in their power struggle.

Seeing that overpowering Cardin was to no avail, he had released his dominant hand from their lock before punching the boy.

Tumbling a bit away from Onyx the two stood up. Their clothes and armor was scuffed; however, they didn't care.

Their surroundings had changed to a flat patch of grass with the hill on one side and a ravine on the other.

The two gripped the handles of their weapons. Standing their waiting for the other to make a move, but it was Onyx who had decided to make the first.

Charging at Cardin he popped his pommel off before throwing it straight at his opponent. Cardin had managed to swat it away, but wasn't prepared for when Onyx had tackled him to the ground.

Sitting on his partner he started to throw punch after punch. His fist was caught before being thrown sideways. The roles had switched with Cardin now on top of him delivering haymakers all around.

Feeling his partner stopping his assault he was grabbed by the collar.

"Don't try something stupid like that e-"

However, before he could finish Onyx had head butted him between the bridge of his nose.

Recoiling a little, Onyx took that chance to deliver a brutal right hook that had sent Cardin off of him. Struggling to get up he wobbled a little before regaining his balance. He took a couple of steps forward but wasn't expecting the kick to his shin.

Stumbling back his eyes widened when his foot didn't meet the ground. He fell backwards where he was met with the sky staring back at him.

This was it.

Killed by his own partner.

Closing his eyes, he had expected to feel the surging winds as he fell to his doom. Instead he felt a hand gripping his ankle. Looking up he was met with the bruised face of Cardin, which was similar to that of his own.

Feeling himself being pulled up the two boys laid on the ground next to one another. Both taking in as much air as they possibly could into their lungs.

"I… told you… not to… " Cardin spoke in between huffs.

"Shut Up…" Onyx retorted.

Looking at the burnt orange haired boy he seemed to hold an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You owe me one…"

Slowly nodding he couldn't deny that.

/

Back at the launching point Ozpin watched as the two boys laid there on his scroll.

"It would seem that those two were possibly the worst possible partners for one another," Glynda spoke up watching the two on her own scroll.

Looking at the headmaster she was somewhat surprised when he had shaken his head, "Quite the contrary."

Glynda's response was to raise her brow. Hadn't these two just tried to kill one another?

"Where Cardin is more likely to cause mischief and go against society's rules and standards, Onyx is the exact opposite. An honorable trait but the two could learn from one another. As hunters they'll need a creative mind, and realize there's more than one way to an objective."

Taking a sip from his mug he gave a quick glance to his assistant.

"Don't you think so?"

Looking back at her scroll her blank face remained, "That's if they could survive what's to come next."

Glancing to the device that had the two boys on it, they seemed to be completely unaware of the danger that was emerging.

"Indubitably."

/

Letting out a sigh Onyx slowly stood up from his spot. Extending a hand out he offered it to Cardin, only to be denied. Despite the disrespectful gesture he couldn't blame him. He would've done the same.

Rubbing his hand through his hair he let out a small sigh. Were they even going to reach the artifacts in time?

Opening his eyes they widened proportionally as he took a few steps back.

Cardin noticing this couldn't help but raise a brow, "The hells wrong with you?"

"Run!" Onyx yelled before grabbing his partners hand and entering a full on sprint.

Still confused on what he was so scared about he gave a quick peek where he had entered a state that was similar to Onyx's.

There was a freaking Griffon behind them!

/

"Ohhhh myyyy goddddddd, what's taking so long?!" the familiar voice of Teal yelled out.

Wincing a little, Naruto covered his ears.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Burying his cheeks in his scarf he knew they weren't going the right direction. They had headed East while Ren and Nora had headed in the right direction.

"Yes," he meekly let out.

In all honesty he just didn't want more people around. Teal was already enough and with, what he had dubbed 'Orange Teal', he just knew that he would spend more time looking inside his hoodie than outside.

Puffing her cheeks out she slumped over a little. This was taking too long!

Glancing at his frustrated teammate he had to admit as well this exam was going on for too long. There wasn't anything exciting and the only other thing they heard was a high pitched scream a bit ago.

Letting out a sigh at least the next few minutes would be ones filled with silence.

"I HAD ENOUGH!"

Or so he thought.

He watched as his teammate had already stomped away in some other direction. Letting out a sigh by some lucky chance she had actually picked the right way. Surely there couldn't be anyone else there right?

Following in her steps he passed through some rather large bushes only to be met with their objective. A small temple with pedestals clearly displaying the artifacts. The only problem there were two left.

"Yahoo!" he heard Teal chirp, "See that Naruto! I'm practically a map when it comes to these sort of things!"

He started to tone out Teal's ramblings as he looked at the temple bewildered. Were they actually this close? From the path they had taken it would've taken a good walk from-

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" he blurted.

"You're spacing again." she stated.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly maybe he was wrong, or maybe Teal had some unknown gift that he hadn't seen yet. Glancing at the girl she was cleaning her ear with her finger.

Or not.

The two walked up to the pedestal. Two pawn pieces laid on different ends as he picked up the golden one. Inspecting it, he couldn't help but find some humor in the irony in this.

A pawn.

Something which most people overlooked, and used it nothing but as a sacrificial tool. It held no real value, and wherever it survived the game or not is all up to the wielder of the pieces.

Something he knew all too well.

Shaking his head, he pocketed the artifact, giving Teal a look she seemed to be pondering upon something.

"Teal," he called out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take it."

"What?"

"I said I'm taking it," she repeated.

Raising a brow just what exactly was she thinking?

"We already have a piece we ca-"

"NO!"

Flinching a little, at the girls booming voice he had wanted to cower behind the first thing he saw. Or preferably hugging a pillow while trying his best to hide himself from the teen.

"Onyx needs this piece!" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause, he'd be here waiting for me, duh."

Slumping over he should've expected a response like that. Massaging the bridge of his nose he just wanted this day to be over, "So what, we wait for him?"

"Yep!"

Another sigh escaped his lips. He just hoped that no one else would run into this place. Glancing at his teammate she was playing around with the artifact. She was practically a child, but he knew her heart was in the right place.

His only problem would be if Onyx wasn't on their team. He couldn't even imagine what Teal would do.

Letting out a sigh his head perked up at the snap of a twig. Glancing towards the noises direction he awaited whatever caused it to come out. And it did. In the form of two teens. The ones he had dubbed the 'jocks'.

"I told you Sky!"

"Oh shut up you idiot. At least I can open my eyes!"

"At least I don't look like an elf!"

The boy growled at his partner's comment. He was about to throw another remark, but the sight of two other people in front of them stopped him.

"Great…" he muttered.

"What's wrong Sky?"

Turning to look at his teammate he had to resist the urge to clonk him, "I'm starting to think you can't actually see at all."

"My eyes are squinty! Not glued closed!"

"Very squinty."

Of to the sides Teal had walked up next to her teammate. The two stayed in silence as they watched the two bicker. They were like an old married couple.

Sharing a look their mouths hung as they returned to the two in front of them.

"Shut up! You know I'm sensitive about my eyes!"

"Dove, Dove, Dove," Sky started, "It's not that hard. Look," he stated only to get a deadpan from his teammate, "Oh yeah I forgot. Just," placing his fingers on Dove's eye lids he attempted to lift them open to no avail, "Damn…"

"Shut up!" Dove screamed.

Shaking his head, Sky looked on to the two teens ahead. His eyes widened slightly at the two before him.

"Holy crap Dove, look! Coonboy!"

His eye started to twitch as a vein started to throb on his forehead.

"Really?"

"Yeah can't you see?"

Feeling the light glare, he let out a slight laugh before wiping a tear in his eyes. Looking at the other two they couldn't have gotten any luckier. A dim witted Koala and a kid who would rather hide than fight.

Grinning this couldn't have gotten any better, "Alright you two," he started before clearing his throat, "Why don't you give me your artifacts and we won't have to beat you up." Pausing he closed his eyes before opening them, "I'd rather not beat up a girl and a child."

"Yeah well! We… uh… we'd rather not…." Teal tried to retort only for her to hit her forehead in an attempt to think of something, "Uhhh…" glancing at her teammates for help, Naruto let out a sigh.

"Hey Coonboy," Sky started getting Naruto's attention.

He had already buried his face into his scarf, and straighten himself out while taking a saluting pose.

"Yes sir!"

The two boys shared a look with one another. Hell was this kid doing? However, the mischievous grin on their faces hadn't left. The kid was clearly scared… they could use that to their advantage.

"You don't want to get yourself hurt right?"

Loosening his posture, he relaxed himself slightly. He was completely fine with getting hurt, and despite Teal's annoyances he didn't want to put her in harm's way.

"Uh…"

"The answer is 'no'." Dove cut off.

Leaving the protection of his scarf, he looked at the two in a new light. Were they trying to threaten them? His eyes narrowed slightly, but they weren't focused on the two in front of them.

'Is that…'

"Now hold on a damn second!" Teal interrupted with the stomp of her foot, a raging fire in her eyes. "I'm not even going to start how you copied my weapon design!" she yelled while directing her anger towards Sky. It was true, their weapons were very similar, a halberd with a gun function, except hers was at the bottom of the weapon, "I don't care who you guys think you are but if you try something to that cute little fox right there I'll make sure you meet the ends of my boot Doo and Blue."

"It's-" Dove started only to be interrupted by the girl again.

"I don't care what it is!" she yelled with the fire she held in her eyes only intensifying.

The two stepped back a little.

Women really were scary.

Glancing at her teammate she looked at the line of direction he was staring at. The trees seemed to rustle violently as if something big was going through them. Squinting her eyes, a little the form of two figures came into view. Raising a brow her eyes lit up at the sight of her boyfriend!

"Onyx!" she chirped as she ran towards him to envelope him in a big hug.

"Run!" he yelled scooping his girlfriend as he ran.

Confused on what caused her boyfriend's fear she felt slight anger towards whatever it was. Nothing! And she meant NOTHING! Gets in the way of interrupting her time with a boyfriend!

Staring into the tree line a Griffon emerged from it.

Not even a Griffon!

Shaking herself out of her boyfriend's grip, she grabbed her weapon before turning it around and firing an explosive round at it. It did nothing, and only seemed to agitate the flying grimm further as it looked at her direction.

Throwing her weapon in the hands of Sky she pointed a finger at him, "He did it!"

"What?"

As if it understood her the grimm dove itself at the boy before snatching him up with its claws. Screaming at the situation he was in, Sky thrashed around in hopes of being released. Glancing at the weapon in his hand he let out a battle cry before attempting to let the bird go of him.

Slamming the halberd with all it's might it did virtually nothing, and instead fell out of his grasp. His face turned into that of horror, watching as the area he was once in shrunk in size.

Letting out a sigh of relief she wiped the sweat off her forehead and watched as her weapon fell before planting itself next to her. The Griffon left, and that was completely fine with her! Back in the direction they had come from. Whistling she grabbed it before putting it back on its strap. Turning around she threw her arms out before running towards her boyfriend.

"Onyx!" she yelled, pouncing on the boy.

However, instead of the warm feeling of his arms wrapping around her like he always does, he stayed as still as a statue.

"Onyx?" she asked with a hint of worry.

Glancing at him he seemed to be concentrated on something else. Following his line of sight, she was met with the second boy who had come with Onyx. Was that his partner?

"Cardin…" Onyx called out only to not get a response.

Watching him take a step in the direction the Griffon had left in he was shaking?

"Cardin," he called out once again, only firmer this time.

Watching him slowly turn towards him his eyes dark blue eyes burned with rage.

"I'm going after him."

His shoulders sagged as he watched the back of his partner. Slowly but surely he had entered a full blown sprint into the tree line. Gently grabbing Teals hands, he unwrapped her arms around him before following his teammate. He wouldn't let him do this alone, he owed him that much.

"Onyx," Teal spoke out softly. Getting no reply, she raised it, "Onyx!"

Unlike the last time, Onyx gave her a quick glance with a reassuring smile, and just like Cardin he too quickly ran in the direction of his partner. With the intention of both helping him and breaking even.

Letting out a sigh he couldn't help but rub his temples. Their group of six had quickly been cut in half, and in all honesty he was fine with that. The less people the better. However, giving his teammate a glance she was in utter turmoil. He was not fine with the fact, despite her being annoying, scary, and…huggy, of his teammates hurting inside.

If he could help them than why not. After all, according to Teal they were…

"Comrades," and he couldn't be any happier with just letting that word roll off his tongue. Knowing that it held some meaning to it. Faces that were alive would appear in his mind when he thought of it.

Something that would bring up a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Not the ones that had haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

His eyes focused on her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Giving her a foxy smile her eyes widened slightly, "Let's go save your rock headed boyfriend."

Calming down a little the turmoil in her eyes vanished, and was replaced with determination. Rustling her partners hair, she returned the smile, "That's the first time I've seen you smile," she started which caused Naruto's eyes to widen a little, "And it's ADORABLE!" she squealed.

Wrapping her arm around his throat she held him as tight as possible before pointing in the direction Onyx had left in, "Onward!" she yelled but only received the sound of gagging. Glancing at the source, Naruto's face had turned blue.

"I'M SORRY!" She yelled cuddling the boy into her breasts.

/

Running through the forest the noises of his panting and his feet meeting the ground was the only noise to reach his mind. He ignored the branches that dug themselves into his skin, or the leaves that had brushed against him.

He only had one goal in mind and that was to save his friend.

"Sky!" he yelled out in hopes of doing something. Anything! Even if it was to let him know he was there.

Running forward his eyes never left the Griffon above.

To distracted looking up, he never had the chance to see the tangle of roots that exposed themselves to the surface.

"Damn it!" he yelled falling face first into the ground.

Placing his hands onto the ground he pushed himself up before planting his right foot in preparation to continue his run. Pushing his leg off the ground he didn't manage to get an inch closer as the flooded feeling of pain exploded within his ankle.

Hissing in pain, he refocused his gaze on the fleeing Griffon.

"Sky!" he yelled once more.

Balling his fists together he slammed them against the forest floor.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Cardin!" he heard come from behind.

Snapping his neck towards the source he felt some relief seeing Onyx. Despite his obvious dislike he preferred his stupid partner over a grimm.

"We need to go, now!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the direction of the Griffon.

He was glad that Onyx didn't say anything, but only responded with a nod.

"You ok?"

"Do I look ok?" he sneered.

Glancing at his teammates ankle it was obviously twisted. How had he missed that?

"Well are you just going to look at me, or are we going to go?"

Shaking his head, he adjusted his sword before squatting in front of Cardin. Feeling his partners, hands on his shoulders he refused to say anything as Cardin hissed in pain in order to climb his back.

"Ready?" he asked giving his partner a glance seeing he was giving him a piggyback ride. Feeling Cardin nod he focused on the direction of where the Griffon went before sprinting off.

His feet met the cold ground floor as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He was to focused on running forward that he didn't care about the excessive weight which was Cardin, or his rapid heartbeat which felt to be going beating in bursts of three.

He didn't know how much he ran for, but all he knew was that he was near the same hill they had their scuffle in. The ravine must've been where it resided in. Preparing himself for the hills descending slope he planted his feet in it firmly before sliding down it.

Stopping to look around his face turned into that of confusion, seeing that the Griffon was nowhere in sight. Setting Cardin onto the ground he ignored his cry of pain before walking towards the ravine he had almost lost his life in. Looking into the abyss below he couldn't resist the chill that ran down his spine.

"It's up there!" he heard Cardin yell.

Raising a brow, he looked directly up finding the bird flying in circles. Almost as if it was waiting for them.

"Cardin," he called out, still focused on the Griffon, "Don't do anything st-"

"Uhg!" he heard Cardin grunt as if he had thrown something.

And he had, his only weapon, which hit the grimm bird right in the forehead. Of course due to the surprise of the attack it had released It's death grip on his partners friend which caused both of their eyes to widen.

Watching Sky fall to the ground he was sure this would be the end of him.

"I got him!" he heard a familiar voice chirp.

Never had a few measly seconds seemed like an eternity as the two watched, to what they believed to be someone falling to their death. Their worries had disappeared as fast as Sky's descent to the ground as he was pulled towards the hands of a familiar koala faunus. Trailing behind her, a socially awkward whiskered teen who looked at her actions with curiosity.

With a smile plastered on his face he was sure of it.

Everything was fine now.

Sky had landed into Teal's hands bridal style, "Onyx!" Teal yelled with an overly sweet voice. All the while, throwing the blunette face first into the ground.

"T-T-teal," he stuttered out in fright. If there was one thing he didn't like was when Teal used that tone. Glancing at the fox like boy behind her, he was already sending him looks of pity.

They both knew he was royally screwed.

CAW!

The trio quickly glanced towards the source of the noise. Their eyes widened as the Griffon landed in front of Cardin, its wings spread apart in an attempt to threaten the downed boy, all but while taking a menacing step forward every second.

Cardin, in an attempt to escape tried to move backwards to prevent the inevitable. With the pain exploding within his ankle again he grabbed it with both of his hands before applying pressure on it. Shutting his eyes tight he awaited, for his untimely demise.

"Cardin!" he heard Onyx scream.

Running towards the back of the Griffon he was about to do something really stupid! Jumping on the back of the bird it shook its head and wings around in an attempt to get him off.

Placing both of his hands on the birds head he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth before waiting for the drawbacks of his semblance to kick in.

The ground trembled around him as the Griffon let out a squawk of pain. Despite the feeling of all of his motor functions shutting down he kept his grip tight until he was sure they had enough time to escape!

Losing the feeling of his whole body he slid off the bird, which was thrashing around the place. It must have been in a similar state as he was, and was panicking to regain its motor functions back. Smirking slightly, he fell to the ground floor, just inches away from the abyss he had almost fallen in before.

Using whatever strength he had, he moved his head. He was happy to see that Sky was already helping Cardin get up, and his girlfriend was running to help him. This was the perfect opening for them to escape.

Closing his eyes Teal knew what to do in case he did something stupid like that. He had used his semblances full potential and these were the drawbacks.

Quake, he could send vibrations into any surface his hands were planted on within a twenty-yard radius. Or like he had just done, focus in on a specific target. The drawback being the after effects it had on his body depending on how powerful the vibrations he created was.

"Onyx!" he heard Teal's worried filled voice yell across the clearing to him.

His eyes shot up and blood came out of his mouth from the feeling of pain from the unexpected heavy blow of the Griffon. It had smacked him in his ribs in its wild frenzy. He flew over the ravine with heavy lidded eyes as he descended into the abyss he had faced before.

"Teal!" Naruto yelled towards the girl, "Your semblance, can it repel as well?"

Getting a shaky nod from the girl tears were already flowing out of her eyes like a stream.

"You!" Naruto continued looking over at Cardin and Sky. "Fire everything you've got at that thing!"

"Who the hell put you-"

"JUST DO IT!" he snapped.

The duo jumped at the authoritative voice from the younger teen they had tried to bully the day before. A moment later the two began firing all they had at the Griffon who turned to look at them in rage.

'Good,' Naruto thought coldly. Now it would come back.

"Teal!" He called again. "Throw me!" he exclaimed getting her to widen her eyes.

"What?!"

"Throw me!" he told her again only this time with more authority in his voice. She didn't think he could muster that tone with his shy and timid nature.

Locking her hands together, Naruto quickly jumped on top of them before jumping into the ravine. Seconds later he felt Teals added force with her quirk causing him to descend even faster.

Just like before his eyes held an all to calm look for the situation he was in, yet there was something in them that would send a chill down even the mightiest of hunters.

His gaze focused on Onyx's falling form where he quickly grabbed him with both of his hands before planting his feet on the ravine walls. Channeling the small amounts of chakra he had to work with, the soles of his sandals burned as smoke came out from behind them due to the friction.

Stopping to a halt he gave the surface a gaze where his eyes hardened.

"N-naruto?" he heard Onyx mutter.

"I'm gonna borrow this," he stated without a hint of emotion, grabbing Onyx's broadsword. Not caring about whatever, the boy said 'yes' or 'no', "I promise I'll get you a new one."

"What?"

Ignoring his confusion, he unsheathed Onyx's blade, letting its sheath fall even further into the endless abyss. Straightening himself as he ignored the laws of physics, he held Onyx's sword in one hand while carrying Onyx with the other.

Taking in a deep breath he let out a long exhale before opening his eyes. His blue orbs held no fear as he watched the griffon descend into the abyss, where it would more than likely try to kill them. As if he himself was an unstoppable force, he started his sprint towards the surface.

Channeling the leftovers of his chakra, Onyx's blade erupted with a thin rainbow like aura as cracks started to form along it. Time seemed to slow as the Griffon let out a mighty 'caw'. It tucked its wings to its sides in order to gain more momentum.

Jumping at the creature, Onyx's sword met its open mouth where he quickly cut the bird in half like a hot knife melting through butter. The griffon exploded in a mix of black feathers and of what seemed to be droplets of rainbow. The blade of his friend's sword quickly crumbled away as if it was sand being blown away by wind.

Planting his feet along the ravine wall he continued running upwards, the dangerous look in his eyes disappeared along with the Griffon.

/

Watching the spectacle right in front of him, Ozpin could say he was truly impressed. It would seem despite doing nothing for the betterment of three years he had still retained his sharp mind and skills.

'So this is Konoha's Calamity… Interesting.'

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter. I did have to go back and revise it a little due to having contradicted myself in a later one that I had just written so yeah. I got a PM asking me if Naruto is Itachi's age, and who Kurama's container is. Hopefully this chapter made the first question clear, but I left a line or two to answer the second one. If you can't find it don't worry cause there's an upcoming one that's gonna make it very clear who it is. It's not a big spoiler or anything, but it might be a spoiler nonetheless. Drag0n5on did help me write and revise most of this, so he definitely had a big influence when I wrote this chapter to make it as best as I could. If you have any questions feel free to PM me, or leave a review cause those always help. I hope you've all enjoyed and had a wonderful day, and i'll see y'all later! Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**(Side note, I made an edit because someone pointed out a mistake I had made. Thanks you!)**


	4. Some Beginning

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Despite it being five in the morning, and having three and a half hours before the first day at Beacon started he couldn't help but stare at the ceiling he'd be waking up to for the next few years. Letting out a sigh he gave the room a quick glance around.

Spotting the two out of the four people that made up their team, they were cuddling together in the twin sized bed. How they managed that while staying in comfort he had no clue. However, he had to admit that he got really lucky with having Onyx and Teal on his team.

With the other first year students… well he had a feeling his reputation was already infamous with his supposed perverted ways.

Headiving into the open palm of his hand he still couldn't believe that happened. Especially with the Schnee heiress no less. He was sure he would get a nag out of her at some point in the near future.

Letting out another tired sigh he rubbed his nose before spotting his last teammate. Cardin, one of the four 'jocks' that he had run away from when they started teasing them. He hadn't interacted with him much except for during the ceremony of the freshmen and when they had arranged their room.

Thinking back at that he couldn't help but bury his head face first into the pillow.

There were to many people! And the looks he got from some of the people only made it worse!

He had burrowed himself into his jacket, leaving nothing but his hair to be seen. When they were called up he stayed in that same position while listening Ozpin speak, and grant them the honor of entering Beacon. Of course he was given the role of the Captain for their lovely team.

Team N.O.C.T.

Frowning a little he gave a side glance towards the 'O' of their team. He had smiled and shook his hand, but it all felt… forced. After the entrance exam Onyx's friendly disposition didn't feel the same.

Teal had done… well what Teal always does. Shove him face first into her mounds while all but choking him to death. He was sure some people in the world would've grown a tent being thrown into that situation.

He may have read his grandfather's books, but by no means was he going to go ogle every woman that crossed his path. It would be a field day for him right about now.

Finally, his last teammate was the most blunt about stating his disdain towards him. He had scoffed before clearly telling him that he had no like for him.

Than they were given their dorms.

By all means these dorms were not designed for four people and all of their accommodations to live in. With all four of them noticing that, him being the team player he thought his action would be seen as thoughtful. Show them he cared. Deciding to throw away his bed, and instead sleeping on the floor.

A racist faunus remark later, and Teal and Onyx deciding to share a bed, his plan had completely failed. Onyx still gave him these unrecognizable looks, as if he was wondering about something. All but while, forcing on a friendly bravo and Teal was just being Teal.

Leaning onto his side he gave the room a quick look around. Cardin's area consisted of the top left corner while the couple had the top right all to themselves. A small desk for studying could be found on the left the second someone entered, and he? Well he had anywhere on the floor to sleep on.

A simple blanket and pillow and he was ready to go.

Letting out a sigh he got up before grabbing his sword that laid beside him. Lazily throwing the strap over one shoulder he scrounged through his duffel bag looking for a set of clothes to wear. Stopping his search his face turned into horror at the realization.

He didn't have any uniforms.

Giving the open closet that was fitted into the room, hanged what he presumed to be Cardin's uniforms. Gulping he would have to apologize later, but something told him the boy wouldn't care for what he had to say.

Approaching the closet without a noise to be made he grabbed the hanger before tiptoeing towards the bathroom. Shutting the door as quietly as he could, he flipped the lights on before laying his sword as close as possible to the shower.

He started to undress himself, where he threw the clothing he had worn for the past three days into the empty hamper. While he did wash the rest of his clothes yesterday or the night before he didn't exactly want to strip naked in a public space to wash the clothes on his back.

Shivering at just the thought of doing that, he couldn't help but picture some unpleasant scenarios.

Ones that led to him dying of embarrassment.

Shaking his head, his eyes lit up in curiosity at the familiar pair of his cerulean blue that stared back at him. Grabbing the handle of his sword once more he leaned it against the sink before looking at the body he had come to grown used to.

He was lean but not overly muscular. However, he was sure that wouldn't be the first thing people noticed. The first thing one was to note would be a ridiculous amount of scars that littered his body. Two days ago he had not cared for them, and why would he? They were the signs of his dedication to his team… and yet… and yet despite the ever growing anxiety that bubbled within him. He couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed about them or to show them off like some arrogant prick.

Scars were supposed to be the evidence of a great tale or heroic dead, and he had seen it both in television and in person just how arrogant or proud these people get. But what was he to flaunt?

'Yeah I got this one when my squad and I got ambushed to assassinate someone, this one from being tortured, and the small ones that cover most of my body come from my training within a Special Black Ops unit that I joined at the age of ten. What'd you guys do at that age?' he thought with narrowed eyes.

Just how the hell was he going to connect with these people! He couldn't start a conversation for his life! And he had done a lot of things for it!

Grabbing his sword he would worry about that later. Leave that for future him, but right now he was going to enjoy himself a nice warm shower. Placing the sheathed blade back to where he had it. Entering the shower he looked for a handle in utter confusion.

Scanning the walls he traced his fingers to possible feel something out of place. He saw the shower head where he started to poke and pull it. Biting his lip he always hated figuring out how other peoples showers worked.

Never realizing just how much time you waste on figuring out how to start someone else's shower.

Cupping his chin he pushed the head to the left, but nothing happened. Pushing it to the right he hoped for the cooling water to pour down on him, but sadly none fell.

"Just turn on already," he growled out with a hint of annoyance.

PSHHH

Feeling the cold water fall onto his grime filled hair he slowly looked up to look at the shower head with an intense glare. With his eye twitching just who the hell thought to make a shower turn on using a voice command?!

Letting out a sigh it was better than not turning it on at all.

"Hot," he spoke only to feel the waters temperature increase.

Letting the warm droplets sink into the roots of his hair a peaceful smile tugged its way onto his lips.

He was just overthinking things.

Humming a tune he had heard long ago as he cleaned himself, he was sure everything would be fine.

Or as fine as things go for him.

/

Walking through the halls even he had to admit he looked very stupid, even for his taste. Despite always wearing a size, or sometimes even two, above his own he never mind it much. Extra room just meant more room for him to hide in.

However, this was one of those cases where 'more' wasn't indeed 'better'.

He didn't know what size Cardin wore but it was clearly big enough to make him look like an overweight drunk clown one would find under a freeway.

The vest would keep slipping either on his right or left shoulder. If he was a woman he could consider it to be a dress. The tie was clumsily tied, and the white collared shirt under was also clearly an even bigger mess. Buttons were buttoned in the wrong places, half of his collar was up, and worst of all he had already gotten an all too noticeable stain in the smack dead center of it all.

Luckily for him the scarf covered some parts of it.

That wasn't even accounting his pants. He had to make a new hole for the prongs of the belt.

It was a good thing for his sword wrapping around him, or else he was sure his vest would've fallen off a long time ago.

Rubbing the temples of his eyes he would need to apologize to Cardin later. Hell, he'd even pay for whatever thorough cleaning it had to undergo. He was sure Ozpin wouldn't mind him spending some of the 'mission funds' on some dry cleaning.

Simple excuse really, he was dry cleaning his ANBU gear.

Stopping in his tracks he was definitely losing it.

'And then he asks you, "Why would you be dry clean armor?" ' he thought as a little chibi Ozpin appeared in his mind, 'Stupid!'

Glancing around he let out an awkward chuckle from the looks he was getting. He was clearly going insane, and the damn fox wasn't even doing anything to provoke it.

Turning the corridor, he slumped at the sight of the room number that matched the one on his paper. He felt like a mouse looking up at that number.

Gulping loudly he placed his hand on the door knob before slowly turning it.

He had expected many things when he had opened the door. A class filled with hopeful students who would turn their gaze onto him before bursting out in snickering laughter. Giving their friends and classmates alike glances to make sure they were seeing the same thing.

However, he was surprised to find… nothing?

Well except the green haired man who seemed to be on a sugar high as he ran back and forth to check if everything was prepared. Except he kept doing it over and over again with his motions being so similar to before he wondered if the man was stuck in some sort of infinite loop?

"Markers? Check! Pencils! Check!" he read off his list before taking a sip from his cup. Watching the man crack his head to the side he heard the audible pop which made him cringe a little, "Textbooks for all classes prepared! Geography of Remnant, History, Politics, and finally Culture!" he announced to himself.

Raising his brow to the max he gave a look around to see if he was the only one who was seeing this.

Sadly, he was.

"Check!" he yelled once more finally noticing his presence, "Ah! And you must be- let's see here," he spoke before looking at the scroll in hand, "Naruto N-"

"Just Naruto please…" he interrupted before looking over the man, "Uhhh… Mr.-"

"Doctor!"

"Doctor?"

" ."

Slowly nodding he had his eyes squinted as an awkward smile made it onto his lips. Looking around he had to be in the wrong classroom. Taking a careful step back he was prepared to run out of there into Ozpin's office asking if they had hired an unstable person as a janitor.

Sadly for him… his person of interest seemed to pop up at the worst possible times.

"Ah , I see you've introduced yourself to ," Ozpin's calm voice resounded somewhat calming his nerves.

"Ozpin! Such a pleasure to see you!" The green haired man spoke before looking at him, "I see that this is one of fifteen year olds you've invited into our school."

Wait, one of?

Giving Oobleck a nod he continued to study the boy.

"I see he shares similar qualities of myself,"

'No,no,no,no,no-"

"Messy tie, half of the collar standing up, goodness gracious he's practically a mirror image of me when I was young!" he spoke while taking a couple more sips of his coffee.

Giving his employer a horrified look, Ozpin seemed to be in favor of not commenting on it.

"While you are a teacher Oobleck please remember these children are the future. Try giving them a good example."

He licked his hand before rubbing it through his green hair. All but while, maintaining what he assumed direct eye contact. He couldn't really tell with the glasses.

Hearing Ozpin sigh he gave the man a look, which he seemed to catch.

"Welcome to Beacon."

/

His eye twitched as he listened to one of the first of his teachers go on about what we'd be covering over the next four years. Politics, geography, law, and most importantly of all-

"History!"

Slowly blinking he gave Oobleck a blank stare before his eye started to twitch even further. Letting out a soft sigh he gave the room a quick look around. It was all mostly the first year students, which to be honest he had not a single clue who they were.

Sitting in the back had its advantages when it came to looking at the few people he knew, or had a previous… encounter with.

His eyes glanced from the members of his team before looking at the orange haired girl that sat next to Teal. Down the row as if they were lining themselves up for his convenience were the rest of Nora's team and the team that was probably out to kill him for peeping on two of the four members on their team.

Their, from what he heard, fearsome team Captain who had cut a nevermores head right off, and apparently the other fifteen year old that wasn't him. The second being the Schnee heiress herself, and with his faunus like appearance he was sure he had ended on the bottom of whatever social ranking he had in her life.

He could practically hear the rats squeaking.

Laying eyes upon the Captains sister, who's hair had a lighter shade to his own, he had a reaction to gulp before looking away in fear. He had inclined her wrath once, and as long as he lived he would not incline it towards him twice.

It felt if he even made eye contact with the curvy blonde she would already be preparing to throw him in whatever garbage can she had in her line of sight.

Turning his head towards the other side of the room sat Cardin. One of his friends had made it in, which he was clearly pleased about. He wasn't even sure if the teen knew he was wearing his clothes, for he had all but ignored him.

Even after he built up the courage to muster a simple 'hello'.

It was a huge slap to the face when he didn't return it or anyone else for that matter.

After his meeting with Oobleck he had quickly taken a seat in the farthest corner of the room. The room slowly filled up as the clock ticked until the first bell of the school year had been rung.

'At least Teal sent me some form of acknowledgment,' of course she would. She was Teal and that's what Teal does the most, acknowledge everyone she had some form of connection with before rambling on into god knows what,

'And Onyx… ' giving the black haired boy a glance his eyes met black before it's owners decided to look away. Still looking at his teammate curiously his eyes widened in realization before the sudden urge to slam his head against the desk rushed through him, 'is jealous…'

Great.

He knew just how things like that went. How couldn't he? He had grown up dealing with this his whole life.

Some younger kid bests you in something, where than the older one starts to envy the younger for his position and power. In this case his position as team NOCT Captain, which would then turn into jealousy.

Sadly throughout all his years as a shinobi he still had no clue how to fix that problem. He knew of the risks this problem held for the long term, but whenever it arose he would simply ignore. Deciding to give them the cold shoulder rather than talking.

'Onyx seems like a reasonable guy… ' staring at the back of his head he let out a sigh before focusing in on Oobleck, 'Just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.'

/

When they had finished their first period class he had went down to Cardin's row before asking his teammates if he needed help walking to his next class. The first day of school and there was already someone with a cast.

If he had said 'yes' he sure did a great job hiding it under that blank face of his, otherwise he wouldn't be walking to combat training alone.

He had searched for Teal, but sadly she had bolted out the door along with Onyx, the second the bell rang.

Glancing at his piece of paper he looked up at the double doors in front of him. On top of the double doors in a plaque read the word Arena. Opening the doors he was met to exactly what he had just read. In the middle of the large room was a circular arena with the chairs being above it.

It kinda reminded him of the finale chunin exams arena only much smaller, and spectators can view from all around.

"You should be in the lockers changing with the other students," he heard a firm voice speak from besides him.

Giving a confused look towards the source of the voice he was met with the familiar blond lady he had seen before.

'The one who helped Ozpin with the entrance exam,' he thought to himself.

Scratching the back of his head he gave her a nervous smile, "O-of… course Mrs… uh-"

" ." she answered only this time more firmer than before.

Giving her a slow nod he took a couple of slow steps backwards before turning on his heel. Only to be met with student after student enter the Arena in preparation for class.

How did he not get the memo? No one told him about this!

Walking past the students with his head down he felt as if everyone was looking at him strangely, but that was just his stupid head overthinking things… right?

Giving the place a look around his eyes met silver, and as fast as they met was as fast as they left.

'That was that one girl…' he thought with a blush remembering the time at the airship along with when she was about to ride a nevermore, where he got a two for one deal, 'Stop!'

Shaking his head he buried his cheeks within his scarf before slowly walking towards the lockers.

/

If someone was to ask her how she felt right now the first thing she would tell them was uncomfortable.

When she had met with the cerulean blue that had gotten a view of under her skirt not once, but twice. She felt like hiding behind her big sister while she did the peeper in. Of course only her and Weiss knew about the time in the Emerald Forest… along with the rest of her team…

"Rub? You good?" she heard Yang.

Jumping in surprise she gave her sister an awkward smile before saluting, "Yep!"

Getting a confused look from Yang, she let out a nervous chuckle before entering the Arena. Taking a seat next to Weiss, the heiress scooted a bit further away from her before Yang sat next to her.

"Hey, where's Blake?" Yang asked the two.

Giving the room a quick look around, she couldn't find any sign of Blake. Looking behind, her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of blond.

"AH!" she shrieked.

"Keep it down you idiot," Weiss lectured her.

"Why hello there m'lady," Jaune spoke with an attempt for it to sound smooth.

Rolling her eyes the Schnee heiress crossed her arms before focusing back on the fighting stage below.

Ruby, calming down let out a sigh before realizing that it was only Jaune with the rest of his team besides him, and the two members of NOCT that were an A.O.K. in her book.

"Hey guys!" she chirped while giving them an excited wave, "Have you guys seen Blake?"

"She's still in the lockers," Pyrrha stated, "Something about, my what was it… oh! Sharpening her collection."

"What?" the three members of RWBY asked out only to receive a shrug from the girl.

"Whatever it is, I hope she's here soon cause she's about to be late." Yang spoke while their eyes all focused in on their teacher who was walking towards the center of the arena.

/

Walking into the locker room he had to say that this was somewhat of a blessing in disguise. There was no one around, and he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing something he didn't want them to see.

Or so he thought if the slam of someones locker didn't catch his attention.

Glancing at the direction of the noise his cerulean blue held a curiosity in them as he poked his head over the wall. Sure enough down the rows of lockers stood a raven haired girl that he remembered to be part of team RWBY.

'Shit…' he thought with sweat already pouring down his face.

Why was someone still here? Shouldn't they already be in class?

"Who's there?" he heard call out.

"Crap…" he muttered under his breath.

Poking his head out the corner he was met with an attractive girl who's wavy raven wavy hair reminded him a bit of a person he once knew. Her amber orbs stared at him with both curiosity and rage, but the part of her that caught his attention was the flimsy tied bow tie on her head.

'Wait a second…'

Narrowing his eyes, she couldn't be?

"Uhh sorry I didn't think anyone else would be here." he told her with a slight blush on his cheeks. He still didn't like socializing.

Hearing her let out a sigh and the words that followed made him feel as if he let out a sigh of relief, "It's fine…" perking his head out a little he locked eyes with her only for his face to burst into an explosion of red, "You're that perverted faunus my teammates were talking about aren't you?" she asked while placing her hands against her hips.

Burying his cheeks into his scarf the red could still be seen on his face along with his blue eyes, "W-w-wa-wait! B-b-before you g-get any ideas t-those were a-a-all misunderstandings." He paused only to look at the side and rub his arm, "Even if I was peeking you're ears would've heard me…" he muttered more to himself than to the actual girl.

He was genuinely surprised that she heard him from the loud gasp that came from the girl, and the quick and light footsteps that had quickly past him and out the door. She was gone before he could even look up.

He looked at the corner that led out towards the hall and eventually the arena. A look of curiosity etched on his tan face.

'Wait… was she not a faunus?' he thought to himself.

"DAMN IT!"

Great! Now he basically a whole team that disliked him!

Facepalming into his hand he let out a morbid groan before slamming his head against a locker.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

/

"Blake! Over here!" Ruby yelled across the room with a wave of her hand to get her teammates attention. Surprisingly despite being five minutes into the class there was nothing happening.

Students decided to take their time into their own hands with them conversing with one another.

With a smile still on her pale face she couldn't help but notice that Blake looked kinda… worried?

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

It would seem she wasn't the only one who noticed the shift in her demeanour.

Expecting a response all they got was nothing.

"Blake?" she asked with worry filling her voice.

Blake had lifted her head up before scratching her head. A small smile graced her lips, "It's… nothing."

"You sure?" Yang asked with skepticism.

A meak nod was her answer.

Turning towards Weiss she noticed the heiresses narrowed eyes as if they were searching for someone among the rows of seated students.

"Wait a second…" Weiss spoke as if a light bulb had gone off. She looked at Blake with a stern expression, "Was it that dirty fox faunus?"

Just the mention of that person was enough to get Ruby to blush, and for Yang to scowl.

"Where is he!" Yang demanded slamming her fist against her palm, "I swear on my womanly pride if he got a single peep at you he's as good as dead!" she yelled with her eyes flickering red, "DEAD!"

Letting out a nervous laugh that wasn't good, "Haha, come on Yang let's ca-"

"Well!" she yelled once more ignoring Ruby's voice.

Awkwardly looking around Blake slowly nodded. She would have to apologize to the blond one way or another. That was if he was alive.

"That bitc-"

" -Long, may you take a seat please?" the authoritative voice of their teacher spoke getting the class to quiet down.

Her sister let out a huff before listening to her directions.

The room stayed in silence as looked around the room seemingly in search of someone.

"Has anyone seen-"

"Here!" a voice yelled, causing her to jump, as the doors were thrown open revealing a short blond haired teen, "I'm," watching him take a deep breath he let it out before finishing his sentence, "Here."

Focusing back at she was staring at the perverted blond blankly, "I'll let this slide this once, however if this becomes a daily routine you'll find yourself with the headmaster."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before nodding.

"Take a seat then."

She didn't have the will to look at the direction of where the blond was in. Wherever it was due to their previous encounters or the killing intent Yang was sending him she wasn't sure. Maybe a mixture of both.

"Naruto!" she heard call out cheerfully behind her.

Having her interest peaked she found the voice to be coming from Teal being directed at the now know blond.

'Naruto…' she thought.

Having her worries wash away she watched as Naruto held onto a nervous and clearly uneasy look on his face when he saw her team. Instead of going to his teammate or even acknowledging her existence he had decided to take a seat elsewhere.

More specifically a row where no one else was seated.

Hearing Teal let out a sigh she got up, "I'll talk with you guys later!" she chirped before leaving to sit next to their Captain.

"You going too?" she heard Jaune ask Onyx only for the teen to ponder the question. He gave his girlfriend a long look before averting his gaze onto their teams Captain.

"Yeah…" he murmured, "See you guys next class than." he waved goodbye.

Watching the black haired swordsman walk through rows of chair her gaze landed on the three members of NOCT. The worried and uneasy look had disappeared from their Captains eyes, but instead was replaced by one of confusion and a hint of joy.

She didn't know how long she was looking, but when silver met blue it wasn't like before where they had both turned away the second they saw one another.

Their pair of orbs held confusion in them, most likely wondering, 'What are they doing?', before the two realized just exactly what they were doing. Blushing mady she grabbed her red cape before wrapping herself in it, with Naruto burying his head under all of the article of clothing he had on him.

/

'Why was she looking at me? Why was she looking at me? Why was she looking at me?' Why was he like this? Mainly why did he feel a heaven burden on his shoulders when he hadn't actually peeked at her!

Giving her a sideways glance he was relieved that she had averted her eyes onto something else.

'Although I wouldn't have minded if I had…'

He paused before processing what he had just thought. Slamming his head into his palms he shut his eyes tight before shaking his head.

Giving the little red riding hood one last peek his eyes held fear at the raging blond that was glaring at him. Letting out a nervous chuckle he gave an awkward wave only for her to slide her thumb across her throat.

He gulped.

The message was clear. He would not be interacting with team RWBY anytime soon.

However, before he could ponder on the topic any further he saw a brief movement in the corner of his eye. Glancing at whatever it was he was genuinely surprised that Teal was there along with Onyx next to her. She gave him a bright smile and a little wave before their next class officially started.

"As you all know a Hunter's life is one filled with many dangers," Glynda's voice boomed throughout the room. Captivating every student there, this was what they had been training for, "Most people believe that Grimm are the biggest threat to humanity. As your responsibility is to slay these creatures to uphold the peace of the realm. That may sometimes lead to not just using your skills to fight Grimm, but people as well if need be."

She paused to let the information sink in. Looking around the room for almost all of the new year's were hanging off the edge of their seats. The prospect of slaying monsters and saving lives as if it was out of a fairy tale was something everyone in the room had wanted at one point. Some still do while others scoff it off while declaring a more righteous reason than to live in some fairy tale.

Or the few that had been hit with a reality check and had been forced to grow up much faster than intended. He wondered, from the few people he had met so far, where the others would fall under.

He already knew his own.

Unconsciously placing two fingers to where he felt a pulse he gulped.

Focusing his attention back to his teacher it would seem he had missed out on bits and pieces of it. He would admit that was a rather talented speaker, and yet from what he heard from Ozpin it was better to stay on her good side, which he intended to do.

/

"Pssssst, pssssst, pssst… Hey… hey Ren…" she heard come from behind her. Shaking her head this wasn't the time. She was way to ecstatic to hear about the training they were going to undergo than listen to Nora's gossip.

However…

"You'll all be sparing at one point or another. In front of your peers, not only to learn from your own mistakes but from others as well."

'Sparring… in front… of everyone here?' Ruby thought to herself just to confirm she had heard right. Feeling a bead of sweat roll down her forehead she gave the room a quick look around.

Sure enough it was enough to make her mouth fall and let out a nervous laugh as her lips started to quiver.

"Rennnnnnnnnn…"

She heard Ren let out a sigh, "Yes?"

"Ahem," whatever Nora was going to say was quickly shut down by the glare was sending her way. She could feel the girl shuffle her feet around from the small kicks her chair was receiving.

"Now, shall we start off with the first sparring match of the year?"

Silence.

No one dared to get up or even volunteer just from the possible humiliation they'd suffer if they looked bad.

"Anyone?" asked once again looking around the room.

Feeling her eyes fall on her she covered under her gaze before hearing someone get up from their chair.

"I will," the voice was sweet yet eloquent, but held a confident tone to it which made most people refrain from saying anything.

"Ah, ," their teacher acknowledged her, "I'm sure you won't disappoint us."

Glancing at the warrior she gave a firm nod.

"And wh-"

" !" another voice just behind her. Turning around she wondered just why Nora would volunteer to go against her own teammate?

"Would you like to-"

"No," she cut her off once more having Glynda frown at the disrespect, "I would like to nominate the STRONGEST in Beacon!"

In a matter of seconds murmurs already broke out with whispers about who exactly would proclaim themselves stronger than the champion of three regional tournaments in a row!

Among the whispering crowds she spotted the blond, wide eyes with his mouth open while giving a blank stare to Teal. As soon as his name came to mind was as fast as it came out of Nora's.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Alright, alright, alright. It's always weird looking back at these chapters, and comparing it to where I am now. If you guys didn't know, or if I didn't make it clear, I like to stay a couple chapters ahead. That way when I finish one, let's say (No this isn't the one i'm on right now. I'm not even halfway to this number, but i'm close) 28, then i'll post the next chapter on here if that makes sense. I'm not gonna lie when I reread the beginning something did feel off with it, and if anyone thinks the same and know why please PM me about it. My goal is to always make my writing as best as I can, and I know this is far from being good. Anyway don't forget the review cause I love those, and if you ever have any questions or need something cleared up feel free to PM me! Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. A Tumble Down the Ladder

Blood drenched into the cloth that laid rested above his fingertips. Red hair that surrounded his hand almost as if it was a curtain attempting to hide the hideous scene to an outsider's perspective. A cold yet pleasing sensation came at the sound of that oozing liquid plopping onto the wooden floor before melting into it.

He pushed the body off of his arm with carelessness that brought a cry from one of the rooms at the loud thud. His cold, blue, uncaring eyes slowly trailed towards the source of the crying.

A baby.

Walking towards the door he threw the drops of blood from his hand, impacting the already bloody mess. Entering the doorway that's where he was.

A person who would most likely be mistaken as a female stood curved over the bed. Their head resting against their palm with light snickering coming ever so softly from their mouth. The midnight hair that ran down their back reflecting the moonlight onto him.

They turned around.

Golden like pupils that resembled that of a snake. Pale skin that even a deathly person wouldn't harbour, let alone a withering body.

"Have you done it?" he asked with a rigid tone.

He nodded getting a smile of approval from the snake.

"Good~" he slithered before chuckling, "If you were any older I would've much rather preferred taking you then any of the other children as my… _apprentice._"

He stood their unmoving, unfazed.

"Kukuku, not even impressed of a Sanin wanting you?"

He received nothing.

"You would've been perfect." he grinned, "You're just like me, aren't you?" he said slyly approaching him. Wrapping his long flexible arms around him.

He tensed.

"Kukuku, Yes… you're just like me, aren't you?"

The baby once more started to cry before his Captain looked at it before looking at the dead body in the living room. His golden snake like eyes made their way to him as he smiled so hard it seemed to be tormenting.

He liked his lips, "No… you're worse… aren't you, little Na-ru-to?"

What?

Was the common thought of almost everyone in the room. He was so flaterbagged that when almost everyone's eyes laid onto him he didn't squirm under his jacket or even give a hint of care about all the attention on him. His face could be described as lost and confused.

Lost on just what exactly had led the girl to single him out from everyone else, and confused on just _what _she could gain out of this.

It would've seemed that their teacher had read his mind, "And just why Naruto?" she asked with a hint of curiosity before taking a quick glance at him.

She was as lost and confused as he was.

"Well duh… he's the strongest in Beacon."

He blinked and blinked again just to make sure he was still in reality. Everyone else looked directly at him only this time he was able to feel their eyes observing him. As if they were undressing him just to find out why someone would proclaim something like that.

A few scoffed, which he frowned at, seeing Cardin was one of those few.

If his anxiety was bad this morning it was definitely off the charts now. He buried his head inside his jacket leaving only his hair exposed. His face took on a crimson red color as sweat poured down his cheeks.

Only for it to worsen even further on what said next.

"Already making bold statements like that Naruto?" she asked in a blank tone, but the intent was clear.

She wanted to single him out, and use him as a demonstration to show that one shouldn't talk big without having the skills to back it up.

She was wrong… so so wrong.

Taking a big gulp he was about to leave the safety of his jacket, but stopped when he heard Teal speak.

"Uhh… if I may?" she asked timidly, which was rare for the girl.

"Yes?"

"He didn't… uhh… you know…"

"Know what?"

"Declare that... "

"Than who did?" she fired quickly.

"... me…"

"You?"

"Yes…" she answered a bit embarrassed about it.

"That would mean you can vouch for his skill, correct?"

Rubbing her arm she really didn't like being put on the spot like this, "Well… yes but-"

"Then it's settled!" she declared cutting Teal off before she could further her case, "Mrs. Nikos and Naruto if you may." she spoke before leaving the arena to sit within the stands.

Poking his head out at the pace of a turtle his eyes were wide and screaming for help.

He didn't want to do this! There were to many people!

From all of those school related movies he had watched when coming here he knew that keeping low was the best course of action for someone like him. Than this had to happen! He knew that it was going to happen at some point, him being called onto the arena to spar against someone. Yet he was at least going to push it for as long as he could. It was just like he had told himself a few days prior.

He dreaded social interaction, but something he dreaded even more were people watching him. The last time there were more than ten people watching him fight was the chunin exams, and that was five years ago!

Back when everyone else didn't matter in his life except for the handful that managed to get in it. He didn't care about public opinion back then; however, his mission was to make good relations. He _needed _people to have a good opinion of him.

So far he didn't.

"Naruto," 's voice cut through his thought before he could continue it any further.

"Huh?" he blurted forgetting the fact that people were staring at him.

His mouth dropped in surprise before he frantically looked around in worry.

"Could you please get in the arena to begin the spar?" she asked rather calmly.

Her words seemed to soothe him somewhat as he eased his tense tendons a little. He dropped his head before making his way into the arena, his opponent was already waiting for him.

Pyrrha Nikos.

He had seen her on T.V. a few times, and on the cereal ads that always annoyingly interrupted his shows.

She was skilled, very skilled even in shinobi standards. However, the thing about her that always seemed to plague him was her red lucous hair. It came about both happy and depressing moments back into his life.

Yet, the one that stood out the most was his mother's last words to him.

That was supposed to be a happy day.

Shaking his head he rubbed his eye conspicuously that would make most people think there was something in it.

Standing a respectable distance away from the warrior clad girl she was clearly taller than him, which no matter how many times he told himself it was due to the heels, he knew deep down that she still held a couple inches over him.

His hand moved instinctively towards the seal of confrontation, but stopped himself before making people question if he was insane.

"Are both participants ready?"

A firm nod and a reluctant one came her way.

"Than… begin!"

Instantly both her shield and blade fazed into existence as she began her charge on ahead. Not expecting the instant reaction he was barely able to dodge the bladed tip that came his way.

Planting his hands on the ground he propelled himself backwards gaining some distance from the girl. Unlike last time, he was expecting the charge which he readied himself for.

However, the change of her weaponry surprised him once more due to the blade changing into that of a spear. She threw her shield forward causing him to jump over it instead of ducking.

The instant his feet planted onto the ground she had sent a consecutive amount of strikes using her spear. Moving his head side to side every strike he awaited for the perfect opportunity to strike. She attempted to swiftly swipe at him, which he responded with falling onto the floor before kicking her legs under.

Still on the ground he watched as she planted on hand on the ground to catch her balance and the other thrown at him, which barely reached him at all. His eyes widened tremendously feeling metal hit his back _hard_.

Tumbling to his sides from the force of whatever hit him he barely rolled over in time from getting impaled. Continuing his roll, he got on all fours as he watched the girl charge him once more.

She had her shield in front of her with her spear being ready to be thrown. He narrowed his eyes as when she went to throw her spea; however she spun around using that momentum to throw her shield instead.

Leaping towards it his arms slid under the grip which he used to block the attack that followed suit causing sparks to fly. She was clearly surprised as he had a small opening to deliver that decisive blow. In a matter of seconds he started his assault.

He bashed the shield into her abdom stunning her even farther, which he followed up by hitting her hand hard to drop her weapon. Seeing it fall he was surprised to see it come back into its owner's hand as she followed up by trying to smack him on his head.

Going for the block, his eyes widened even further when the blunt end of the spear was still in his line of sight where his shield should've been. Improvising on the spot he grabbed it with both of his hands. He quickly learned it was a mistake as the brunt of the shield was slammed into his gut slightly bending him over.

It was quickly followed up by a combo where she returned her spear into a blade that was clearly aimed to slice him across his chest. Grabbing her forearm mid swing he followed it up by balling his fist before uppercutting her in the stomach seemingly ignorant of the armour she hurled over.

Not intending to stop he grabbed onto both of her arms before pulling her forwards before kneeing her right in the same place as before. It seemed to work as she distanced herself from him before taking a battle stance.

He did the same as sweat poured down both of their bodies. They were both bruised, which hers were more visible due to the nature of her clothing while his hid under his own two layers.

Blue met emerald in a stalemate of whoever would make the first move.

"I believe that's enough for today." Glynda's voice rang out getting a sigh of relief from the two, "You two may go back to the lockers to get your uniforms back on before heading towards your next class." she addressed both him and her, "As for the rest of you, I hope you've learned something from that fight as i'm sure they'll be many more just like that."

There was a round of nods before she dismissed them to go change into their uniforms as well.

/

"I must say you fought quite well," he heard the redhead speak for the first time since they left the arena.

"Huh, oh thanks… nothing special really," he replied timidly, entering the locker room with her. While the lockers were unisex there were two separate areas for them to change in.

"Nothing special?"

He shrugged.

"Was there a reason for you to not draw your blade?" she asked with curiosity.

He didn't know why, but he felt less tense around the three time regional champion despite never having once talked with her.

"Uhh… I prefer not to."

"I see," she added in understanding before moving away from him to go to her own locker.

Letting out a sigh he opened his designated locker where he grabbed the folded clothes he had _borrowed_ from Cardin. Spinning on his heel we was all but ready to get changed in the mens room; however that was before waves of students started swarming the lockers to get changed and ready for their next class.

His eyes widened profoundly as some people took glances at him before whispering something to their friends which would lead to the group letting out a giggle. Some just gave him a calculating look as if he had just performed a miracle.

That's when it hit him, '_Ahhh shit…' _

Of course they were looking at him! He had just gone toe to toe with a three times in a row regional champion without an ounce of fear, and had even landed some hits!

"O-M-G! FOXY!"

Groaning at the already impending headache he prepared himself for what was to come.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Teal yelled grabbing him as if he were a ragdoll before quite literally throwing him in the air over and over again.

"Woul-", getting tossed in the air again his eye twitched in annoyance when he felt gravity start to pull him down. If it was Teal's semblance he had no clue, but what he did know was that their little show was getting a lot of attention.

Attention he didn't _want._

"Teal…" he tried once more only for it to fall on deaf ears. He tired once again, "Teal…" Seeing no change in the girls jolly actions he could already feel the vein pounding against his head, but what really got him was the fact that his exposed wrist mangled in the air for all to see, "TEAL!" he yelled once more with more authority that hadn't been used since the exam.

On his descent back down he wasn't met with Teals arms that would've wrapped around him only to throw him again, but instead the cold floor where he laid unfazed of the pain that had been generated.

His blank blue orbs stared at the ceiling as almost everyone's attention was now focused on him with the room dead silent. If they were expecting him to do anything they would be highly disappointed, for he wouldn't move a muscle until he was sure the room was cleared out.

He could hear the whispers between the students about how 'weird' or 'uncultured' he was. If it wasn't for the fact that his wrist was exposed he was sure he would be covering in whatever corner he could to avoid everyone, but he didn't.

Right now the only thing he could feel was worried and insecure. Just the thought of someone knowing one of his most regretful acts was enough to make him feel naked to the entire world. He would've shivered at the thought of someone seeing the state of the rest of his body if it wasn't for his unresponsive gaze.

Just what exactly would he have to tell these people if they found out? It wasn't that scary to him, but the idea of getting so close to someone here, and having to at some point tell them of his past was what scared him.

Don't get him wrong he was fine with friends. However, he wasn't fine with the fact that there could be someone out there, not just in this part of the world but the whole, that could come so close to the heart he had hardened and changed from the innocent boy he once was.

Perhaps his fairy tale would be to just live. A life where he could tear down those walls, and people he'd never met would accept him.

Accept the fact that he killed people for his village.

The fact that he abandoned a poor little boy.

The fact that he committed genocide…

That was a fools dream, and what a fool he wanted to become.

'_I sound like a hormonal Uchiha teen…' _he thought to himself trying to lift his spirits.

"So, are you just going to lay on the floor the whole day?"

However if they had wanted to catch his attention they succeeded. Glancing towards his left he was met with the same raven haired girl he had… misspecied? Was that a word here? Looking around a bit further there seemed to be no one else around.

Just how long was he laying on the floor?

"No," he mumbled out.

"Aren't you a Captain?"

He gave her a slow nod while covering his eyes with his arm.

"So shouldn't you be in your leadership class or whatever?"

He groaned, "I'm not in the mood-"

"So you're going to ditch because some people might've seen your scar."

Silence befell upon the two. Giving the girl a blank stare they stayed there for what felt like hours but was mere seconds in reality.

"You-"

"Yes, _I _saw it," she told him, "And _you_ somehow found these," she finished as she untied her bow tie.

"Oh…" he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh?" she repeated.

"Yeah, as in, 'it's not that big a deal."

She let out a sigh, "To most faunus's, but to me, this getting out to the public is just as worse as you feel about that scar."

He stayed silent.

Watching as she extended her hand he debated taking it, but swallowed whatever unease he felt at the moment and accepted it. Getting up from the cold floor he couldn't help but feel a little flustered at the situation.

"Are you embarrassed?"

Damn it! How'd she know!

"Look," she started, "From one pervert to another i'll give you some props on being able to get a view on the Schnee, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait… wait one damn second!" he yelled while throwing his hands around to make sure he got her attention. Any signs or indication of embarrassment was thrown out the window when he realized this girl was a possible perv, "You're a pervert?" he asked just to make sure he heard right.

She shrugged before motioning him to follow her where they appeared in front of her locker, "I can show you my collection, and let you borrow one," she told him which had stirred something in him that he hadn't felt since the last time he read one of his godfathers newest material.

No it wasn't that!

It was excitement! Excitement to read a new romantic story with the explicit details! He did it for the plot! A little on the erotic side to, but mostly plot!

Shaking his head rapidly she wouldn't do this unless she wanted something in return, "And just what exactly do I need to do?"

She shut her locker before giving him a serious look, "You're not to tell anyone about my faunus trait, and I won't tell anyone of that scar. You scratch my back, I scratch yours," she handed him the first of one of the series before starting her trek towards the exit. However, she stopped just as she was about to turn the corner, "Also… I… uh… might've made my team dislike you even more…"

Face faulting to the floor, just how! How had that happened!

"Yeah…" she trailed off, "If you want, I can help you with that scar of yours. Makeup does wonders to the skin. Think of it as an apology."

Slowly nodding she left.

"Names Blake by the way!" he heard come from around the corner she went off in.

Letting out a loud groan he slammed his head against a locker before letting out a moan of irritation. He felt like a complete asshole for how he yelled at Teal.

"And there's that other me I was waiting for," he mumbled with a bitter smile.

Getting himself together he took a look at the book titled _Ninjas of Love. _

His mouth dropped and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at just the title.

"No… fucking… way…"

Flipping through the book his already widened eyes doubled down as he quickly realized this might not be as plot centered as he wanted it to be.

However…. That wasn't going to stop him from reading it… not that he was going to enjoy it….

If his godfather's books had illustrations he was positive this is what it would be. Pocketing the book into his bag he grabbed Cardin's uniform that had been spread around the floor before entering the men's changing room.

He was already late, so it wouldn't hurt to be a little more late.

/

He had walked into class mid lecture on what he assumed to be about the responsibilities of a leader. All the things that had been drilled into his head throughout his entire shinobi career. Entering all eyes laid upon him, which he responded with burying his head a little into his scarf.

Glancing over the room, it was different from Ooblecks. Instead of rows of seats in a large room it had tables, and the room was about half of its size. Not surprising considering only the Captain's of their individual teams had to come here. His eyes eventually found themselves on the teacher holding a rather irritated look while tapping his foot softly.

"I'm sorry this is the leadership class young man," he spoke clearly annoyed a bit at his presence.

"Uhhh… w-well…"

"Spit it out lad."

"I-i'm a Captain…" he answered, finding the floor much more interesting than the teacher in front of him.

Hearing the teacher let out a sigh he had a feeling gut feeling that this was another first impression he messed up on.

"Take a seat," he finished before looking at the rest of the class, "Now where were we…"

Taking it his cue to sit down he found the only available seat to be next to a fellow blond and blue eyed boy, and next to him was-

'_Oh for kami's sake…' _

What were the odds of this happening? At least there was someone between them, but that didn't make it any less awkward for him.

He took a seat and gave a sideways glance to the girl. Before she could notice him he refocused his attention onto there teacher.

It was going to be fine. He'd just have to sit somewhere else every single day after this, and tadha!

"Oh, and remember your seats, for that'll be where you're sitting for the next four years. I hope for you all to bond with one another as you've been expected to do with your own members!"

'_What?!' _

"WHAT!?" he heard coming from someone who was more vocal about their disdain.

"Is there a problem ?"

"Uh…"

"Are you not satisfied with your groups table?" he asked, referencing the three of them.

/

"Uhh… no… it's just that…" she tried to muster out only to squirm on the inside of all the attention that was on her.

"No? Than if you may sit we can proceed with class instead of stalling it any further, don't you agree?"

She slowly nodded before hesitantly taking a seat. Not before she gave the whiskered one of the group a glance, and lucky for her he seemed more intent to look at their teacher than bat her an eyelash.

'_Good', _she thought. Not wanting to have it any other way.

She knew Yang was going to be _splendid _when she told her. Maybe she could ask the teacher to get moved somewhere else, but that posed another problem. She wouldn't know anyone else besides Jaune in the room.

Or maybe she could ask to have the blond move.

/

"No.'

"Awww, why?" Ruby whined at her failed attempt.

"Is there a reason for this request ?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah… we're not really on… you know… 'good terms'," she replied using air quotes at the end.

He closed his eyes as if he was in thought. Had she done it? Was he reconsider his decision and taking her personal feelings into consideration?

"Would you like me to call in so you two may resolve whatever, what's the word you kids use these days… 'beef' you two have with one another? Or perhaps there's something more to it? A history you two have perhaps?"

No, the answer was no to all of it.

Almost as if he was sensing her disappointment he spoke, "I understand why you're irritated , but as a Captain you're going to have to learn to deal with…" he took a pause to find the right word, "Unsavory people."

Groaning this wasn't fair!

"If you'd like I can still call him back in for you two to makeup."

Instantly her head shot up, "NO! NO,NO,NO! IT'S FINE PROFESSOR!"

"Are you positive?"

"AFFIRMATIVE!"

That'd be way too embarrassing! Having a teacher knows that a kid had seen what laid under her battle skirt not once! But twice! That wasn't even including Weiss, and gods forgive what he's done to Blake in the locker room!

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow than ," however before she could leave he what she could describe as gangster signs, "Peace out bro! As you're generation would put it."

It made her cringe why such an old man would ever do such a thing. She let out an awkward smile with a nervous chuckle.

/

It was the one time of day where he was going to make sure absolutely nothing happened to him. Not a single person or natural play of fate was going to discourage him from taking this last strawberry cheesecake. It was one of the few things in life that made him smile, and have him act as if he were a child again.

Snatching the plate without a care in the world he walked past the rows of tables while whistling a jolly tune. With his eyes closed and a smile plastered on his face, he was getting the hell out of here.

/

She was walking towards what she assumed to be the cafeteria. After leaving her leadership class she checked her scroll to see a message from Yang telling her to get her ass over there since they were serving strawberry cheesecakes.

Her favorite!

Feeling her mouth water a little she could already imagine the pure bliss of strawberry mixed with the multiple layers that a cheesecake had to offer. And if she could add whipped cream on top!

'_Mmmmmmm' _

Nothing could ruin her mood right now! Not even Naruto when he passed right by her while eating her subject of mind. Just like she wanted, not an eyelash was bashed by either of the two.

Just the whiff of it's aroma made her walking turn into small skips that showed her passion of anticipation.

"_Yang~" _she sung out as she skipped right up next to her sister with a radiant smile.

"Has Ruby always been like this?" Jaune whispered towards Ren only to receive a shrug in return.

"Sup Rub? How'd your last period go?"

Her smile faltered a little at just the thought of last period. Yang seemed to notice as her eyebrow shot up.

"Rub?"

"Yeah let's not talk about that."

"Jaune?" she heard her sister ask while turning towards the Captain of JNPR.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to my sister?" she asked with underlying rage.

"Nothing," he replied calmly.

"Nothing?"

"Nada."

She eyed him suspiciously. Surely he had to have been missing something.

"Isn't that fox pervert a leader?" Weiss spoke out chipping in her two cents.

"Naruto!?" Jaune replied with surprise before a smile shifted onto his face, "That guy's a total badass! He's kinda quiet though."

His response made the two 'W' and the 'Y' look at him curiously, "And how would you know that?"

"He sits with us." Jaune chipped in,.

"Excuse me?" both Weiss and Yang spoke at the same time.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Yang decided to press further.

"Me and Ruby, of course," he replied without a hint of hesitation with his smile still on his face.

"WHAT!" Yang roared slamming the table with her hand causing a piece of it to break off, "I AM NOT! HAVING MY CUTE LITTLE SISTER SIT NEXT TO THAT DISGUSTING MAN!"

/

Taking a seat on a bench in one of the many gardens Beacon had to offer he couldn't stop the sneeze that had been tingling on his nose for the past minute.

'_Seriously waiting for a sneeze to come out is the worst feeling in the world.' _

Hearing a flock of crows fly away he couldn't help but wonder just what scared them away? They weren't known for leaving all of a sudden, especially in with the mass of the flock.

However the chilling shiver that went down his spine made him stop questioning, and simply enjoy life. Taking a bite out of his strawberry cheesecake he smiled in satisfaction.

/

"Awwww, are you kidding me!" Ruby yelled out, "How are there no more cheesecakes left?!" she questioned before slumping over. Seriously it felt as if someone had taken her heart!

Letting out a disappointed sigh she returned to her table in dismay.

"All I'm saying is if he does something else we _can_ get him kicked out," she heard Weiss speak only for Yang to knod in an agreement.

"Don't you guys think you're being a bit harsh on the guy?" Jaune spoke.

"NO!" Yang yelled before calming herself down, "He already peeked under Ruby not once, but twice! And that's not including Weiss and we still have no clue what he's done to Blake!" she whispered.

"What!" Jaune yelled in a whispered tone.

"Let's break his legs!" Nora shouted with pure excitement, "And then we can drown him in maple syrup, and make him watch us eat pancakes!"

They all looked at the girl as if she grew a second head.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You just want pancakes," Ren retorted.

Puffing her cheeks out she crossed her arms in dissatisfaction.

Silence prevailed before Pyrrha decided to speak up, "He didn't seem to be checking me out or even glanced my way. In fact he was more timid after our fight, and seemed reserved."

"Really?" Weiss asked with some astonishment.

"You're not his type then," Yang concluded before striking a thinking pose.

Off to the sidelines Blake was sweating bullets on the inside.

'_Naruto i'm so sorry for what's going to happen to you…' _

"Alright so let's look at what we know so far," Yang continued, "He peeked on Ruby, Weiss, and Blake," at that everyone seemed to nod, "He apparently doesn't find Pyrrha attractive," the statement alone made the champion slug, "Which he's insane cause you're slayin," her compliment seemed to work as she perked up.

"Now what do these three have in common?" Yang asked before everyone seemed to be put in some form of thought. Except Nora… Nora was… roasting cotton candy?

'_Wait, how'd she get cotton candy?' _Ruby thought. In fact, how the hell did she get all of that set up without anyone seeing? Why was she _roasting cotton candy?_

Shaking her head that wasn't important right now. Frankly she didn't like where this conversation was heading, and she had told herself that she'd ignore him to the best of her abilities.

"W-why don't we move onto something else?" she spoke.

"Like?" Weiss asked.

"Uhhh…" looking around the room she spotted Teal and Onyx approaching them, "LIKE! How cute Teal and Onyx are!" she declared pointing at the two.

It seemed to work as everyone got out of their thinking daze and focused on the couple. That was until they had to mention their previous subject.

"Have you guys seen Naruto?" Onyx asked with a rather unpleasant tone.

Damn it!

Looking at them with curiosity just what had he done this time? Onyx seemed perfectly fine, a bit mad, but otherwise ok. Or as 'ok' mad can get you.

Teal on the other hand looked to be ready to ball her eyes out.

"What happened?" Yang asked instantly realizing one of their new friends need support.

"Well," Onyx started, "Teal is… a _very_ emotional person and well when our _Captain_ raised his voice at her…" he paused to take in a deep breath while tightening his hold on Teal's hand, "I think you could connect the dots."

They all looked at the girl flatterbagged.

However that surprise quickly turned into rage by Yang herself.

Blake on the other hand had started to sweat slightly on the outside. She wouldn't say anything, but she felt her teammates might've been blowing this out of proportion a bit to much.

"Nora!" Yang yelled smashing her hand upon the table once more.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Get your hamm-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Yang took a seat but showed her displeasure.

"Look," Blake spoke, clearing her throat, "Let's give the guy one more chance…"

"Bu-" Yang tried to interrupt only for Blake to continue.

"Doesn't mean you have to be all buddy buddy with him, but try to look at his point of view."

"Yeah, a dirty perverted faunus," Weiss replied.

Ignoring the Schnee heiress the black haired girl continued, "Just don't go around threatening the guy, and especially _do not _start spreading rumors that we're out to break his legs like some crazy cult."

Everyone seemed to agree with that. Even Yang although with a bit of reluctance.

Ruby stared at the 'B' of her team. She'd have to thank her later. Right now though she was going to get some cookies!

/

"Kami this damn tingling feeling! It won't go away!" he'd been sneezing for the betterment of the past five minutes. And in those few minutes he'd experienced what he could describe as a roller coaster of emotions.

Reminiscing his combat class it made him feel a sense of nostalgia. It felt a bit like the academy days where a spar was a simple spar. Having a bitter smile creep onto his face he reached into his bag before pulling out a journal. It had papers and all sticking out of it like a collage of some sort. While some pages had that purpose some didn't.

The front had, 'Naruto N. U.' written on it sloppily.

Letting out a small chuckle he had wrote that when he was two. There was a gap within that time in his memory, but his parents told him to keep a journal of how he felt. If he felt a pain somewhere, or just how he felt emotionally. It was also the day they had given him his most sacred treasure.

Tracing his fingers along the hilt on his back he wanted to take it out. Use it in a brilliant fashion that would leave anyone who saw him mesmerized. A beauty of colors, from what Itachi described it as. All converging and mixing together, and yet having their own section in it's dance. Until that nine-minute mark….

But he couldn't, for both his sake and the worlds.

Opening the first page he was met with more sloppy handwriting. It talked about how he felt and how he would write once a week or whenever something important happened. He flipped through the pages, ignoring all of the childhood photos he had in there. They were too painful to remember.

Stopping on a page that had paper glued onto it it was the lyrics and notes to the only song his mother made. He could remember coming home from wherever he was to his mother playing the piano while singing. A single song that he could never get bored of it no matter how many times he heard it.

She had started teaching him when….

Flipping the pages he could already feel the tears building up. Holding them back they eventually subsided as he reached a blank page. Taking out a pen he began to write all but while humming the tune of a memory almost forgotten.

/

School was finally over. Despite the eventful morning the rest went by without a hinch. Except for the awkwardness that came on the last period of the day which was Professor Ports class. He had been trying to take his studies seriously, but eventually ended up falling asleep as staying up the past two days finally took their toll.

Teal seemed… kinda off. He still had to make it up to her but he hoped she understood. Why wouldn't she? It was Teal.

He had been rehearsing in his head all day about what he was going to say to her yet when they met each other in their room he choked.

"Hey… Teal…" he mustered out.

However before he could say anything else he was enveloped in a hug. Luckily for him or unlucky for the devil side it wasn't between the girls breast, but instead a wholesome hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!"

Wait, why was she apologizing?

"Teal…" he replied softly pushing himself softly off the girl, "You did nothing wrong… just a heads up next time?"

She frantically nodded before whipping away the stream that stained her cheek. Giving her a small smile he felt really bad, more than he wanted to,"How about I cook us up breakfast tomorrow?" he asked.

Just the mention of food and someone else cooking it made her mood do a complete one-eighty.

"REALLY!" She cheered like a child.

Nodding he couldn't contain the sweat drop as she started bouncing around the room, "YAY! YAY! YAY! FOOOOOOODDD!"

Still he couldn't help but smile.

"Teal why don't you go ask someone about that homework Oobleck gave us," he asked in an overly sweet tone. If he had asked any other way he was sure she wouldn't have stopped the way she did.

Almost as if a ghost had entered her she skidded to a halt before giving him a worried glance.

'_Huh?' _he thought.

Teal didn't say a word as she left the room. Turning to his teammate he raised a brow at just what he was planning.

"Naruto," he started with a rather serious tone, "I'm going to be honest with you."

Oh, it was this.

"I don't trust you as my, no, _our_ team captain," he paused to gauge his reaction but he took a seat on his makeshift bed and gave him his full attention, "However, Ozpin had to have seen something in you, so I'll give you one shot."

He smiled inwardly at that.

"But," his tone shifted to a more dangerous one, "If you cause harm to anyone of us even if it's accidental i'll have to report your actions to the headmaster."

Nodding it was understandable. If someone believed their Captain was putting them in harms way to much than there would be a change of leadership. He knew Onyx didn't hate him. Just envious of getting a position he strived for, and he understood that.

"Understood?" he asked with his previous tone.

He nodded once more before fully laying down on his pillow.

"Good, I'll see you later then," was the last thing he heard before the door shut.

Sighing to himself, he had work to do in a few classes that decided to assign homework. Luckily for him he had three years to learn everything he needed to know!

However his shoulders slumped at a sudden realization, "I did nothing but sleep, read, and watch anime those entire three years…"

Seriously, what the hell was he doing with his life.

* * *

**I won't lie this chapter just feels kinda strange. I think I wrote this 2 or 3 months ago, and comparing it to what I have written now is...weird. I've sorta refrained from posting this chapter cause I have mixed feelings about it. Most of you probably expected that Naruto I have in the description, but trust me that won't be for a while. Or definitely not in a spar. Hopefully as I start revealing more and more of the story and lore you guys will start putting the pieces together. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it somewhat, and if you have any tips or critiques please do review or feel free to PM me about it. I hope you guys enjoyed! Till next time! **


	6. Has the tumble stopped?

"HOLY CRAP THIS IS GOOD!" was one of the first things to be heard through all of Beacon before the clanging of chopsticks against a bowl began.

Letting out a small smile he was glad Teal was enjoying it, Onyx on the other hand…

"Why would you do this?" he asked while poking his food warily.

It seemed all of that jealousy from yesterday had simply vanished into thin air overnight. His comment had made him want to shove his dish straight down his throat. He prided himself in a few things, and cooking was one of them.

"Onyx… it's rice and eggs…" he deadpanned.

"EXACTLY!" He exclaimed throwing his hands out ignoring the fact that Teal grabbed his bowl from right under him, "Who in the world thought, 'hey, let me add these two' and tadah!" he exclaimed pointing at Teals overstuffed cheeks.

Glancing at the girl he moved his bowl towards Onyx only for him to try to push it back.

"I'm not eating this!"

"Yes! You are!" he growled.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"TEAL!" a third joined spitting rice all over the two, "AND LOOK! CARDIN!" she exclaimed, pointing towards their finale teammate who only now seemed to be getting up.

It was early for some of the students' standards. After a long night of who knows what, and having the benefit of having classes not less than five minutes away, there were few who decided to wake at a time like this.

Or deal with a loud obnoxious koala faunus.

Weren't koala's known for being lazy?

"Cardin!" Onyx called out to his injured partner, "Come here and try this. I need another person's opinion on it who's not a-"

"Animal?" Cardin asked rhetorically with the roll of his eyes.

"I was going to say speed eating freaks," Onyx replied with a slight frown.

"I don't see a difference," Cardin retorted getting a blank look from Onyx.

Squirming into his jacket he might have been friends with Onyx and Teal, but with Cardin he hadn't gotten anything more than a glare.

Hearing Onyx let out a sigh he got up before making his way toward Cardin. The two were face to face with tension so high he could swear someone could cut it with a knife. Eyeing the 'O' he wondered just what he was planning, but his mouth dropped at what he did next.

_**Thump **_

"OW!" Cardin yelled in pain as he fell onto the floor, "What the hell was that for you dumbass! I need those to walk!"

Ignoring the boy Onyx continued his trek back towards the table of there's where he leaned Cardin's crutches on the edge. Whistling to himself he snatched the bowl out of Teal's hand; where her motor functions still seemed to be replaying the same action it was beforehand. Only to stop at the realization she wasn't eating anything.

She let out a small 'hey' that Onyx paid no mind to before returning back to his partner. Crouching down he grabbed a piece before he looked at him.

"Captain," he called out surprising him at the title he called him, "Could you order Cardin here to eat his food. We don't want him going hungry after all," he spoke with an overly sweet smile.

He saw Teal practically melt before giving Onyx her undivided attention.

Still dumbfounded at his request just what the hell was going on here?

"Uhhh… sure…"

It was all he needed before he practically started treating Cardin as if he was a baby.

"Choo-choo!" he teased having the sticks practically poking Cardin's lips.

The glare he sent towards Onyx was all he needed to know that he was not finding any humor in this.

"Do you want it to be an airplane?"

"Piss off," Cardin growled.

Looking on the sidelines he knew this was going to end badly. If there was one thing he wanted was for everyone in his team to get along with one another.

This wasn't helping.

"Onyx," he spoke with a shake in his voice.

Onyx, either didn't hear him, or chose not to.

"Onyx," he spoke once again only for him to continue jabbing Cardin's face. His anger reached a point where red had started to tint his cheeks.

"Onyx…" he spoke once more with a tone that they were sure couldn't come out of their Captain.

The cold feeling that ran through his spine convinced him that a blade was trailing its edge along his skin. It's coolness making him shiver as a single sweat drop made its way towards his quivering lips. A feeling of dread that he could've sworn he started hearing whispers of either his own mind or someone else's voice he wasn't sure. The feeling of salt ran through his taste buds where he finally gathered the courage to look at his Captain.

He regretted it.

His black orbs trailed along the chilling storm that brewed in his Captains eyes. As if those cerulean blue gems were judging him like a destroyer would look upon its victims. Looking down at him with a glint in them that he couldn't make out.. Yet, all of his senses were screaming at him to run. Run to a corner and cry like a child as he awaited this… feeling to pass him.

The feeling as if his body was about to experience sudden damage or distress to the point of disaster.

"Could you not… you know… treat Cardin like a baby? It's kinda weird," Naruto spoke with his casual nervousness.

He blinked, feeling as if he had traveled to another world entirely.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded at what just happened.

However, before he could get an answer an all to excited Teal grabbed him by the collar with an all to mischievous grin on her face. It was still the beginning of Spring after all, and Teal being a Koala faunus still had… needs… extreme needs.

Glancing back at his Captain once more he couldn't help but wonder just what happened. Was he the only one who felt that?

/

Letting out a sigh he watched as his two teammates ran back, or dragged in Onyx's case, back into their room. However, there was still one that laid not even halfway across the room from him.

"Sorry about that Cardin," he started. Getting up he grabbed the boy's crutches before making his way to him, "I shouldn't have let him do that," he spoke as he offered a hand towards the older teen, only for it to get slapped away.

Frowning he laid the crutches next to him before picking up the bowl and chopsticks on the floor and glancing at Cardin, "Want some?" he asked offering the bowl to his teammate with one of his hands.

Only for him to slap it out of his hands, and having it hit him right in his face. Feeling it slide of his face he caught it only to look at the now standing Cardin.

"Sorry…" he mumbled in disappointment only to perk up a little, "If you want, I can make you something else?" he offered with a hint of joy in his voice as he looked at the hulking teen.

It was crushed instantly by what his teammate said next.

Cardin had left without giving him a second glance.

"Oh… sorry t-to disappoint you…"

A cold glare was all he received before Cardin left the dorms.

Waiting for Cardin to leave a silence fell over the room where he let out a soft smile before looking out one of the many windows in the room.

Once again he was alone to his own demise.

"Damn…"

Or not.

Turning to the source he spotted Blake at the entrance of the hallway.

"Oh… h-hi ya-I m-mean hey!" he stuttered.

'_Stupid,' _he quickly berated himself.

"And I thought Ruby had it bad with Weiss," she spoke, catching his attention almost immediately.

Not knowing what to say he replied with a nod while whipping away some rice on his cheek with his hand. Shaking it off it fell on the floor.

Sighing he had to clean this up.

"So you're just going to let him do that?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," he replied casually throwing her off guard.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "It's just food, nothing a shower can't fix."

"It's racism," she retorted.

Shrugging once more he was always thought to be a faunus, but never felt the need to clear the air. What were people going to think when he told them he wasn't a faunus? Laugh at him while pointing at the whisker marks on his cheeks, and call him insane?

He'd prefer to avoid that embarrassment, and not have to explain his mother had a giant demon fox in her when she was carrying him.

"So," Blake started, "Want me to touch up that scar so you don't… you know… freak out."

"I didn't freak out."

"And my hair isn't black."

"But it is- oh…" he realized.

Was she teasing him?

"No I wasn't," she stated.

'_How does she do that?' _

There was a pause between them. One that had made him feel awkward for just being there, but he had no clue how to leave without trying to offend her.

"You suck at making talk," Blake spoke.

Her words struck him like a needle as he deflated onto the floor.

"Try being more… funny."

/

"What… the hell was that…" Yang muttered out through pure shock.

"I-i honestly don't know," Weiss answered as shocked as she was.

In fact the whole class looked on in disbelief at what they were seeing.

Their Captain on the other hand seemed a second away from bursting into hysterical laughter.

Oobleck. A teacher at one of the finest academies in all the kingdoms that staffed and trained the best of the best, stood in front of them covered head to toe in what could be described as a rainbow. Glitter glistened of his tie as the renowned Beacon teacher finally did something since the incident.

A whole five minutes of silence except for the noise of two not so hidden people snickering.

Oobleck took off his glasses, revealing his sharp brown eyes that laid behind. His intense glare seemed to stiffen the students as all energy from the hyperactive professor disappeared, and in place an authoritative figure that threatened them all with his presence.

"I'm going to ask this once, and only once…" he began. His voice stern as the aura he was giving off, "Whoever decided to make this mess could head to the headmasters office right away, and not even consider returning to this class until they learn proper behavior."

Off in the back Naruto's face almost instantly fell as he gulped.

"Well?" Oobleck asked once more.

Silence. There was nothing but uncomfortable silence for everyone as they each looked around at all of their classmates in an attempt to pinpoint someone to blame.

Naruto was sweating bullets.

It was supposed to be a funny harmless prank! Get a few laughs out, but the second it triggered he was excited to finally have made a good impression on some.

Things like, 'Wow he's so brave!' or 'That was funny!'

Nope!

It looked like the entire class wanted to continue the grueling, boring lessons, and as if when they found the culprit they were going to kill him.

A.K.A

'_Me…' _he thought before whimpering into his hoodie.

/

'_You didn't do this, right?' _She read her sister's note that she passed to her.

Letting out a giggle that she couldn't contain she shook her head before grabbing her pencil and writing, '_No I wish I did though. Whoever did this is a genius.' _

'_And dead,'_ Yang wrote.

'_That too' _

_/ _

"Well, since we can't find a culprit I guess we'll just have to go with that this was a class effort and punish all of you."

That seemed to get people freaking out.

/

If he was sweating bullets before he had turned into a river now.

He was dead. Done and set.

This would be the last day he had any dignity as Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

He would have to… run away to a distant land and start a new life.

'_Oh… wait…' _

Only this time with a new name.

"Now that we have that settled you'll al-" Oobleck started only to be interrupted by the sound of someone getting up in the silent room.

He could feel everyone's eyes turn to him, which had only led him to show nothing but his hair sticking out of his jacket. Feeling the floor beneath him he started descending the stairs only to trip and stumble downward.

Finishing his tumble he laid on the floor where the class had finally decided to let their laughter out. Only he didn't like it. It was supposed to be laughter he was supposed to join in on, but instead all he did was get up and leave the room with shame. His head staring at the floor the whole way down until he heard the clicking of the door close behind him.

Sighing he was such an idiot.

/

"I have to say you've put yourself in quite an uncanny position Naruto," the silver haired headmaster of Beacon spoke.

Ever since the young blond had entered his office he had all but refused to make eye contact with him. Most likely swimming in whatever shame of thoughts in whatever was in his head.

"Your thoughts?"

His question only seemed to make the blond even more uncomfortable.

Was this really the same child he had met three years ago? Back when the only read you could get on him was a cold lifeless stare that seemed to be piercing through your very soul. The posture of a warrior ready to battle in a moment's notice. Never displaying an ounce of emotion, and only speaking when he needed to.

Even then it would be in short responses, but the tone of it was what unsettled the ordinary. The only way to describe it would be spiritless. Yet while he much preferred this current self of the blond he had a feeling that the same boy from three years ago still lurked in the shadows of his soul.

Ready to come out whenever necessary.

So just why had the child decided to change?

Maybe if he had interacted with the boy more the past three years it would've helped shaped the boy to be more 'normal'. Get with the ins and outs to what to expect from a school at Beacon. From what he understood the blond had kept to himself all three of those years in patience for his next order.

He couldn't imagine the effect it had on a child after the deed he had committed.

"Naruto?" he asked once again this time getting the boy to lift his head to look at him.

They weren't spiritless like years ago, but instead held shame. A type of emotion he was happy yet saddened to see in one so young.

"I'm sorry Professor Ozpin," he got up and bowed, "Whatever punishment you have awaiting i'll take it without a word of protest."

Letting out a sigh he understood now.

"Naruto, sit down," seeing the boy look at him warily he nodded, "Sit." he reassured him.

Watching as he tried to find a comfortable spot he started, "I won't punish you," Naruto opened his mouth only for him to cut him off, "But, before you tell me how you should be, tell me _why_ you decided to humiliate like that."

Waiting he watched as the boy took a gulp only to look around nervously.

"To be funny…"

"And had you succeeded?"

"No…"

"Then that's punishment enough."

That seemed to shock him, "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Tell me," he started dismissing the situation entirely, "I'm curious about your early life. How and what made you… well you?"

It had seemed he had struck a chord with how the blonds face fell almost immediately. The nervousness from his eyes almost instantly being replaced with sadness.

"You've read my file." he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I have."

"So you already know."

"I do," Ozpin responded, "But I much rather prefer to hear from the man then reading a file."

Silence prevailed over the two. Naruto sat in his chair, shifting uncomfortably, while Ozpin had been lazily taking a sip of his coffee awaiting the blond.

"Do I have to?" Naruto finally asked.

"What you decided and not decided to do is entirely up to you."

"You're my superior."

"And you're a child," he retorted.

Once again silence fell. Naruto had rubbed his face before letting out a long sigh.

"What do you want to know?" he asked in defeat.

Ozpin frowned, he had wanted Naruto to tell him not because he ordered him to, but because _he _wanted to.

"Whatever you're comfortable with sharing."

Naruto nodded, "I was born on October 10th, but you already know that." He stopped, as he thought about what to say next, "I don't really remember much about my early years, but I remember everyone told me that I was a very sick child."

"Sick?" Ozpin asked in curiosity. He hadn't been told about this, or even read about it at all.

He nodded, "Yeah… something about me having some unknown disease or something. My parents…" he choked for a split second that anyone without a trained eye wouldn't notice, "Always treated me as best as they could. They wanted me to know that despite my conditions they loved me to the end."

"And?" Ozpin asked clearly curious on what had happened next.

"I-i don't know."

"I see," he said with a nod before holding eye contact with the blond, "What made you want to do… well what you do."

Naruto leaned in a bit forward and clasped his hands together, "One of my earliest memories was when my best friend's father decided to show us what it meant to live in our world."

"I'm sure that wasn't pleasant."

Naruto shook his head, "Not at all…" there was a brief pause as if he was trying to form words of what had happened, "It was horrible. There was this one enemy nin that was crying out for water, and Itachi… he was always a kind soul… when the guy got water he probably saw the foreign look of Itachi's… and well…"

"He killed him?" Ozpin asked getting a shake from the boy, "Your friend I meant."

"Yeah…"

"What about you? When did you first take a person's life?"

It made him somewhat pleased to see him hold a faraway look. The regret that flashed over Naruto made him certain he had made the right decision of inviting the blond.

"On my fifth birthday… I guess you could say I was an indirect cause of an accident."

"Who was it?"

"My parents."

That surprised him. From the files that the Third had given him, Naruto's parents had died from the Nine-tails. Not from Naruto himself.

"Do you feel responsible?"

"Yes…" he answered without a second of a doubt.

"Somehow I feel like you're just giving yourself unnecessary burdens to handle."

The two wallowed in silence until Ozpin met the red ruby in the hilt of his sword.

"What about that sword?"

It seemed to get a positive reaction out of the boy, "This? I got it… what, when I was three? Yeah! I remember because I got it around the time I started getting better."

Oh? A correlation perhaps?

"And now it's the seal for the Nine-tails, correct?"

"More of a reinforcer," he took off the vest before rolling up the sleeve of his left arm, which showed his tattoo, "This right here is the seal, see." he motioned towards the fox and the dragon that had encircled the flame in the middle.

Interesting indeed, "And how exactly does it work?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow. His face inching closer to inspect the seal of one of the possibly strongest demons in the world.

However, to his dismay he received a shrug, "I don't know. I'm not a seal master."

"What do you know of it?" he asked trying to get something out. One thing he did know was that it was the reason for his name.

Calamity.

"I pull this thing out right here," he described while motioning towards his sword hilt, "And then it feels like my mind's in a void. I know I'm me… but at the same time I know I'm not _me_."

"Oh?"

"From what my Godfather theorized it might be the fox's influence, but that left a question-"

However, whatever was to be said next was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"I guess I should probably head back to class?"

"I'm sure Glynda won't mind once she knows the trouble you've caused."

"Rightttttt," he replied, dragging it out, "she'll just passively-aggressively glare at me until I'm shaking in my clothes."

It had somehow made the headmaster chuckle.

"Women are scary."

"Indeed."

/

"Naruto? Is Naruto here?" Glynda's voice resounded throughout the room as she searched for the blond.

"Uhh he got sent to Professor Ozpin's," Teal spoke out.

The answer only seemed to make Glynda raise her brow, "Why?"

Her question seemed to silence everyone. No one dared to speak.

It only irked her even further, "Why?" she asked again with a bit more emphasis.

"He covered Professor Oobleck head to toe… in something," surprisingly it was Weiss who spoke up this time, "Honestly, he's already proven to be too young to handle Beacon and it's already the second day."

Her comment seemed to get a round of nods from some people except a certain Captain who was sweating bullets just two seats away from her.

'_Is that what she thinks of me too?' _Ruby wondered to herself.

"Well that doesn't give the rest of you an excuse to sit there, doesn't it? Who wants to begin first?"

/

"You're telling me that there's a giant turtle the size of an island?"

"Well… they're only rumors."

"Rumors always start from a speck of truth."

"I guess," Naruto replied.

The two had been chatting away for the betterment of two classes. Exchanging stories or interesting topics they had encountered throughout their lives.

"You know I always wondered why you didn't check in on me the past three years?" Naruto asked while taking a sip of tea that Ozpin's assistant had brought for him.

"I trusted you."

"You trusted a trained killer who's emo state was worse than a brooding Uchiha's?"

"Yes, whatever the last part means."

Naruto deadpanned, "A child, who you know is considered black ops and can disappear within a day, and do Kami knows what to your world."

"Why not?" Ozpin responded casually, "I trust that we could've found you if we wanted to."

"You do know that everyone in the ANBU is practically insane right? People whose souls are considered the darkest of the dark?" he asked just to make sure Ozpin got the message across.

"And yet your Hokage chose you, and revoked your license as a shinobi. Itachi, a kind spirit also left the force to something more… humane. Then there's Kakashi, who was personally chosen by the Hokage to leave the force, and become a Jōnin instructor. So far he hasn't passed a team."

Naruto was gobsmacked, "H-how do you know all this?"

"Your leader and I came to an agreement."

"One that I'm out of the loop with."

"Precisely."

"So why did he take Kakashi out?" he asked with interest. How couldn't he? The man had played a big part when he was growing up, and had helped him get out of troubled times.

Not to forget the books he had 'borrowed' from him.

"Hiruzen deemed it best for him," Ozpin answered, already seeing the gears grinding behind the boys eyes.

"So I'm here because it's the best for me then?" he asked clearly having caught on to what he was saying.

However, he shrugged.

"Whatever you perceive is yours to believe."

"I hate riddles," Naruto deadpanned.

"It's not a riddle Naruto," he said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like one to me."

The opening of Ozpin's door caught the twos attention before the clicking of heels against the marble floor reached their ears, "Ozpin! Are you out of your mind!"

"Yes-" '_For sure-' _one thought while the other externalized their thoughts.

"Naruto go to your current class right away," she demanded which he followed without a second thought.

Hearing the door close behind her a sharp glare was sent Ozpin's way.

"I understand inviting one person who showed some exceptional talent who's two years younger, but _two." _

"I believe in him."

"There's a big difference between believing and knowing, Ozpin."

"Let me rephrase that then. I believe and know that young Naruto shall be a very talented Hunter in the future."

His words only fueled the fire that stirred within Glynda, "And do you _know_ just what your student had done to Oobleck?"

"I'm aware."

"And you didn't punish him?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Humility is more than enough for a student like him."

"You're forgetting that _attending_ classes is also something someone like him needs _more than_ other students if he expects to stay in this school."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?!" She repeated.

"Perhaps I made a lapse of judgement."

"Ozpin if I find out you're favoriting that boy over other students, or this is some secret love child of yours I swear I'll have that boy out the school in less than an hour."

Her voice made it clear to Ozpin that it wasn't a threat but a promise.

"Tell me Glynda have you read the boys file?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"And yet you haven't asked yourself how someone so young could possibly even keep up or even harm Pyrrha Nikos. A four time champion might I add."

"I've had my suspicion," she answered deciding now was a good time to take a seat.

Watching her employer rummage through a drawer in his desk he pulled out a file before sliding it across to her.

Glancing at the man he seemed to have a carefree expression taking a sip from his whenever his craving demanded it.

Opening the file she started to read.

The boy was found by Ozpin outside the wall three years ago. For some particular reason Ozpin had decided to rent out an apartment for the child where he lived in Vale until he was invited to Beacon two years younger just like Ruby Rose.

That was the gist of it.

"You brought a child from outside the wall in here!" the burning fire from before regrowing in size.

Taking a sip of his coffee he gave her a nonchalant look, "So?"

"So! This kid is a risk to everyone here! What do you mean 'so'!"

"Qrow turned out fine,"

"Qrows a drunk who has the mental capacity of a goldfish. Could you say the same for Raven!" it was more of a statement than a question.

"I guess we'll just wait and see," he answered without any concern.

/

Entering class he was ecstatic that no one batted him an eyelash. Either news hadn't gotten around, or no one seemed to care by now. Whatever it was he was grateful for.

It was his Leadership class where he had come a bit late, which had gotten him a light glare from his professor. Other than that he was practically scot-free. Done and over from being labeled as a possible delinquent.

Taking a seat next to the same blond haired boy from yesterday he took out his journal before taking notes on whatever he was being lectured about.

"Now remember, every semester as Captains you'll have one big project, which will decide your grade for that class,"

Groans and mutters were spread across the room with some students relishing the victory of being able to put it off until the last minute. Others however had started to give their professor attention like an ecologist would to an environment.

He hated to admit it, but he was definitely in the second group.

"However, I don't want you to be thinking that you can procrastinate this and have a panic attack on the finale day and turn in complete garbage."

Or not.

"Your first project begins tomorrow. Or well today if you're cool enough to… yo!"

Leaving a sour taste in his mouth he ignored the chorus of groans before continuing.

"The first project is more of an experiment. Simply record and keep a log of your teams progress day to day. Take notes on your relation with each individual, their relation with you, and the most important their relation to the team."

Most of the class seemed to frown or mutter something incoherent to themselves. He on the other hand had a raised brow with eyes holding nothing but confusion.

That was it?

"Dude this day by day thing is gonna be rough," he heard the blond next to him speak.

Either to him, himself, or the person next to him he wasn't sure. Maybe no one at all.

"I'm definitely missing some days," came the feminine reply across the table from him.

Ignoring the twos conversation he flipped to a random page before giving the pencil in hand a slight twirl between his fingers.

This was just like what he had done everyday when he was back home. On a day to day basis he had written in a journal of the day's affairs. This journal however, he used whenever something significant happened. Or simply words or even pictures he held so dearly to him. Writing was one of the few hobbies that made him feel calm. It was one of the few reasons he enjoyed his Godfathers books.

Despite it's more mature nature. It was still something his Godfather had written, and he couldn't help but enjoy that a man had taken precious time out of his life to make such a wonderful peace for the perverts of the land.

Shaking his head he could already hear the demons in the back of his mind snickering like the hormonal dogs they were. If there was one weakness to him it would be his tendency to wind up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Some accidental that the universe had played its hand with, and some… not so accidental trips.

Or when he had first entered puberty and was curious about the sudden female attraction that had swelled inside of him. It didn't help that Jiraiya had practically encouraged his behavior. He was lucky to have Mikoto beat some sense into him.

It was that same beating Itachi had witnessed that had crushed all the seeds he had planted in his friends head to join him on an adventure.

Focusing back on his writing he was slightly irked when his neighbor had accidentally moved his hand bringing upon a black line that stretched across the paper.

"Sorry."

Not sparing the boy a glance he simply erased it before continuing his writings. Some small sketches decorating the free space he had.

Twirling his pencil he had come to the conclusion that his team relation was horrible.

Cardin wanted nothing to do with him or the team. Onyx and Teal are in the friend group that has about half of its occupants wanting to lynch him. And he was a shy, timid boy. He had made some of the worst first impressions of all time.

Taking in a deep breath, this was fine.

He'd simply apologize to Doctor Oobleck and continue on with his school life.

Closing his book shut it had somehow synchronized with the ringing of the bell where he quickly found his way out the door.

Missing the fact that someone had called out to him.

/

"Damn, just missed him," she heard her blond friend say.

"So what are you going to ask him?" she asked.

"Maybe if he wanted to have lunch with us. Never hurts to have an extra friend."

Her face instantly went blank, "Have you forgotten that my entire team wants nothing to do with him?"

"And my team doesn't," he shrugged.

"Nora?"

"Wants pancakes."

"Pyrrha?"

"Wants to spar with him again."

"Ren?" she asked with a bit of uncertainty. Even though she had no idea what Ren thought of her. Let alone Naruto.

"No clue," the Arc responded.

Slumping she couldn't help but wonder just what interest her friend had in the boy, "Sooooo, why do you want him sitting with us."

She received a shrug only for Jaune to smile at her, "I just think he needs a friend right now. Nothing wrong with starting anew with someone."

"Except the only thing that's going to be new to him is our panties," she managed to get out.

Noticing the halt in his step Ruby turned towards him. All but while not liking the look he was giving her.

"Now just let me speak before you pummel me into the ground," he started with the Arc smile she had grown used to the past couple days, "What if, and stay with me here… what if he _didn't _mean to?"

Her mouth dropped as her eyes squinted when she looked at Jaune. He had to be kidding. There was no way he would side with a person he hadn't held a conversation for a minute.

Right?

"Are you kidding me?" she asked still bewiddled from his comment, "So you think that _he _somehow managed to not just peep under _my _skirt _twice_, but! Also Weiss's!" she exclaimed having poked his chest with each word she emphasised.

"I-i mean may-"

"No! Look Jaune you don't know how it feels to know that a person had done that, to not just you, but to your partner too! A-and Blake won't even tell us what _he_ did or saw yesterday. That guys a pervert, and if you think he'll somehow make it up to us Yang is still going to want to beat his head into a curb!"

"Yeah, but-"

"There's no buts! He's a pervert! He's not going to stop!" she finished.

Letting out a long breath she continued walking forward, but not before letting out a huff as she passed by Jaune.

She didn't know what came over her, but for some reason she felt like punching Naruto right in that perverted face of his!

Watching the girl go he couldn't help but sigh.

His mother always told him to befriend those who need befriending. Maybe if he told Ruby how he saw his team basically disregard him like nothing she would've given the guy a shot. He couldn't imagine how Naruto must've felt like having his efforts thrown right in his face like that.

Yet the blond had simply stood there watching his teammates leave before smiling. To what he wasn't sure.

He was with Blake when it happened, and when he saw Cardin leave he thought it best for Blake to handle it. She really didn't seem to mind Naruto all that much.

Turning on his heel he started walking the opposite way that Ruby had headed. If they didn't want to befriend someone in need than how could he call himself an Arc if he did too.

/

'_Alright Naruto just like we practiced… take a deep breath in… and a deep breath out…' _was the current thought of the former ANBU. He hadn't felt this much anxiety since… well not too long ago actually.

Throwing some punches that just barely missed the door in front of him he knew people would judge him if they saw him right now, '_Ha! Wha! Waha! Who got this? You got this!' _

Punching the palm of his hand he was ready!

Thrusting his hand onto the doorknob he stopped almost instantly. A bead of sweat running down the side of his face. Images of 'what if' situations ran through his head like a scroll. With every scenario being played out only intensifying his own anxiety.

Gulping he shut his eyes before taking his trembling hand off the knob. Taking in a deep breath he had this.

Preparing his foot for what was to come, he left a mental note for future him to apologize.

_**BAM**_

"Professor Oob-"

"It's doctor you buffoon!" Not _PROFESSOR! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" _was yelled before being preceded by slamming.

Whatever was going to come out of Naruto's stopped as he stood there gaping like a goldfish. He was expecting many things, but this was not one of them.

"Well what is it?" Oobleck asked with a bit of apathy.

Being snapped out of his mind he shook his head fiercely before resolving himself, "I'MSOSORRYFORTHETROUBLESI'VECAUSED!"

"Ah yes, about that," Oobleck spoke in a tone that left no room for him to talk, "I've gone over it, and I have requested for the Board of Education to move you into a more… suitable level. I fear from your current childish behavior you have some other shoes to fill before coming here.

"Oh…"

"Of course the Board is something even Ozpin has no control over," he finished basically nailing the last nail into the coffin.

All color had been drained from his face leaving him in an appearance that would shame a ghost. He had failed… again.

"Of course that's just me messing with you."

"What?"

"Just as tasteless as that humor was. It was as bad as what you had done earlier today," Oobleck spoke taking a sip of his coffee before looking at the hunter in training, "I know that Ozpin had let it slide, but if this would happen again there will be repercussions. Understood?"

"Hai!" he answered getting a confused look from the man, "I-i mean y-yes!"

'_Idiot!' _

"Now," Oobleck spoke, "If you'll excuse me I have a lunch to get to," he said while taking a seat at his desk before pulling out a drawer that had… a dozen thermoses with what he wanted to believe to be coffee, "Oh and tell Glynda I broke the door again. She'll understand." he said before chugging one of the thermoses.

A loud thud could be heard resonate throughout the room as Oobleck impacted the table head first; before loud snoring sounds came out of the professor.

Yep, coffee.

Feeling it was his time to go he couldn't help but let out an awkward chuckle before looking around the room. Did that actually just happen?

Tip-toeing backwards he was about to close the door, but stopped at the realization he had broken it in half. Sweat dropping he closed half of it letting the top part fall onto the ground causing a loud bang.

Shutting his eyes tightly from the noise he slowly opened them, and saw the history professor was still somehow unconscious. Sighing in relief he turned on his heel only to let out a girly shriek at the somewhat familiar face that was right in front of him.

"EEEEEEEE!" he jumped backwards.

"Yes!" the boy pumped his fist, "I'm not the only one who screams like a girl!" he yelled with too much excitement.

Backing himself up his back met the wall getting a curse out of him.

"Hey so I was wondering," the familiar teen started having refocused his attention onto him, "Since it doesn't seem like you have a lot of friends… no offense… well not that you have friends WHICH i'm sure you do… but… not at the moment?" he asked both to himself and him before slapping himself, "Alright i'm getting straight to the point,"

Raising a brow this couldn't be good.

"You. Me. Lunch. Now."

* * *

**Alright so next chapter is done. I'm just gonna address a couple of things real quick and I guess the first one would be the pervert 'subplot'. It will be used throughout the first volume, but I feel confident enough that there won't be as much of it after that. If you're not a fan of the misunderstanding i'm sorry but his relation as that with the RWBY cast is going to stay like that for the upcoming chapters. I do take your guys reviews seriously, and I hope that I can bring a story you could enjoy down the line if you continue reading. :) As for the other reviews it seems to be not liking the OC Naruto, but I mean... _if you read the summary it was kinda clear. _Another thing being the OC's to which the only defense I have is I haven't really established their characters much. Hopefully this chapter showed off some of it. Other than that thank you guys so much for the awesome support, and I hope I could bring you guys a story to remember! Thank you for reading! Till next time! :)**


	7. A Fools Day

"_People like us… don't really get along with a lot of people. We're loners to our very core. Only befriending those who could easily kill us as we can them." _

_-U.S. _

_/_

Rain gently tapped itself along the rectangular window his cerulean eyes looked through. His eyes tracing the droplets that slid down the glass as he made bets in his mind on which one would be the fastest. The eventual lighting stuck off in the distance, yet it was close enough to give those cerulean an electric hue.

"Naruto," he heard getting him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he blurted.

"It's your turn," Jaune told him.

Slowly nodding he rolled the dice only for his player to be sent to jail.

"Damn…" he heard.

Letting out a sigh, he returned to watching the rain. There was something about listening to the rain while being chilly inside that made his spine shiver in delight. Rain was one of those things that most people hated, but he loved it. How could one not with how relaxing it was?

The Village Hidden in the Rain was said to always have rain pour in some way or another. Be it heavy or light. A place where both night and day you would hear the gentle taps of the rain as it could ease any man's nerves. One of the places he had saved on his bucket list.

Averting his focus from the grey skies, his eyes landed onto a birds nest. What he assumed to be the mother chirping something to its children in an attempt to calm them as they chittered in fright.

"You seem kinda out of it," Jaune tried starting up conversation again, "Professor Led is really being ruthless with our journals, huh?"

"It's not that bad."

The first week of Beacon had come to a rather silent conclusion. Other than the first two, maybe three days, nothing major had happened. Well, except for Jaune trying to befriend him, which was still a work in progress.

"Really?" he asked a bit sheepishly, "I know Ruby forgot a night, but I've honestly been forgetting you know… all the nights."

"I'll remind you."

"Really!?" he asked with a fire in his eyes.

Giving a small smile he nodded.

Returning his focus to the outside world he could see the reflection of Jaune looking towards something.

"Supposed to rain all week," Jaune muttered more to himself.

"Mhm," was his smooth response.

"You know me and everyone else were planning to go see a movie today."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, finding the need to look at Jaune.

"Yep! I'm pretty sure Teal and Onyx are coming with us as well," the Arc chirped, packing the game after realizing neither of the two wanted to continue.

"Nice…" he replied.

Seeing the conversation come to an end, he leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes. It wasn't that surprising to him that his two teammates were going. They had quickly become besties with both RWBY and JNPR. Cardin had his own friend or two, and he… well, he hopefully still had Onyx and Teal, and hopefully Jaune soon enough.

Taking in a deep breath he let it all out through his mouth as slowly as he could. Getting a glance out of the other occupant in the room.

He had contemplated this once or twice, but if this what academy life had in store, he would much rather face the wrath of his Kage.

"You can come, if you want?" he heard the Arc offer. .

Opening his eyes, a curious brow and an unsure look later, he was met with Jaunes own unsure look.

The teen shifted a little but decided to stay strong on his offer, "With everyone there, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Righttttttttt," he dragged out knowing that he knew he didn't have the best relation with RWBY.

"I'm serious! They all agreed to not hate you-"

"Not hate me?" he asked, acting to be hurt.

Realizing his mistake, Jaune put his hands up in a defensive gesture, "N-no I-i mean like-"

"I'll think about it," he cut in.

"Really?"

Jaune couldn't tell if the younger teen was lying or not, but he was aware that the young blonde was ready to leave.

"I'll see you later then,"

"Yeah…" Jaune said before perking up, "Oh! Hey i'll send you the place and time on your scroll in case you do come!" he said joyfully.

Opening the door, he found himself wanting to leave as the seconds passed by. However, before shutting the door of team JNPR he found himself smiling. Looking at Jaune he made sure he saw it, "Jaune, I know it's kinda weird… since i'm not you know…"

"The best talker?"

Sharing a chuckle his rare smile only grew, "Thank you."

"Anytime Naruto."

/

Crickets chirped just outside of his team's window in a way that made him believe they were there just there to annoy him.

He had been looking at his scroll more often than he normally would ever since he left Jaune's room. Teal and Onyx had left a while ago, and Cardin was off doing Cardin things.

Looking at the top right corner of his screen the flashing of 8:45 could be seen before turning into 8:46. Shutting off his scroll he let out a long sigh before throwing his legs into the air, landing onto his feet from his makeshift bed. Throwing off his white-longed sleeve shirt he left himself shirtless before moving his mother's scarf that laid on top of his bag.

Opening his bag he rummaged through it in hopes of finding something decent to wear.

Lifting up a shirt he spotted just exactly it was hiding under. He had memories with what he looked at, neither good or bad ones, simply a reminder of his occupation. For a split second he could've sworn to see his own eyes staring back at him, only missing something.

Why did he even bring this thing?

Grabbing the first shirt his hand landed upon he zipped his bag up before entering the bathroom. Flipping on the lights he threw the shirt on top of a basket before turning to face the mirror that laid above the sink. Placing both his hands on the side he took a good look at himself like he usually did when alone.

Those same eyes he had seen less than a week ago in his apartment were still there. The scars that he sometimes traced in remembrance of the lives that had inflicted the wound upon him before he ended them. The same feeling he was always met with when he had some form of hope of something going well once in his life.

He was too tired to do his stupid ritual that only served to boost the self esteem he wished he had around strangers. When he had left that apartment he had hyped himself up in the hope that things would change without him needing to do anything. Despite the doubts there was the foolish side of him that believed Beacon would be some sort of fairy tale for him.

He told himself that those that believed their life was to be a fairy tail were fools. However, right now he wasn't sure if he would be considered a bigot or a fool, for despite knowing this, decided to be ignorant and keep believing that someone here could prove him wrong.

So tonight he would be a fool.

/

The same clouds he had been looking at before had now been pouring whatever water they had gathered throughout the weeks onto him. It started off with light drizzling in the morning, and finally turned into heavy rainfall.

His footsteps could barely be heard from the raging storm combined with years of experience. . Yet despite all this he kept running in hopes of meeting up with them in time. Sure it was going to be awkward, but hey at least Jaune said they agreed not to hate him. So that was a plus.

Who knows, maybe this would be the day where the air would be cleared and he could actually make some friends.

'_The thoughts of a fool indeed.' _

Shaking his head he had to stop thinking like that. This _was_ going to be the day where some sort of progress will be made with his not so obvious dead social life.

Turning a corner he felt his feet almost lose their grip on the surface, "Woah!" he shouted before gaining back his balance. Looking down at his feet he wiggled his exposed toes before sweat dropping. He probably should've gotten something that people here wore.

Leaving a mental note for later he came to an abrupt stop when his eyes landed on the flashing letters that spelled out 'Cinema'. Shoving his hands into his jacket pocket he started to regret not bringing his mother's scarf for tonight.

Getting under a cover he pulled his hood off before leaning against the wall. Taking his scroll out he sent Jaune a quick text telling him he's at the place. Closing his scroll he shivered a little as small droplets tickled along the side of his neck.

Taking a step closer towards the doors of the theater he felt somewhat warmer without the rain touching his bare skin. His previous thought of missing his mothers scarf was only reinforced when a long cold breeze passed him.

Luckily for him he felt the buzz of his scroll that he quickly took out.

'_We're on our way! Glad you came!' _it read with a smiley face at the end of it.

Feeling his lips tug themselves upward a little, it immediately dropped when he finally realized the situation he was in. He was meeting a team that hated him to their very bone except one, a teammate who had no trust in him, and… well Teal was just Teal.

'_So two girls that think I peeped on them, a cow who punches like a Senju, and finally them all believing I did something to their teammate… awesome…' _

Why did he come again? He should probably leave right? Save the trouble for everyone, but then Jaune would feel bad, and then it wou-

"FOXXY!"

Shit.

And Naruto felt the familiar sensation of him flying through the air against his will and straight into the bone-crushing hug of his teammate. He could make out Teals excited squeal as she spun him around so fast the blond might have thought she was trying to throw him to the other side of the street if he didn't know any better

"T-teal please!" he managed to get out with the small amount of breath he had.

Being placed down he could feel the rush of air come into his lungs before he straightened himself. He wish he hadn't, for his eyes landed on the group behind Teal and leaving didn't sound that bad of an idea right about now.

"Say, say, Naruto," Teal started, "I didn't know you got invited too?"

'_What?!'_ he thought with widened eyes.

Spotting Jaune in the group the nervous smile was all he needed to know.

He didn't tell them! Now he looked like some creep stalking some people!

"Ahahaha!" he let out a nervous chuckle before scratching the back of his head. His gaze found a window on the other side of the street more interesting, "I… uhhh… you know me just... exploring."

"Exploring?" his teammate asked.

"Yep!" he said, popping the 'p', "and now i'm going to… go back to exploring… yeah! Back to exploring… " he stated before walking past the group in what he assumed to be a cool manner, "See ya around!" he shouted without an ounce of fear from before.

Watching the blond turn the corner Teal couldn't help but look at Onyx.

"You scared him!"

"Me?!"

"Yes!"

/

"That was… something…" she heard Yang say as her sister took a quick glance at the direction the perv left in.

"Probably a coincidence," Blake reassured them.

"Probably… " Yang muttered out, still a bit uncertain.

"Or!" her partner decided to interject, "He!" she exclaimed, pointing at where they last saw the blond, "Decided he wanted to further his damn peeping!"

The three looked at her as if she was insane.

"What!"

"Really Weiss…"

"It's a possibility!" she tried to defend herself, "Plus you should know."

"I should know?" Blake asked.

She was about to open her mouth to stop the two, but what Weiss said next sparked the curiosity she had from before.

"You know, the lockers," Weiss stated in a matter of fact tone.

Realization struck her teammate with whatever she was going to say seemingly getting stuck in her throat.

"I have to agree with Weiss here Blake," her sister interjected, "It's been worrying us these past couple of days. You could tell us," Yang pressured while squeezing Blakes shoulder.

"I can't," Blake answered out of embarrassment.

"What? Why!" both Weiss and Yang yelled.

"It's blackmail!" Nora of all people decided to jump in between the four girls all but while shaking Blake in the process, "He has some naughty naughty pictures doe-"

"No! Nothing like that at all!" she defended.

"Hey now wait a second," Jaune said, joining in, "Didn't we all agree not to hate him?"

"Ehhhhh," Weiss answered, "I'm not going to be all 'buddy buddy'" she said with air quotes, "With someone who's going to try to get a view any chance he gets.

"He's not-"

"Oh yes he is!" Weiss shouted, "He's a damn perverted faunus who should be leashed and I would go as far to say neutered like the hormonal dog or whatever the hell he is!" she screamed, getting a few bystanders attention.

However, her words didn't leave the group unphased.

"I don't think we need to go that far, but Wiess got a point," Yang spoke.

"Hey guys! Movies gonna start soon!" Teal yelled out from the ticket box being completely oblivious to what had transpired along with Onyx.

"This conversation isn't over," Jaune spoke with a stern tone before turning around.

Weiss all but rolled her eyes.

/

'_Stupid, stupid, stupd, stupid!' _

The second he had turned that corner he had ran for his life.

"Exploring… really Naruto? Not 'Oh yeah just saw a movie,' I've lived here for three damn years…" he muttered, slowing his pace to walk.

Looking up he had all but forgotten about the rain. Throwing his hood up he shoved his hands in his pocket before deciding to just walk around. That was until the rain started to become unbearable to walk in.

"Damn it…"

Looking ahead a bar sign caught his eye. It'd be fine if he stayed there until the rain let up. Jogging up to the door opened it, taking his hood off when entering.

It was barren for some particular reason. He knew that most bars and clubs would be stocked with people considering it was a Friday night. However, in the entirety of the room there were only three people that he could see. A man on the piano that seemed oblivious to the world around him, all but while singing something too low for his ears to hear.

A girl who was scrolling through her scroll , always next to the man, and finally the woman who was glaring daggers at him.

"Sign says closed kid now get it out," she said, getting the attention of the girl on her scroll. She gave him a quick glance before returning to her doings.

"R-right but I was wondering if-"

"We don't sell to minors," she answered seemingly being through this process multiple times before.

"N-no! Not that just…"

"Ah let the kid stay!" the pianist yelled out jovily, "It's pouring outside! Look at it! Kids gonna get a damn cold Martha!" he yelled way too loudly, clearly drunk a little if the bottles next to his leg was anything to go by.

"Yeah… that," he confirmed.

The lady, or Martha, if that really was her name, let out a sigh before putting some glasses up.

"First sign of rain letting up, you're out, got it?"

He nodded, getting a calculatative look before going back to her work.

Looking around he debated with himself whether to sit near them, or to be in his own little corner.

Glancing at the pianist he would have to thank him later if he wasn't blackout drunk from the beers he'd drunk.

"Sma beep bop~ Smha bee boop~" he yelled out loud in a sing along voice.

He wasn't sure whether it was appropriate to laugh, but when his eyes met those dark ones of the pianist a flash of shock and recognition appeared on his dark orbs. Had he met this guy before?

Shivering a little he looked down at his drenched jacket before frowning. He would have to wash it before school started. Unzipping it he took it off before placing it on his chair revealing the black long sleeved shirt he had on. Surprisingly it was actually his size for once.

Feeling another shiver down his spine, he tugged down the sleeves. Deciding he wasn;t warm enough he grabbed some of the napkins on the table before stuffing them in his sleeves.

It looked stupid but he didn't care.

Noticing the raised brow of the girl at the table he flashed a smile before waving with his left arm. Her look changed to one of confusion before she spoke out, "That's a… that's an interesting… choice…" she spoke, trying to realize just why he would do that.

"Y-yep!" he stammered, "Kinda cold you know."

His answer only seemed to confuse her even further.

"So you stuffed napkins down your sleeve?"

Silence ensured as he sat there trying to find an answer, but the only thing that came out was a "Yeah…"

Once again a silence fell on them. Minutes passed where the girl decided to go behind the counter to make a drink from the looks of it. Before he knew it the pianist's mad laugh made itself known between the two. With the musical noise of his piano reflecting that of his laughter.

"Marthaaaa~" he tried to sing but only indicated that he was truly drunk.

The woman only ignored him which brought out a pout from the man. One that almost resembled that of a child.

"Marthaaaaaaaa~" he sang out once more but with a hint of desperation.

The woman only looked at him with a blank face before heading to a different part of the bar. Probably somewhere where she didn't have to hear the mans annoying cries.

"Don't mind him," he heard from besides him that caused him to jump, "he's just a bit tipsy. That's all," the girl spoke.

"Huh?" he blurted.

Looking over the girl she seemed to be cozy just where she was with two cups of hot chocolate in the girls hands. A sweater, a size too big for her, and baggy sweatpants with some stripped pattern on them. Lavender hair that ended around her shoulder, and lazy pink eyes that glossed over him.

"Are you dumb?" she asked blankly with her short periwinkle hair framing her face.

"W-what! No!" he cried out.

She only seemed to give him a blank look before sliding over one of the cups. Looking inside he saw marshmallows making him smirk ever so slightly.

"You seem like it from what I've seen," she stated without batting an eyelash.

Looking at the girl dumbfoundedly just who the hell did she think she was?

"Look like it too."

That was it, "Oi! Oi! Who the hell do you think you are, "he yelled pointing a finger at her accusingly, " … you...you…you," he tried to come up with an insult but fell short.

"Take your time," she answered calmly.

He slumped back into his chair before crossing his arms. Focusing his attention on the pianist to avoid the girl.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked, trying to rile a response out of him.

Looking at her through his peripheral he could already feel a vein popping. The hell was with this girl!? She reminded him too much of a certain someone. Quick witted and making him look stupid with that damn blank look!

"Stop looking at me like that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Like what?" she asked, looking right at him while taking a sip of her drink.

"Like that damn it!" he yelled looking right at the girl.

She looked at him with a puzzled look in her eyes before returning back to her drink, "You really are stupid." she stated calmly.

With his eye twitching he couldn't help but let out an annoyed chuckle.

"Lavvvvvvvvvvv~~"

Hearing the girl sigh she looked right at the pianist before placing her drink on the table, "Yes."

"Fetch me my tea~"

He watched as the exact blank expression as before looked upon the man, "We don't have tea," she stated, "We've never had tea."

Her words seemed to bring the man's performance to a halt, "WHAT!" he screamed, rushing over to their table in an instant, "I've been drinking tea all night!"

He blanked, before sweat dropping when he heard those words. His eyes trailed over towards the several empty bottles of beer that laid all over where the man was sitting before.

The sigh that came from the girl was all he needed to know that this was a recurring encounter.

"I'll make you tea tomorrow," she stated calmly.

"But Lavvv~ I want it nowwww!" the man whined with a sing along voice.

Sending the girl a look of pity she seemed unfazed of the situation, and only kept taking sips of her drink. Taking a sip of his own he looked into the man's hazel eyes that sparkled with recognition.

His silver bangs were parted to his sides where once could see they were brushed down. A stubbly face with the same color of his hair indicating his hair was either greying or it was his natural color. From the looks of it, he would bet his money on the latter. The silver hair of his, had a shaggy appearance to it with strands sticking out wherever one would look.

All in all, he looked homeless.

The only item that even looked valuable were the two rings dangling from his necklace.

The man smiled at him before scooting closer to him. He tried to scoot away, but failed when he hit the chair of the girl. Stopping, it gave the man enough time to throw his arm on the back of his neck; where his hand dangled off his shoulder. As one would to a good buddy of theirs.

"Isn't that right Judy!" he yelled with a smile he never expected to see on his face.

Looking at him confusedly he heard the girl next to him put down her cup only to be followed up by a sigh.

"Ash, I think you should head to bed," she spoke softly.

Looking between the two he could already feel the man's mood drop.

"But! Look Lav! Jud's here!" he exclaimed, becoming a bit more ecstatic at just mentioning the person.

He met eyes with the man before he winked at him that sent a shiver of disgust down his spine. Being in the pouring rain didn't sound so bad right about now.

"Just give him a minute," he heard next to him.

Looking at the girl with a raised brow he wasn't sure what she meant until the loud thud came from the other side of him. His head snapped towards the noise where the man's unconscious form laid.

'_Ok...' _he thought bewildered. This definitely seemed to be a recurring thing.

Looking back at the girl he had expected some sort of reaction on her. Surprised? Worried? Or even a bit startled at what just happened? Nope! She kept the same non lachant expression on her face that he's seen the entire time.

She looked at his puzzled eyes that looked into her lazy ones.

"Are you going to finish that?" she asked.

"What?" he replied, a bit confused about the question.

She pointed towards his mug of hot chocolate.

"That, or are you to stupid to understand what i'm asking?" she asked with a hint of what sounded like genuine curiosity.

He looked at her with his mouth hanging before looking back at the pianist who already had a snot bubble blowing. Looking back at the girl he looked back at the man before finally setting his gaze onto her.

She moved a strand of her lavender hair behind her right ear before her pink orbs met his.

"Shouldn't we…" he started before glancing at the man, "do something?" he asked, unsure if even what he asked made sense.

She showed some sign of emotion when she raised her brow at him, "Do you want to carry a passed out guy who was probably going to try to makeout with you, since he's so drunk he can't tell the difference between a grimm and a blond girl?"

He opened his mouth only to close it as he pondered her words.

"I'm not sure if you're calling me ugly or feminine." he replied.

She went to go grab his mug,"If you're not gonna drink that I will," but before her hand could reach it he got to it first. Chugging the hot contents in a matter of seconds. He gave the girl a stern and demanding look, to answer his questions, with his puffed out cheeks filled with the liquid.

Swallowing it all, he instantly regretted it as a burning sensation within his throat was becoming increasingly unbearable by the second. His face turned red as steam came forth out of his mouth. Fanning himself with his right hand, while his left still had the ball of cloth wrapped around it, he wasn't really sure if it was helping the situation.

"H-help!" he managed to get out.

He was expecting a lot of things when he said that.

A lazy look from the girl as she watched him suffer was probably the highest on the list. A glass of water or something to help him with this damn feeling!

What he wasn't expecting was for half a damn water bottle to get shoved into his damn mouth!

Deciding to complain later he grabbed the bottle with his right hand before squeezing the life out of it. Not a single drop was left when it started to become bearable.

Departing his lips from the bottle he let out a long sigh before wiping away the sweat that had started to form on his forehead. Placing the bottle onto the table he resumed his glare towards the girl with his arms crossed.

"Well?" he questioned with some irritation.

She looked at him completely unfazed at what had just happened, "Well?" she repeated.

"You didn't have to shove water down my throat."

She blinked, "You said help? You're looking better, so help had come."

His eye twitched at her comment, "Help could've done better."

"Help could've left you as you were."

Once more he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked away before puffing his cheeks out. All the while muttering to himelf about "stupid smart people".

"You really are as mindless as a grimm, and as stupid as a blond girl," she spoke getting the blonds attention.

She looked out a nearby window where he saw that the rain hadn't let up at all. In fact it probably only increased in strength.

"You could stay the night here. Rains not gonna lighten up for at least a couple hours." she said, turning to face the blond.

Looking at her puzzled he asked, "And just how do you know that?"

If it was possible her blank expression only further blanked, "The news." she stated flatly.

Looking at her with an embarrassed blush he looked away, "R-right," he stuttered in embarrassment.

Clearing his throat he rubbed it before swallowing. Wincing a little it hurt to swallow.

Again, he heard the girl sigh.

Almost like she knew what he just realized she spoke, "I can get you some tea for that tomorrow. That is if you're still here."

Looking at her he was about to ask just how she knew about it only for her to send him a blank look.

"Before you open your dumb mouth. I saw you chug down a basically full mug of hot chocolate, begging for help with steam coming out of your mouth, and you want me to believe that you're perfectly fine?"

Touche.

"So come on," she said getting up before grabbing the unconscious man's arms, "Help me get him up."

Giving a slow nod he got up from his chair before moving the jacket wrapped around his hand down to his wrists. Crouching down, he grabbed the man's legs from under the table before getting them out. He hung between the two like a hammock before they took not so careful steps towards the upstairs.

The girl took the lead climbing the stairs where he followed a couple steps down. With an unconscious body covering the distance between them. He winced seeing the man's head hit a stair going up, but the girl didn't seem to give a care in the world.

"Is he-"

"Yes," she cut him off.

Silencing himself they made it up the stairs where he was met with a hallway. Looking down it he counted five doors with three of them being just far enough apart that they should be rooms if he was correct.

"His rooms the third to the left," she said.

He nodded before once more following her lead.

They made it in front of the door where she let go one of his arms to open the door, which surprised him at the sudden addition of weight. The result being part of the man's right side hitting the floor.

He sweatdropped before he heard the girl say something, "I can handle it from here."

Nodding he put the man's legs down as gently as he could, but his efforts proved fruitless when she basically threw the man in before shutting the door. She walked right past him before opening the door second closest to the stairs.

"You can use this room," she stated, allowing him a look inside, "My rooms right next to yours, and Ashen's is… well you already saw where."

He nodded sweat dropping at just the memory of it.

"And the doors on the other side are a breakroom, and a closet. So nothing special."

"Rightttt," he said looking at the girl before taking a couple steps into the room. Turning on his heel he looked at the girl who was a few inches taller than he, "Why are you doing this?" he asked looking up at her.

She looked at him before looking at the door to Ashen's room before looking right back at him, "That lady down there. The one behind the counter. Her name is Susan."

"Yeah but-"

"He calls everyone Martha."

"Ok I sti-"

Just like that, he was met with the blank white of the door. He heard her footsteps walk towards where the other rooms were, and eventually the sound of her opening and closing a door. Letting out a long sigh he unwrapped the jacket around his arm and threw it towards one of the corners of the room.

He took off the green leather belt that held his sheathed sword, before leaning it on the bed as close to him as it could get. Taking off his shirt he exposed his well developed muscles. He spread his shirt out onto the floor before doing the same with his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Rubbing his eye he let out a yawn before stretching out his left arm. Grabbing his sheathed sword with his right arm he threw the blanket off before jumping in and quickly covering himself. Laying his sword right next to him on the bed to his left.

Placing both of his hands behind his head he stared up at the ceiling before letting out the faintest of smirks.

Today was… interesting.

With the soothing sounds of the rain he closed his eyes, letting his body enter a state of peace. His breath quickly found a steady, rhythmic pace.

For the first time he could say he was glad he played the fool.

* * *

**Gonna be honest completely forgot where I left off on this story. My absence from this story mostly stems from me working on a little side project that i'll give more info on when I release it, but honestly that's not the only reason I haven't posted anything on here. I had a lot of school stuff to do practically everyday, and the only breaks I had were weekends where writing was the last thing on my mind. Hope everyones doing ok, and that you guys enjoyed this little update. There are some thing I am going to address for the upcoming chapters, it's mostly going to be original content, and I kinda shot myself in the foot not gonna lie. However, that's not what's on my mind, and that's regarding this Naruto, and that being his shyness. It's a mood killer for most it seems, and it was clearly a killer for me too apparently since I had him ease into the student life in Beacon and not be a complete b**** as some of you would put it. It's whatever, since I had planned to do it a tiny bit later in the story, but oh well. If there's any questions feel free to PM me, I always love talking to people about my work. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	8. A Seed In June

"_The saddest thing in life is wasted talent." _

_-Teacher _

_/ _

His eyes fluttered open to see the moonlight of the broken celestial body above peering through the window. It was quiet outside. The only noises his ears were able to hear were the cars driving down the road, and the occasional group of people that were being loud without a care in the world.

Shifting himself where his eyes stared at the ceiling he had a look of curiosity.

This was a strange feeling for him.

He never understood dreams.

Of course he knew how they happened, but he never understood why his dreams were what they are. The few times he could recall having a dream he felt nothing. Most people when talking about dreams painted them to be some glorious realm of endless possibilities. A hidden paradise that was just out of their grasp.

He was a person where even in the face of death he felt nothing. Was that normal? A child, not caring about the fact that their life could end at any second? Clearly not in this world if people become Hunter's at what, twenty-one? Be it some exceptions like Ruby.

It made him wonder, with a similar history of warfare and death, what had changed between the two sides of the world to have such different outcomes. One where death by human hand was a norm, and one where it was a sin to the highest of degrees.

He shook his head, he was getting off topic. If he wandered to far away from what had awoken him; he feared it would be swept away from the clutches of his mind.

So how come the dreams of the past always awoke that underlying emotion he felt so very few times?

There were only a handful of times where he could vividly remember that gut wrenching feeling.

The Kyuubi attack was one of the earliest.

He could never forget the engrained smile of his parents as their souls left their bodies with a gaping hole in their chest. He would never forget the words they had told him. Or the look in their eyes.

Happiness…

Why were they so happy?

A question that had been itching at the back of his mind since that day.

He knew they didn't want to die, and the most reasonable answer would be that their children were safe. But, could you really consider your child safe when a brother is ripped away from his sibling? That same brother watching that sibling from a distance as people hated every bone in that little boy's body?

And what had he done to help him?

Nothing.

He left his brother all alone to face the world. A harsh one created by those that were supposed to love and cherish him. He hated admitting it, but it was something he _hated_ his parents for.

For dying.

For leaving him in the mess that he was in.

For leaving him.

His parents weren't stupid. They knew their lives weren't going to be perfect. He had heard it straight from their mouth when they were drawing the last of their breaths.

So why… why the hell were they so damn happy?

There were other things that haunted him as well. Broken promises, friendships ending, and other horrors he had witnessed.

Most lives were half-written stories, or simply unfinished sentences as his teacher once told him.

That was a thought for another time.

Sticking his arm into the air lazily he moved his fingers around. He could faintly hear the sounds of birds chirping, but couldn't tell if that was either a memory or from the outside.

His hand fell on top of his chest where he closed his eyes. That dream was a strange one. He never had one like that.

One where he wasn't frightened, not scared, not waking up drenched in sweat.

But one that left him feeling calm. Almost like he was listening to the rain again.

Was that his fairy tale?

/

Ozpin was a man who knew many things, but a normal man he was not.

He would've loved to have lived a normal life, follow the simple steps of going to school, getting a job, a family eventually, and then retiring to the fruits of his labor. Sadly, in whichever way you looked at it, he was destined for something more. This life of his was going to make some progress to his goal. Be it a step or even a grain.

Walking through the empty halls of Beacon, that were filled to the brim with students just yesterday, he couldn't help but smile. A new year had started, and he had gotten not just one but two aces in his sleeve to use.

Perhaps if he was lucky enough he could take two steps more?

"Oh! Headmaster!" a cheerful young voice chirped through the halls.

There was one of them right now.

His eyes landed upon her silver ones. Eyes that according to legend could kill a grimm by just a glance. A tale forgotten by all, except those who rode with the wind of time.

"Well if it isn't the young Ruby Rose," he greeted, "I hope you've been enjoying Beacon so far. I expect it's everything and more?"

"Yep!" she chirped with a two finger salute, "Perfect!"

That raised a brow, "Perfect?" he repeated, "Trust me Ruby, not even Beacon is perfect."

She faltered at that. Beacon seemed pretty perfect to her.

"Surely there was something or had to have been a moment where this school wasn't 'perfect' as you put it."

She scratched the back of her hand nervously, "Welllllllll, when you put it that wayyyy," she drew out while fidgeting with her fingers, "The teachers are kinda… uh…"

"Unique."

"That's the best way to put it."

He chuckled at the girls attitude, "Well despite their quirks and kinks they're the best of the best, and I hope you can tell despite how they act at times."

"Mhm," she nodded, "I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be telling you this, but Professor Ports stories sometimes get me a bit...well… you know…" she looked sheepish enough with the way she looked at the ground and held her hands together behind her back, "sleepy."

She stood there not wanting to make eye contact, but the chuckle she heard before he spoke surprised her.

"Well i've heard all of them at least what? Three or perhaps five times a year. Lucky you only have to see him for one class period and not work with the man," he said, placing both hands on his cane for support, "Tell me which story are you on right now? The one where he made a King Taijutu eat the other, or when he challenged a boarbatusk to a 'roll off' as he put it?"

Her face took on a mixture of shock and curiosity, "Are you serious?"

"It all depends if Port was."

"Ah," she exclaimed looking a bit disappointed.

The faintest of smirks appeared on the headmaster's face. Port's stories were known to be very absurd to put lightly.

"So," the teen started, "What are you doing up this early?"

Taking his cane by the hand he started walking through the halls where the girl quickly followed suit.

"It's a fine time to take a walk after the weather from yesterday, don't you think?"

She looked out the window where sure enough the sun's orange rays shone upon Beacon giving it an almost magical look. Trying and succeeding in entering whatever space it could from it's angle, which cast a rather long looking shadow to those few who were up and about.

It was what? Eight?

Not even her team wanted to get up from their soft cozy blankets, let alone be bothered by her. Blake even… hissed at her?

Oh well, some people just weren't morning people.

"And you?" she heard the older man question.

"Oh you know, just going to the library," she said jollily.

Getting a raised brow from the Headmaster she let out a nervous chuckle before scratching the back of her head.

"I'm surprised. Most students wouldn't be up this early to go study."

She shook her head, "I'm uh… you now… " she blanked before looking at the man, "... Two years behind."

"And yet two years ahead at the same time.."

She sweatdropped at the man's remark. She hated cryptic sayings like those.

"I hope you're aware that there's another student around your age."

"Really!?" she perked with excitement at that.

Finally! Someone who could understand her struggle! Maybe she could even study up with them.

"In fact, I believe you already met him."

So it was a guy.

"Really?" she asked a bit curiously before adopting a thinking position. With her hand cupping her chin she rubbed it in thought.

There was Jaune, but did he look fifteen? Nah!

'_Let's see, let's see…' _

There was Ren? She didn't know much about Ren.

"It's young Namikaze," he interrupted her line of thinking.

"Who?"

"Namikaze-Uzumaki," he repeated again.

"I don't think I met a guy called Namikaze or with the last name Uzumaki," she replied with some disappointment.

Damn, she really wanted to know who it was.

She heard the Headmaster chuckle before they approached the doors to the library, "It's his last name," he said before departing, "However, I believe you know him by Naruto."

She let out a small groan, and here she thought it would be someone she could make friends with.

/

He groaned in his sleep as he turned over in bed. The slight feeling of pressure on his right arm slowly awoke him. Opening his eyes to the real word light invaded his senses.

Covering his eyes with his left arm he stretched his legs, letting a moan escape his lips.. His bones popped back in place as his muscles relaxed. However, the constant rhythmic pressure remained.

Had he done something to his arm when he was sleeping?

Moving his hand around he was surprised to feel a hand on his arm. Shaking the other, to make sure it wasn't his own, his eyes shot open to see the same drunk man from last night.

"Damn kid," he said almost in admiration before giving it a squeeze, "You must have a hell of a throw." he looked at his shocked face as if nothing was wrong.

In fact, he _smiled_ at him.

His upper body rose where the blanket fell revealing more of his scarred skin.

"Scars too," he whistled, "Holy shit lots of em'! Damn kid, must be getting all the ladies flaunting those off. Or are you just a Huntsmen noobie?" he asked _still_ squeezing his bicep.

The hit came a lot quicker than the man expected it to.

"Ow, ow, ow," he whined, "Ok, ok, not a newbie. NOT a noobie!" he repeated, seeing the kid was getting ready to throw another one.

Caressing his cheek he could already feel a lump forming under his fingers. That _was_ a hell of a punch.

He smirked before getting up from the floor still in the clothes from the night before. Extending his hand he looked at the blond, "Names Ashen kid, your drunk bestie."

Looking at the hand wearily he accepted it before opening his mouth. It was a simple task really. All he had to say was 'Naruto', there was no way he could mess this up.

Except when he tried to speak the only thing that came out was empty wind and a pain in his throat. He coughed up nothing but dust where he attempted to speak again, and like last time was a failure.

"Are you a mute or something?" Ashen asked, "Funny, I think I read something like this on the internet?"

He tried to speak again only to let out a violent cough.

Looking at the man he seemed to have an amused smirk on his lips.

"Trust me kid, I'm enjoying this as much as you are."

Naruto looked at the man once more. The fury of a guy in his fifties touching him while he was sleeping half naked bubbled up inside of him. He wanted to yell desperately but settled on thrashing at the man.

"Ow,ow,OW! Stop that!" he yelled in retaliation.

Stop he did, but quickly kicked him sending him flying straight through the door where he ran up and quickly slammed it shut. Locking it he slapped his forehead out of his stupidity.

How did he forget to lock the door?

Smacking himself once more he slid down the door before letting out a groan. He should've just walked back to the station. Getting wet be damned, at least he would've been able to talk.

Letting out a long sigh he definitely overstayed his welcome. Grabbing his pants from the floor he sat on his bed putting them on. Grabbing his shirt he shook it a little only for the door to open.

"I heard yo-" Lav's voice was heard as she opened the supposed 'locked' door only for her eyes to land on him. A pregnant silence ensued where both just looked at the other. Her brow raised in curiosity, "You know I'll just tell you downstairs." she told him before closing the door.

He blinked, and blinked again. His mouth dropped slightly as he stared at the wooden floor.

_/ _

"Are you blushing?" Ashen's voice rang out throughout the empty bar. He was already seated ready to play his piano until his favorite lavender haired girl came walking down the stairs.

She looked at him blankly, not a blush evident on her face, "Were you feeling up an underage child?"

"Ok you know what! That's not what that was, and you know that…"

"So if that kid goes to the cops, and tells them that he woke up to a forty-year old man feeling him up. You're gonna tell them 'no it's not what it looks like?'"

"Alright so I might need to you know…"

"Not get arrested for touching a child? Smart idea."

He looked at the floor with a downcast look, "You know what I was doing, and I think I found the one."

That got a surprised look out of her.

"Really now?"

"Yep!" the man chirped doing a complete one-eighty, "To lighten this place up a bit, ya know. Get some music going for when I'm passed out on the floor."

She blanked, "And here I thought you were being serious," she stated looking around.

"I am."

"To what?" she asked a bit harshly.

"Anything and everything," he smirked.

"I hate riddles."

"Not the only one," he replied while glancing towards the now clothed blond coming down the stairs.

"Ah! Blondy!" he exclaimed getting up from his seat before throwing his arms out for a hug, "Now I know we got off on the wrong foot bu-"

He didn't get to finish as his shin was kicked by the very blond.

"Ok, ok, I deserve that…" Ashen weezed, "But trust me… it wasn't me tryna get a hard off on a-"

The instant pain that came from Lav's hand connecting to the back of his head was more then enough to make him quiet.

"OW! OW! OW!" he yelled, sending a glare to the lavender haired girl, "Jeez abusing adults now? Your generation really doesn't have a single ounce of respect for your elders."

"Oh, cut the crap you drunk," the girl spoke with a twitch to her brow.

The blond seemed to be in a similar state when the noise of knuckles being cracked caught his attention. Letting out a nervous chuckle he took a step back, "Now, now children… can't we all just be friends? Sit down and have a couple beers-"

"He's underage… again."

"Ok maybe some apple juice from some sippy cups."

The glare Naruto sent his way was enough to make him sweat.

"Or uh… you know…" he started choosing his words carefully, "...tea?"

The blond looked at Lav before she let out a sigh.

"I'll get some tea," she stated before looking at him, "Let me guess can't speak?"

Without a moment of hesitation he nodded.

"And honey," she added before looking at the adult of the room, "Can I trust you to not-"

"Oh! For god's sake, yes!"

Giving the man a calculative glare she nodded before looking at the teen, "He does anything to you all the cops."

"WOW!"

Ignoring him she saw the blond give her a stern nod. Glancing at Ashen once more she grabbed her purse that was dangling off the chair before leaving.

In an instant Naruto walked towards the opposite side of the room of the man before crossing his arms under his chest. Taking a seat he glared at the man.

Seeing this Ashen couldn't help but sweat drop. Licking his hand he slid it across his hair before approaching the blond.

He pushed the chair against the floor getting further away from the man for every step he took to get closer.

Ashen stopped. His arms slumped to the side before giving the kid an annoyed look.

"Really? You're really gonna act like a little child?"

As if he wasn't expecting it the blond furiously nodded while his eyebrows scrunched up giving him an even more childish appearance.

He blanked giving the kid what he dubbed a 'Lav stare' before a strand of his fair fell between his vision. Blowing it out of the way he took a seat on the opposite side of the table from the kid. Whistling he leaned his head back before his mouth started singing.

His eye cracked open when he saw the kid giving him a curious stare.

"What?" he asked.

The blond simply looked away.

He let out a long exhale before his eyes glanced around the room. From the chairs to the bar to the neatly organized glasses that laid behind the counter. However, there was one that brought a spark in his eyes.

The piano.

Glancing at the kid he couldn't help the smirk that formed, "Say kid," he started getting Naruto's attention, "You ever play the piano?"

A frown.

The hell did this kid have to frown about? Especially about pianos?

/

The library of Beacon was vast and large. Containing all forms of knowledge from the earliest known history of all four kingdoms of Remnant to bibliographies of the greatest minds of the recent world. Books of fairytales and life of Hunters, all waiting to be opened. To pass the knowledge through an undefined time to those who seek it.

Books were a marvelous creation. Informing generation after generation of the discoveries and wonders of the entire world.

There were no half written stories, or unfinished tales.

However it's a shame that most didn't share the same view.

"What the hell am I reading?" a voice spoke more to itself than the few people who were around her. Her voice clearly irritated as she rubbed her eyes.

How long has it been? At least half the day had to have passed?

Turning on her scroll her face stared blankly at the flashing time. Only two hours had passed? How the hell was that two hours?

She flipped through her pages as she read through her notes. Marking the pages with a number before finding the end of her writing,

"Seventeen pages…"

Ok, maybe she deserved a break. A long break.

Clicking her pen closed she slouched in her chair while throwing her head back. Groaning, she closed her eyes. Feeling her conscious slowly start to slip into the blissful form of sleep.

"No… no Ruby…" she muttered to herself.

She had two options here.

One, was to fall in her desires and just say screw it, or two work her ass off and study the material she missed. Weiss was being kinda nitpicky with her the past week, and she wanted to show the Schnee heiress that she could be trusted.

Slapping herself, her eyes opened meeting that of liliac.

"Oh, hey Yang," she said with a lazy wave.

"Sup lil-sis," she greeted back before taking a seat next to her.

She grabbed one of the few books that laid open before skimming through it. Hearing her sister let out a whistle she looked at her.

"What?"

"I honestly did not think you got this far. I mean before we went to Beacon you were what? Over like a fourth way done with what you skipped?"

"Mhm," she hummed before slouching her head back.

"Ruby?" Her sister called her name with interest, "Have you been studying late at night too?"

"Mhm…"

"Damn… honestly if it was me I'd leave it last second."

"Mhm…"

"Probably be looking for some guys instead to be honest."

"Mhm…"

"Who was that one guy you had a mad crush on? I called him 'Stairs'... Stepon? Oh! Stephen!"

"WHAT!" she screamed, slamming her hands on the table before frantically looking around, "Stephens here!"

"One, calm down it's a library," Yang said motioning towards the others that were looking at them, "Two your childhood crush is not here. In fact, if he was I wouldn't let him a block near you."

"You really don't like him that much, do you?"

"If I had to pick between beating up Naruto or Stephen. I'd beat up Stephen and give Naruto a bat to help me."

Ruby gringed, "Really?"

"Yes. Ones a perv the others a straight and utter asshole. Trust me sis, with my experience those types of guys aren't afraid to take… let's call them _risks._"

"Oh come on he's not that bad."

Yang blanked, "Yes, yes he is."

She looked to the side, not being able to meet Yang's eyes. She was over exaggerating, she just had to be.

Glancing at Yang she looked back at the book opened in front of her before stretching. Letting out a cute little yawn she licked dry lips.

"You know there's another person here around my age?"

"No shit? You being for real? Someone else had enough talent to match the mighty Ruby Rose?" she teased.

Lightly blushing at the praise she glanced around the room; all but while fidgeting with her fingers, "Yeah…"

"Well lil-sis if that was me i'd find them right away. That way you can have a bracelet buddy when we go out to bars and all," she spoke before glancing at the books piled upon one another, "Hell! You could even be study buddies.." she said passing over one of the books to her sister.

Ruby looked at the book in front of her. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea?

/

"I swear to whatever god or gods can hear me if you miss that note one more time I'll slap you so hard you'll see those notes flying around your head!"

His response was the exact same in the form of an angry teen that flipped him off.

"Again! And please, please, please, do it right this time!"

He sat down impatiently. His hands held together with his fingers intertwining to rest his chin on. Observing the blond with surveying eyes he listened to the blond play.

The melody was slow. Slow enough that it could play upon the listeners imagination to form a story of their own. However, one thing was clear right from the get-go. This story wasn't one that would end with a 'happy ending'. Yet, it would start at the happiest moment of one's life.

A couple getting married.

A rose blooming.

A child being born.

Or simply a fox wandering the forest.

He watched and the teen played and played. Ashen raised a single eyebrow as the kids mess up from before came nearer and nearer. He had expected himself to jolt up and yell at the teen like he had done so moments before, but when it came he had played it as if he had done it many times before.

He relaxed into his chair as his muscles eased like the music was a remedy. Yet despite the stories ending coming closer and closer he smiled. For the tune would still play, and life would continue on. It drew nearer, and nearer, and nearer… until it was about to en-

"GOD DAMNIT!" he yelled face palming right into his two hands, "YOU WERE SO CLOSE! SO,SO, SO DAMN CLOSE!"

He peeked through the small slits between his fingers to find the blond fuming. His arms crossed with an annoyed look. The message was clear.

You should've let me finish.

Calming down a little he moved the strands of his hair behind his right ear, "Ok… ok… it was good. _Almost_ perfect, but I'ma be honest with you kid it was… ok."

The faunus's face looked surprised at that. He mouthed something, but Ashen knew what he was saying.

"Yeah I said it was 'ok'. Not spectacular."

The bird was all he received.

"Everytime you flip me off is gonna be another day added to you working behind that counter."

He looked a bit bewildered by his statement.

"Oh yeah, you gotta pay off Lav somehow kiddo."

"No. No, he doesn't." a voice answered as bells rang from the door.

The two looked at the source only to find Lav carrying two bags.

"Well what about Em?"

The blond noted her name in the back of his mind.

"Kindness of her heart."

"Oh, we both know that's bullshit. Em's heart has nothing! And I exclaim! Nothing! But pure darkness! I mean have you seen how much she overcharges me!"

Two blank Lav looks later, the middle aged man was already grumbling something to himself about the two.

The other two in the room shared a glance before meeting up at the closest table. She placed the white plastic bag on top before taking out the contents. A green box filled with tea packets, and sure enough a sealed jar of honey that matched the color of the stars in his eyes.

He had somewhat of a sweet tooth/

Waiting in silence he sat tapping his fingers on top of the table while looking around. Ashen slid up a chair next to him, which he responded with scooting a tiny bit farther from the man. He heard his continued grumblings, but luckily enough Lav came at the perfect time.

She slid him his tea much to how she had slid him his hot chocolate the night prior. Looking at it he saw the steam dance around the rim of the cup before disappearing into thin air.

"Don't be stupid like last time," he heard come from Lav.

Looking her right in the eye he had the courage to flip her off getting her to crack a mischievous smirk from her usual stoic face.

"Wait, what happened last time?" Ashen asked.

"He decided it was a smart idea to chug down some fresh hot coco."

The man hissed at just the thought of that before rubbing his throat, "He really is stupid."

If he could yell he would've, but the only thing he could do right now was to send threatening glares. That probably made him look more like a pouting child than a professional Hunter.

Deciding to ignore the two he blew on the surface of his drink before wrapping his fingers around the handle. He lifted it up and placed it upon his lips where he could feel it slide right through him. A feeling of delight followed the trail of the liquid. He hadn't known how sore his throat actually was until just now.

Letting out a satisfied sigh his eyes twinkled a little where his eyes met pink.

"You should probably leave before Em comes by," Lav started getting a look of confusion out of him.

Oh right. She wanted him gone as soon as possible.

"Be a funny story to tell your friends, so in case we don't see each other again… see ya." she stated before grabbing her cup and leaving to go upstairs.

He followed her form, staring at the back of her head. Feintly hearing the voices of devil him in the back.

_Do it~ _

Slowly, his eyes started finding themselves going lower and lower. Blinking, he shook his head before snapping it forward. Meeting eyes with Ashen the drunk had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I saw nothing kiddo. I saw nothing." he spoke before taking a swig from a canister, "Once you finish that up feel free to leave. If you miss the lil ol' me, i'll be here either drunk, on the piano, floor, or in my bedroom in that particular order." he winked.

Just like that he stumbled slightly towards the piano before playing. He had to admit the drunk was good. Staring into his cup he saw his reflection staring back at him.

What was the saying?

April showers bring May flowers?

It was June though.

Where the sun shone brightly burning everything into a crisp.

/

Stepping into his dorm room, with a heavy weight to his step, he never knew how happy he would be seeing that damn makeshift bed on the floor.

Unlike the other three of his teammates he hadn't taken up any of the closet space. He believed that the more luxury he gave to them then perhaps they could open up to him.

He was mere seconds away from falling after the horrendous walk he had to make. When he had left the bar he had greatly underestimated just how far the station that goes in and out of Beacon was.

Very.

That blasted sun didn't help out either.

He looked at the table that had Cardin's bag on top of it. It lay unopened, and for the worse of him he shouldn't open it.

He didn't listen.

Just like he decided to take the boys clothes he had decided to rummage through the older teens bag. It was just… a precaution? Yeah, a precaution. In case he had anything that could get him kicked out and whatnot.

His hands landed on papers that he decided to look out. They were Ports. Homework that was supposed to be turned in on Monday, and Cardin hadn't started a single question on it. He glanced at his bed and at the papers again. Back to his bed and finally on the papers.

He would help Cardin out. If the older boy was going to keep being an ass about things then there was only one thing left that he could do. To be a good Captain, and to actually make some sort of connection to all his teammates.

Letting out a dry chuckle he hoped the boy would appreciate this.

* * *

**Not really sure how to feel about the first half of this chapter. There's just something off about it to me, and if anyone can point it out that'd be greatly appreciated. I'd definitely go back and rewrite it. Expect the next update around two weeks from now, and I hope you guys did like the slight change in character for Naruto. Looking back on the upcoming chapters there is development in how he acts around others. I'm curious as to how you as the reader feel about the OC's. I will admit right now Onyx and Teal won't get some time on here for a couple chapters and that's completely my fault. I will say that there is going to be an original arc that's going to greatly develop Naruto's character and show off a bit of the powers sealed in his sword. Anyways, thanks for for reading! Till next time!**


End file.
